


【Evanstan】開玩笑

by TigerLily555



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 81,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily555/pseuds/TigerLily555
Summary: 這篇是〈等待重逢〉的番外篇〈寂寞的我〉的番外篇〈等我們長大〉的番外篇XD我當初會在〈寂寞的我〉裡用Sebby和Chris這兩個名字純粹是好玩，沒想到這故事就這樣延續下來了。這篇文是當初答應要送給 @一个人玩耍 和有點甜太太，希望能讓妳們把不高興的事都拋開，每天開開心心的。還有要給 @後山阿猴 ，如果沒有她一直催一直催一直催，這篇文基本上不會誕生。鵜鶘先生完全是因為你才有再登場機會的！總而言之這篇就是〈等我們長大〉裡面的Chris和Seb都長大了上高中的故事，裡面會台詞出現盾冬，因為他們是存在於同一個世界裡的。我知道已經有很多高中校園題材的文了，但我還是想青春一下嘛。裡面提到的早餐俱樂部The Breakfast Club是我很喜歡的80年代經典校園電影，五個高中生被罰周末留校反省，結果發現他們自己其實對未來和人生都充滿迷網與不安故事。我想要用我的文對這部電影致敬。裡面提到的足球隊不是那個足球，是NFL那種，跟大家先講一下。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Chris感到有點緊張，又有些新鮮。畢竟被處罰課後留校這種事，是第一次發生在他的身上。

他不應該在這裡的。這個時候，他應該要到球場去練球了。先暖身，跑個二十圈，傳接球，快速衝刺。結果他現在和其他四個人一起坐在這裡，一間空教室。羅斯太太，也就是把他們一手一個扔進來的數學老師，拎著一根球棒威脅說，如果他們沒有在這裡深刻反省到打架是不對的這個道理，就不會讓他們離開這間教室。然後校長秘書善意提醒她，只能把學生留到五點，他們的終身監禁才改判為兩個小時的有期徒刑。

Chris認為他很快就可以脫困。球隊的教練傑克森先生，決對不會允許任何事情耽誤球隊的訓練。如果今天球場塌了，就到馬路上去練習。如果你今天腳斷了，就給我爬過來。如果再五分鐘就要世界末日了，那麼你就還有五分鐘練習時間。他不接受你拿"教練我今天覺得頭有點暈暈的"或是"教練我得了盲腸炎"這樣的藉口來請假，傑克森教練會把藉口塞進你的屁股裡。所以Chris可以想像，當教練發現他的四分衛和防守組組長沒有出現在球場上的時候，他會有多麼憤怒，就像一座準備噴發的火山一樣轟隆作響。他一定會來救Chris和Mark的，他們很快就能出去。考慮到啦啦隊長現在也在這裡，有很大的機會，那位體態優雅彷彿隨時隨地都在練瑜珈的啦啦隊教練凱特小姐一定也會加入救援行動。

但在那之前，Chris得先想辦法把場面穩住。身為一個四分衛，他必須要有戰略思考的能力，所以他要先觀察一下對手。他看了他的右手邊，他的防守組組長Mark坐在那裡，一臉不在乎地把腳翹在桌子上，屁股下的椅子顫巍巍的，承受他超過兩百二十磅的重量，他紅腫的鼻子下還有一點乾掉的血跡。再看看他的正對面，他的前女友Tracy頂著一頭亂髮坐在那裡瞪著自己斷裂的指甲，彷彿她的指甲正在向她揭示萬事萬物的道裡。她那雙因為練習啦啦隊動作而結實細長的美腿大方展示在Chris的面前，無聲提醒Chris過去他有多麼迷戀那雙腿。

然後他的左手邊，是Seb。Seb把兩手交叉在胸前，雙眼無神盯著空氣，就好像他根本不在這裡，而是神遊在哪個異次元空間一樣。他的眼睛周圍有明顯的烏青，臉頰腫腫的，嘴唇也破了。Chris被踢進教室的時候想過去幫他看看傷口，可是被Seb用凌厲的眼神制止了。Chris真想抱抱他，儘管他自己也沒有好到哪裡去。雖然看不到自己，但他能想像臉上會有Tracy剛剛用指甲用力抓過的爪痕，還有被Seb在混亂中肘擊的傷口。

突然從角落傳來一陣用力吸鼻子的聲音。對了，Chris想起來了，第五個人是有著一頭過時髮型的Ben，他嵌著厚重玻璃的眼鏡已經裂了，現在很勉強地掛在鼻樑上，那個蜘蛛網般的裂痕讓他看起來就像眼睛中了一槍。他把塞在鼻子裡的衛生紙拿出來，把沾了血的那一面翻到裡頭，再塞進去。

大家雖然安靜，但也很不耐煩。Chris認為只要他們可以保持沉默直到傑克森教練跟羅斯太太溝通，或是打完一架，把他們救出去之後，衝突就不會再發生了。可是上天偏不讓他如願。

Seb噗哧一笑，"好像早餐俱樂部喔。"

"什麼早餐俱樂部，你在說什麼屁話。"Mark粗聲粗氣回應。他不停揉著自己的鼻樑，就像一頭怒氣沖沖的公牛，用後腳刨著地面蓄勢待發，準備衝出去戳死隨便哪個人。

如果Mark是一頭發怒的公牛，那麼Seb就是拿著紅旗子在他面前揮舞的鬥牛士。Seb左顧右盼，"嘿Ben，你剛剛有聽見什麼聲音嗎？怎麼好像有蒼蠅？"

Ben發出一聲語意不明的咕噥當作回應。

Mark踢翻桌子站起來衝向Seb，Chris即時跳出來擋在他們中間。"夠了！想被關到校長室去嗎？"

Mark推了Chris一下，"那就叫那個混蛋給我閉嘴！"

他不是混蛋，他是我的小星星，Chris想。他把Mark推回椅子上，"給我閉嘴。"然後他轉過身去，不由自主降低語氣裡的強硬度，"你也是，少說兩句可以嗎？"

Seb把頭轉過去望著窗外，繼續發他的呆。Chris坐回原本的位置上，然後感到一陣寒意從腳底板竄上來。Tracy正在瞪他，如果她的眼神有溫度，Chris現在已經結成一隻冰棒。

Chris被她瞪到渾身不自在時她說，"Chris，還記得上次我們住進Waldorf-Astoria飯店度過一整個周末的事情嗎？我們整整兩天都沒有離開房間，"Tracy對Chris露出一個充滿誘惑的笑容，還伸手去輕撫自己線條優美的小腿，"你還記得你對我的腿做過什麼壞壞的事情嗎？"

Chris倒吸一口氣，他看見Seb的面無表情似乎抽動了一下。別在這裡說，別在Seb面前說。儘管他能感受到Tracy甜美表情下毒蛇吐信般的絲絲惡意，他還是應該要忍住的，但他控制不了。他對著Seb，努力讓自己不要聽起來像是在求饒，"那都是過去的事了。"

Mark一臉疑惑看著他，Seb好像也搞不清楚狀況。Tracy發出一聲土狼般的嚎叫，從口袋裡掏出一個粉餅盒朝Chris丟過來。Chris非常敏捷地閃過了。

Ben仍然躲在角落，"我覺得有點頭暈。"伴隨著一聲啜泣。

天啊！Chris把臉埋進雙手裡。他現在真不應該在這裡的。

******

上個月Chris和Seb一起去參加保母姐姐的婚禮。照顧Chris整整八年才離職的保母，就像他的親姊姊一樣。Seb從小就在Chris家出入，和保母姊姊也很熟。他們兩個穿著正式的服裝，在婚禮上穿梭，Seb的注意力放在顏色鮮艷又精緻的點心和蛋糕上，Chris的注意力則是放在閃躲其他女孩的注意力上。從小就是這樣，Chris一向很有異性緣，當他從一個小帥哥慢慢長成一個大帥哥之後，他吸引女孩的能力就像是花吸引蝴蝶或是糖吸引螞蟻一樣好，特別是他上了高中加入美式足球隊，簡直要用蒼蠅拍來趕那些女孩。他並不是一個清心寡慾的聖人，也很享受那些愛慕的眼光和調情。他知道自己條件很好，就像那些千篇一律的好萊塢校園電影一樣，他是運動健將，啦啦隊長是他的前女友，他好看又聰明，家境也好，這令他有資格挑選任何一個他想要的女朋友人選。

只是他心裡早就住進一個人了。那個人在他五歲的時候就流著鼻涕拖著彩虹小馬的尾巴大辣辣地佔領他的心，從此沒有走過。而現在這個人正以秋風掃落葉之姿進攻自助點心吧，往他的盤子裝蛋糕。Chris彷彿看見當年那個愛吃巧克力棉花糖的Sebby，只是他現在不可以這樣叫他，Seb說這樣的暱稱太孩子氣了。

"啊。"Chris站到Seb身邊，張開嘴巴，Seb往他的嘴裡扔了一塊蛋糕，是橘子口味的。

"你終於擺脫那幾個女生啦？"Seb盤子裡的蛋糕已經堆成小山，Chris接過盤子，讓Seb騰出手來吃東西。他從口袋裡拿出兩張餐巾紙晃了晃，上面寫了幾個電話號碼。

"剛好，反正你跟Tracy也沒有在一起了。"Seb吃得嘴巴鼓鼓的，Chris忍不住用手指去戳戳他的臉頰，Seb伸手拍掉。

"好了各位未婚的女孩們，大家期待的時刻到了！"其中一個伴郎拿著麥克風激動喊著，"都到中間來，我們要丟捧花了！"

現場發出一陣興奮的尖叫，一堆女孩從人群裡擠出來，聚集在舞池中央。保母姐姐穿著美麗的白紗禮服，拿著她的捧花，在新郎的協助之下背對大家站上一個小台子。她轉過頭來露出開朗的笑容，"大家都準備好了嗎？"

女孩們發出摩拳擦掌的叫聲回應。保母姐姐在眾人的掌聲和歡呼聲中倒數，"3！2！1！"

保母姐姐是專業的保母，長年和牛一般有力又聽不懂人話的小鬼頭們博鬥的結果就是她有著過人的臂力。捧花像一顆球一樣在空中畫出一道優美的弧線，越過一堆跳起來的未婚女孩們，直直落到站在一旁手上拿著一個泡芙的Seb手中。

現場陷入一陣尷尬的沉默裡，然後眾人爆出笑聲。Chris看到Seb有些慌張，而且未婚女孩們都用一種忌妒的眼光射向他。

"哈哈，我丟太大力了！"保母姐姐和大家一樣都笑彎了腰，"Sebby，把捧花還給我吧，你不符合未婚女性這個條件不能接捧花喔。"

Seb把捧花拿回去給保母姐姐，姐姐在他肉呼呼的臉頰印上一個鼓勵的親吻。當他回到Chris身邊的時候，Chris在他背後拍了拍，"幹得好啊Seb，既然你是下一個結婚的人，那我們得開始準備婚禮了嗎？"

Chris得到一個白眼做回應。

婚禮結束之後，Chris送Seb回家，順便上去坐一下。他坐在Seb家的廚房裡，看著Seb的媽媽從烤盤裡拿出剛烤好的小餅乾，還是做成足球造型的，Seb則是從冰箱裡挖出果汁來幫他們倆倒一杯。這間廚房，Chris太熟悉了，他和Seb在這間廚房裡，這張有著細密水波紋的原木餐桌上，一起吃過無數頓的飯，無數次的點心，一起畫畫，一起做勞作，一起看Seb媽媽做餅乾和烤蘋果派，桌子的一角還有Chris不小心畫上去的一條線。他坐在這裡感到很自在，很愉快，這裡就像他的第二個家。

"阿姨，妳知道嗎？Seb今天接到新娘捧花了。"Chris在Seb媽媽把小餅乾從烤盤裡夾出來的時候說。

"真的嗎？"Seb媽媽笑了。即使已經過了十二年，Seb的媽媽仍有那種少女般輕盈飄逸的氣質，讓待在她身邊的每個人都感到心情愉悅，Chris想或許這就是他媽媽Lisa和她到現在還是好朋友的原因，而不只是因為兩個孩子的好交情。她看一眼拿著果汁罐一屁股坐在餐桌前的Seb，"你為什麼要跟人家搶捧花啊？"

"我沒有搶，捧花自己掉下來的。"Seb聳聳肩，把一杯倒好的果汁推到Chris面前。

"謝謝你，親愛的。"Chris接過果汁，露出一個開朗的微笑，"我本來是打算等到我們大學畢業再結婚的，不過接到新娘捧花的人會是下一個結婚的人，那我可要提早準備婚禮了。"

Seb媽媽咯咯笑，"喔Chris，你還是那麼喜歡開玩笑。"

開玩笑？

電話響起，Seb媽媽拿著電話到客廳去了。Seb看著他，一臉嚴肅。

"怎麼了？"

"跟你說件事。"

"快說吧親愛的，我在聽呢。"

Seb突然把頭靠過來，壓低聲音，就好像他們在說什麼小祕密一樣。"以後別再開這樣的玩笑了，被別人聽到的話被誤會就不好了。"

Chris有些惱怒，"誰跟你說我在開玩笑的。"

Seb對他的澄清充耳不聞，"我從小聽到大已經習慣了，別人聽到的話該怎麼辦呢？你會被排擠的，別忘了球隊是怎麼樣的環境。"

Chris知道球隊是怎麼樣的環境。那是一個充滿了年輕旺盛的男性賀爾蒙，人人都在強調自己男子氣概的地方。球隊的人什麼都能比，從比賽的記錄，女朋友的火辣程度，車子的等級，老二的長度和肌肉的大小，到今天說的一句話一個動作夠不夠酷，都會被拿來作為衡量你是不是個男人的標準。Chris有時候會覺得這樣很幼稚，但他喜歡打球，他也喜歡和他的隊員混在一起。就算有時候他們會做些讓他翻白眼的無聊舉動，那種夥伴和歸屬的感覺讓他能忍受。傑克森教練總是訓斥他們，在球隊裡沒有我，只有我們，他們是一個大家庭，他們是兄弟，任何個人在球隊面前都不值一提。

"我不擔心那個。我在學校都已經跟你裝不熟了你還要我怎樣？"

"你不擔心我擔心。在學校裡跟我裝不熟對你比較好你不知道嗎？"Seb的聲音有些提高，但隨即他就後悔了，表情柔和下來，"而且你一直亂開玩笑，要是我當真了怎麼辦呢？"

Chris看著Seb，這個從小和他一起長大，形影不離的人，給他一個苦笑之後轉頭喝果汁。Seb打開了電視，轉到老電影台看一部黑白電影。Chris的人生順遂，即使是對成千上萬青春期怪胎來說艱難有如上太空的高中生活，他也過得如魚得水。他想要的都有了，但只有這個人，他努力了那麼久，接近他，想辦法坐到他的座位旁，和他交朋友，終於他近在眼前，Chris大方對他表白的時候，卻被他當成是在開玩笑。他想要的人強迫他在學校跟他裝不熟，不想要的人又一直來一直來，學校裡的人每個月都會謠傳他和避之唯恐不及的前女友復合，就好像這是什麼惱人的生理期一樣。而現在，他還得陪Seb看一部能讓他在五分鐘內睡著的電影。

高中爛死了。

Chris留下來吃晚飯，回家的時候他在Seb家樓下把口袋裡那兩張寫了電話號碼的餐巾紙扔進垃圾筒。他太過心煩意亂了，所以根本沒看到樓下庭院的長椅上蹲著一隻巨大的白鳥，在偷偷看著他。

Chris回家之後跟母親Lisa說今天Seb接到捧花的事。然後他，帶著一點不服輸的倔強意味向家人表示，他還是要按照原訂計畫，大學畢業以後再跟Seb結婚。

"Chris，你為什麼還是跟小時候一樣，什麼都要搞得那麼戲劇性。"Lisa正在看新聞，對於她的長子宣布的婚事完全不感興趣。

"對啊，你就別再亂開玩笑了，這樣Seb會很困擾的。"他的弟弟Scott歪在沙發椅上翻雜誌，連正眼也不看Chris一眼。他的老爸的反應就只有"呵呵"兩聲。

太過分了，連他的家人也不相信他。

******

跟他不被當一回事的婚事相比之下，眼前的情況更需要他盡快解決。

"你們兩個，等我們出去之後你們就死定了。"Mark從鼻孔噴出一個悶悶的冷笑，"我一定要讓你們後悔出生在這世上。"

Seb看著他，臉冷得像冰，"你除了欺負比你個子小的人你還會什麼？讀書嗎？"

Mark的臉迅速脹成深紅色，就好像有人掐著他的脖子，"你有種再說一次。"

Ben縮在角落，事實上他似乎也縮進心靈的角落，Chris聽到他正在背誦一篇文章或什麼的。

"你們能夠先安靜幾分鐘嗎？至少裝出懺悔的樣子？"Chris快要發飆了，"還有你，Mark，你不該這樣威脅Seb和他的朋友。"

"Seb，你跟他很熟嗎？"Mark有些驚訝。

"何止熟，Chris，你要不要告訴你的隊員，你和那個死胖子是什麼關係。"Tracy譏笑道。

"妳不准這樣說他。"

"心疼了？"

"我跟Chris一點也不熟。"Seb發表聲明，"只是認識的人而已，普通朋友。"

Tracy不認同地大笑，然後他們三人同時吵了起來。

Chris很無奈。無論是他的隊友或是前女友或是這一生迷戀的對象，此刻腦子都不清楚。

或許就是因為這樣，所以他們才會在這裡。今天下課鐘聲一響，Chris就和Anthony以百米衝刺的速度逃出英文教室，朝著球場的方向前進。他們在靠近置物櫃的時候聽見越來越大聲的吆喝聲，那是一種看熱鬧和呼朋引伴的歡呼，一群人在鼓譟著，還有人在怒罵。他們擠過人群的時候才發現Mark和Seb扭打在一起，Tracy像是一隻猴子一樣攀在Seb的背上，鬼哭狼嚎著扯他的頭髮。Ben則是站在Mark的身側，用軟弱無力的拳頭攻擊Mark，拿塊豆腐去扔Mark都會比他病懨懨的出拳還要有力。

Chris把背包扔下衝了過去，一邊大吼一邊設法分開Mark和Seb，擠在他們中間當Seb的安全氣囊。他試著推開Mark，還要把Tracy從Seb身上剝下來。他同時受到三個人的攻擊--其實是四個人，但被Ben打到實在不痛不癢。Chris的臉被抓花了，Mark的拳頭落在他的身上，Seb一邊用手肘撞他一邊踩他，Ben就像是在搔他癢癢一樣。他被Tracy抓住頭髮的時候疼得大叫了，圍在四周旁觀這荒謬擂台的人全在加油助陣，但他們沒有特別支持哪一位參賽者，只是湊熱鬧而已。

一聲巨響讓所有人摀住耳朵停下動作，Chris終於把纏成一團的人全部分開了，大家流著鼻血腫著眼睛，看到羅斯太太拿著一根球棒站在置物櫃旁。Anthony用手指了指羅斯太太，要大家知道老大在這裡。為了表達她的不滿，她又拿起球棒往置物櫃用力敲一下。大家終於全部安靜下來。

"你們幾個竟然違反校規在學校裡打架，"她這麼說就好像在學校外打架是可以被允許的一樣。她用球棒指著旁邊一間教室，"現在通通給我進去！"

Tracy和Mark大聲表達抗議，羅斯太太又敲了一下置物櫃。Chris開始為置物櫃感到難過了。

"進去！"

於是他們五個人就都在這裡了。

待續


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇文是〈等待重逢〉的番外篇〈寂寞的我〉番外篇〈等我們長大〉的衍生文，可能要有看過前文有些地方和人物才知道喔。我知道有姑娘覺得Chris既然從小就立志要和Seb結婚還有前女友這樣不是很合理，但我希望可以寫的，是他們在還很青春的時候，會經歷一些摸索和成長的過程，才意識到對方才是自己真正想要在一起的人這樣的故事。所以請給我一些時間去寫這樣。還是非常感謝每一位給我留言和意見還有花時間和我討論的姑娘們，謝謝妳們讓我有進步的方向。
> 
> 裡面有加上*號的那兩個樂團名稱是我瞎掰的，其他就是真的存在的。

當教室門被打開的時候，一陣充滿火藥味的對話傳了進來。Chris他們能聽見傑克森教練渾厚的聲音和羅斯太太略為尖細的嗓門，正在逐漸提高音量，偶爾夾雜著凱特小姐的勸架聲。學校的輔導老師霍克先生走進教室之後很快將門關上，卻無法阻止傑克森教練和羅絲小姐正在開打的攻防戰鑽進來。

"羅斯太太請我過來跟你們談一談，"他拉了一張椅子坐下來，"你們應該知道原因。"

"霍克先生，我們知道錯了，不應該在學校裡打架。"Chris非常快擺出低姿態。

霍克先生對他笑一笑，"這樣很好。Ben，你不要躲在那裡，過來加入我們。"

被點名的Ben嚇了一跳，彷彿有人拿針刺他。他心不甘情不願地走到Seb和Chris的中間，找了一張椅子坐下來。現在教室裡一共六個人，圍成一個接近圓形的隊伍，彷彿他們在開什麼互助會。Chris不知道那些互助會的情況是怎麼樣，但大概不會像他們一樣隨時都會打起來。

"好了，我們要怎麼開始呢？"霍克先生推了一下他的眼鏡，金邊細框，令他看起來更像是一個銀行家，而不是得要聽一群小鬼抱怨著自己的生活有多爛的高中輔導老師。"不如就從你們為什麼要打架開始吧。"

大家你看我我看你，沒人想講話。儘管Chris很想展現誠意讓大家盡快離開這裡，但他也不知道一開始他們四個人為什麼要打成一團。

霍克先生微笑，"大家可以保持沉默到五點，但是因為問題沒有解決，所以明天下課還是要來。明天不講後天再來，我們可以每天這樣做直到有人願意開口。"

眾人發出痛苦的呻吟。最後Seb決定做那個破冰的人。"是Mark先找Ben麻煩的。"

被點名的Mark跳了起來，"是那小子先惹我的。"

"他惹你什麼了？"霍克先生問。

Ben似乎想阻止Seb，但Seb繼續說，"因為Ben的SAT考了2300分，我們明星防守組組長可能覺得這樣的分數刺激到他什麼了吧。"

"你給我閉嘴。"Mark惡狠狠地瞪著Seb，但Chris覺得Mark的表情有些不安。

"我們只是在聊這次SAT的成績，根本沒有做什麼事，他就開始了。"

"開始什麼？"

"把人推去撞置物櫃啊，這些事的。"Seb似乎有所保留。

"他說的是事實嗎？Mark？"霍克先生問。

Mark用不耐煩的表情辯解，"只是開個玩笑。"

"我們可一點也不覺得好笑。"Seb冷笑。"我看不下去他又找Ben的麻煩才跟他打的。"

Chris瞪著Mark，他還是一臉不在乎的樣子。他們學校不是那種上學要通過金屬探測器才能進校門的那種公立學校，也不是有一堆被慣壞的有錢人少爺小姐聚在一起玩無聊的小圈圈遊戲那種貴族私立高中，但他們也不是太差的學校。Chris很慶幸學校裡沒有太多欺負人的事情，因為按照校園青春電影的邏輯，會去欺負人的通常是足球隊的。Chris死也不會去欺負人的，他最討厭這樣的事。沒錯，他的足球隊和啦啦隊會有點趾高氣昂，但如果你只有十七歲就被眾星拱月頌讚這世界有你真好，你也會趾高氣昂。Chris阻止過他的隊友找其他學生的麻煩，使拐子亂推人，走過去故意撞一下這種，Anthony也不會容忍這樣的行為，所以他的隊友不會在Chris和Anthony在場的時候這樣做。儘管如此，他們這個圈子有些人嘴巴很壞，會說這個人多蠢，那個人多肥，誰竟然妄想跟她們約會諸如此類的，一堆無意義的垃圾話每天都播個不停。這令Chris有點厭煩，但如果連這個他都要管，大家也會嫌他管太多。他們根本不覺得這有什麼。

嘴巴最壞的那個，已經因為這樣被他歸入拒絕往來戶，而那個人剛好就是他的前女友。

"你們這些怪胎，很愛大驚小怪。"Tracy又擺出那種表情。那種Chris會稱之為"老天我當初為什麼會想要跟妳在一起"的表情。

"你們這些笨蛋，很愛仗勢欺人。"Seb回嘴。Tracy和Mark不敢置信地看著他，他們似乎不能相信會有人反抗他們，不在他們面前卑躬屈膝的。

"成績好很了不起嗎？不過就是一群沒人愛的怪胎和死胖子，像豬一樣。"Mark用充滿不屑的表情說。

"Mark！你嘴巴能放乾淨一點嗎！"Chris非常討厭他們這樣說話，更不要說Seb在他的攻擊犯圍內。Ben的話不知道，但Chris最清楚Seb絕對不是沒人愛的。

"成績好是沒什麼了不起的，只不過可以申請到好大學而已。那你的？你有學校可以唸嗎？有大學會願意收留連一本書都讀不完的笨蛋嗎？"

Mark的表情就好像Seb剛剛賞他十巴掌一樣。他很想說點什麼反擊回去，不過嘴巴像溺水的魚一樣一開一闔的什麼也說不出來。

霍克先生看著他們吵架卻不阻止，"這樣的情況很常發生嗎？我是指推人這類的事情。"

Seb猶豫了一下，"有時候。"

"是特別針對Ben的行為嗎？"

Seb看向Ben，試著用眼神透過有裂痕的鏡片和Ben溝通。Ben只是低下頭去盯著自己的鞋子。

"看起來是。"

"有什麼特別的原因嗎？"

他們又都不講話了。Chris之前沒有注意到Mark和Ben之間有什麼恩怨，Seb也沒有告訴他過。Chris想，假如今天Mark欺負的人是Seb，Seb大概也不會告訴他。Seb再一次看向Ben，好像不想由自己說出來一樣，但他肯定知道原因。

外頭吵架的聲音越來越大聲，Chris想等一下或許傑克森教練就要拿出攻城槌來了。他們就快要比賽了，上一次的州際賽他們的表現疲軟，但今年很有希望，傑克森教練死也要把他們拖出去練習的。

"喂死胖子，你們可以不要再浪費我們的時間了嗎？"Tracy非常不耐煩，"隨便講一個理由就好了啊？"

"妳不准再這樣叫他。"Chris受夠了她的語氣。受夠她總是對Seb冷嘲熱諷白眼相向，他沒有做錯任何事，沒有必要受到這樣的羞辱。

"我就想這樣叫他，我高興怎樣叫他就怎樣叫他，你管不著。"Tracy完全無視於霍克先生的存在。"死胖子，豬，外國蟑螂，你們這些怪胎全是垃圾。"

"妳給我閉嘴！"

霍克先生總算出言制止她，"Tracy，妳剛剛說的話非常不恰當。而且妳也沒有說，妳為什麼要和他們打架。"

"妳真可悲，難怪Chris不要妳。"，Seb只是看著Tracy，帶著一絲憐憫，"你是全校最受歡迎的女生，所有的人都想要妳，只有Chris不想要。Chris寧可單身一人也不要妳。"

"ouch，那有點狠。"Ben評論道。

Tracy倒吸一口氣，Chris看到她用力捏著拳頭，捏到全身都發抖。"是我不要他的。"

Seb外表看起來很友善溫和，通常他待人也是如此，只有Chris才知道在那個柔軟的外表之下有著什麼樣強硬的性格。他不會允許自己被白白欺負。Seb聳聳肩，"妳想這麼說也可以，但我們都知道事實不是這樣。"

Tracy突然站起來，Chris馬上跟著反應，站到Seb面前，免得她衝過去傷害Seb。他們對峙了很久，久到霍克先生總算開口要他們都坐下。"Tracy，妳為什麼不先說說看，為什麼妳也要參與打架呢？因為看起來，妳是針對Sebastian來的。"

******

Chris和Seb的關係現在進入一種Chris稱之為"我也不知道是什麼"的階段。

Chris在五歲的時候求婚成功，然後在八歲的時候他做了規劃，要在大學畢業之後就和Seb結婚。他們要領養兩個小孩子，一個男生一個女生，他可以教兒子打球而Seb可以教女兒彈鋼琴。

只是他忘了做一件很重要的事情：告白。他從來沒有好好向Seb告白過，那令他的結婚計畫看起來就像是在家長參觀日上演講"等我長大我想要當美國總統，或黑武士"一樣的等級。結婚必須要以兩人之間有什麼樣的感情做為基礎，他們也不是很了解。

他和Seb一起長大，上同一間學校，有時候在同一個班級有時候沒有，他費盡心思想搶到Seb旁邊的座位但總是失敗。他們一起去打籃球，看卡通打電玩遊戲，分享一塊巧克力，溜進電影院試圖蒙混過關看他們不到年紀可以看的電影。他們一起說班上討厭鬼的壞話，抱怨老師和功課，對找Chris講話的女孩子打分數。他們一起煩惱神出鬼沒的青春痘和像是吞了石子般粗啞的聲音，為長出幾根稀疏的鬍子而歡呼。

他們的人生裡總是有彼此，所以把對方的存在當做理所當然。當Chris開始散發那種男孩一點一點轉變成男人的特殊氣質，吸引越來越多女孩的注意力時，他們也不覺得這會影響他們的關係。在班上其他人開始和女孩子們一起出去約會，在電影院裡摸來摸去，躲在公園裡笨拙地接吻把對方的臉搞得都是口水的時候，Chris儘管從來不缺乏這樣的機會，但他還是覺得和Seb一起縮在家裡看電視要自在多了。他和Seb形影不離，如此自然而然就像是太陽每天會升起再落下一樣。他以為他們會一直這樣在一起，在當時看起來這樣就很足夠。畢竟他們都還只是聽到"胸部"就會嗤嗤偷笑，看到電影裡的親熱鏡頭就會大驚小怪的小孩而已。

直到他們上了高中。

Chris並不總是像他外表那樣充滿自信的，特別是剛上高中的時候。高中對於新鮮人來說就像是個大西部一樣，充滿各種沒有明白寫在紙上的潛規則。例如午餐的時候該坐在哪裡就是門大學問，如果搞錯可能會被扔到垃圾場裡去。

高中裡是有階級的，不論大人們願不願意承認。最好的長桌會保留給在學校裡位置最重要的團體，以他們學校來說，就是足球隊員和啦啦隊們。啦啦隊們常會穿著制服，足球隊員會不分春夏秋冬地穿著繡有球隊徽章的外套，把球丟來丟去，然後聚在一起大聲喧嘩。如果是不懂高中生態的人路過看到他們講話的樣子，八成會以為這是一群有聽力問題的人士，所以才需要這樣大聲交談。其實他們只是想要宣告他們很酷，是學校裡每個人都羨慕的階級而已。要去坐那裡要有門票，而這門票是錢買不到的。

然後是其他階級。僅次於體育健將和啦啦隊的富家公子，他們因為玩的東西和其他人都不是同一個等級的，所以他們會自成一群。然後還有玩音樂的，科學狂，電腦宅，校刊社，動漫迷，諸如此類的，大家各有各的地盤，以受歡迎的程度做為階級分類的標準。然後還有最底層的，校園怪胎。沒人想要去校園怪胎村，裡頭通常住著拿破崙炸藥這一型的人，醜的，太胖或太瘦的，講話結結巴巴的，有奇怪嗜好的，動作笨拙的。他們就像帶著會致命的社交病毒一樣讓人避之唯恐不及，一旦你被視作他們的一員，約會再見，朋友再見，你得被叫怪胎直到畢業。

Chris和Seb還有其他高中新鮮人就像站在車燈前瑟瑟發抖的小鹿一樣進了高中。Chris本來覺得再怎麼樣都會有Seb在身邊，結果情況卻是，除了Seb，往他身邊擠的人越來越多。自從他進了足球隊之後學校地位便一路往上，Seb則是往另一個方向。從Chris的角度來看，Seb並沒有什麼不好。的確他的臉圓嘟嘟的，但Chris覺得這樣很可愛，捏起來手感又好。他喜歡美食，甜點尤其是最愛，Chris一向樂於陪他到處吃，把他喜歡的菜讓給他，幫他吃掉他不喜歡的。也因為這樣，Seb看起來肉肉的。人們嫌棄這樣的身材，只有Chris知道，這樣柔軟溫暖的身體抱起來有多舒服。

在Chris眼中，Seb什麼都好，當別人不這樣認為的時候他很驚訝。

Chris一進足球隊之後時間就永遠不夠用。傑克森教練很嚴格，嚴格到你做不到他的要求，他會直接把你踢出去，別想什麼二次機會。Chris喜歡打球，除了四分衛其他的位置他不想要，所以他也朝這個目標努力，即使要他在碎石子路上爬行他也願意。他喜歡踩在修剪整齊的球場草地上，在烤盤裡互相碰撞推擠的刺激感，把橄欖形的球往上拋在空中旋轉幾圈再掉入自己手裡的重量，在眾人的歡呼和叫囂中抱著球奔向達陣區，球場的燈光和熱度，啦啦隊的動作，和隊友跟教練討論爭辯playbook裡的交鋒策略，一件件將加墊的塑料頭盔、護肩、護臀及護膝穿上身的感覺。這種貫穿全身的狂熱，沒有親自下場過的人不能明白。人人都想成為其中一員，但只有最強的人才能留下來，坐上那個位置。Chris從一開始就認定那是他的位置。他拼命練習，爭取表現和認同，他要成為足球隊的一員，成為主力四分衛。

Chris為了球隊下了許多努力。甩掉原本偏瘦的身材，拼命增加肌肉。每天早起做體能訓練，控制飲食，高蛋白飲品和能量棒隨時準備好。他要讓自己強壯到足以抵擋對方防守組的擒抱與衝撞，也要敏捷到能閃過所有的阻礙達陣和傳接球。Chris最喜歡當四分衛喊Set的時候，所有的進攻球員開始各就各位。他站在進攻線員的後面，身後有他的跑鋒，左右有接球員，邊鋒等在一旁。他全身肌肉緊繃在整套制服與護具下，呼吸重又濃，耳機裡傳來教練的吼叫，他大喊出進攻暗號，所有人都注意聆聽他的話屏息以待，空氣彷彿凝結在他們四周。當中鋒將球發到他手上的時候，場內場外的每個人都動了起來，由他決定該把大家帶往什麼方向。那種感覺令他腎上腺素狂飆，興奮的感覺強烈到足以爆掉他的心臟。他愛死了這種感覺。

他花了很多時間在球隊上，但他也沒有放棄功課。優秀的運動員功課好不好不是那麼重要似乎已經成了一種大多數人認定的事，但Chris不打算變成那種只會打球的笨蛋，Lisa也不會允許。如果Lisa發現他因為練球而功課退步，她一定會把Chris拖出球隊然後鎖在房間裡直到把落後的功課補回來。他拼命提升技巧和體能，努力把成績維持在水準之上。他和Seb一起去看美國隊長特展時第一次遲到了，他向Seb道歉大概有五十次，Seb完全不在乎。第二次他們約好去新開的吃到飽餐廳排隊搶優惠的時候他讓Seb等了半小時才趕到，Seb說沒關係。他和Seb一起看電影的時候睡著了，Seb沒叫醒他，只是幫他蓋了件外套。他為了幫隊友慶生開派對而忘了曾和Seb說要一起去買鞋子的事情，Seb也沒有生氣。

直到有一天他從球隊聚會結束回家後在facebook上看到Seb發表了一個狀態。Seb去看了Nolan的新電影，寫下激動的感想，每個字彷彿都在跳動。他們倆在這部電影還沒開拍前就十分期待，討論選角和拍攝，猜劇情，分享預告片和海報，也說好一定要去搶第一場首映的票。結果Seb去看了電影卻沒有找他。

Chris當下的第一個反應就是打電話去抗議，Seb只是淡淡地說他太忙了，八成抽不出時間來。

現在就連午餐他們也沒有一起吃了，當初他端著盤子找到Seb坐的那一桌，正要加入他的時候，就被其他隊友叫走了。他們怪聲怪氣地說球隊的人應該要坐在一起，而不是跟那幾個怪胎鬼混。他坐在隊員中間，看著他們和啦啦隊員們打情罵俏，而Seb一個人默默吃著飯的時候他就發現，現在自己也成為那些一年到頭都穿著球隊外套的傢伙之一了。一個有著美麗紅髮的女孩緊緊挨著他坐，跟他講話。她是高年級的啦啦隊員，午餐是一瓶果汁和兩塊燕麥餅乾。Chris能看見Seb往他這個方向看過來，又很快把臉別過去。

Seb和Chris不一樣。在高中裡，他沒有被編進任何一個團體，而且感謝老天，沒有進怪胎村。他以一種對一切保持疏離的態度，冷淡地看待高中生活，就好像他們是一群猴子而他是一種更高層次的生命型態一樣。他不管現在流行的服裝和髮型，不管現在大家都在玩什麼活動，他做他想要的做的事，以至於有一陣子Chris覺得自己快跟不上他。Seb對大家都在聽的流行音樂嗤之以鼻，他喜歡的樂團Chris連聽都沒聽過。他看的電影常會有擺在那裡十五分鐘不動的鏡頭，一談起老電影來能說得頭頭是道，而Chris在陪他看楚浮電影的時候會睡著。不少電影大師陪伴Chris進入夢鄉過，特別是新浪潮電影簡直無一例外，亞倫雷奈和侯麥讓他睡得最香。Seb讀柏拉圖，讀尼采，讀存在主義，Chris在他身邊讀體育雜誌。Seb是如此特別的存在，他運動不好，被笑胖，但同時又是如此聰明與神秘，別人的嘲弄對他來說似乎毫無意義。

Chris有時候會覺得Seb很陌生。但是當他們一起坐在Seb家的長餐桌旁，他把煎得金黃的馬鈴薯塊全撥到Seb的盤子裡，然後幫他吃掉胡蘿蔔的時候，Seb滿足又期待的笑容總讓他知道，這還是那個Seb。

******

Chris在Seb的房間裡第一次遇到Ben。這天晚上球隊沒有要去哪裡瞎混，也沒有聚餐，他想到蘇活區最近新開的一家餐廳，他們的提拉米蘇在網路上評價很好。Chris常會注意哪裡有新開的餐廳，然後找Seb一起去。雖然他有嚴格的飲食計畫不能亂吃東西，但他喜歡看Seb吃到美食時眉開眼笑的模樣。

當他推開Seb的房門時他就看見Ben了。他的臉像是月球表面，有著因為痘子留下的疤痕，頂著現在沒人留的過氣髮型，眼鏡滑了下來，得要不時推回去。他的球鞋髒得像抹布，T-shirt的領口鬆掉變形。Seb和他盤腿坐在地板上，周圍堆了幾疊書。

Seb看到Chris進來的時候笑著打了個招呼，"怎麼來了，今天不用練習嗎？"

Chris瞪著那個彷彿從上個世紀穿越時空來到這裡的陌生人，"他是誰啊？為什麼會在這裡？"

"這是Ben，我的朋友，我們一起上生物課。"

"那你又為什麼在這裡啊，足球先生？這裡可沒有球場或啦啦隊員。"Ben盯著他，語氣不太友善。

Chris才想到自己還穿著球隊夾克。"這是Chris。"Seb說。

"我知道啊，大家都認得足球隊的。"

Chris感覺到莫名的怒火中燒。Seb的每個朋友他都認識，例如和他們一起長大的Anthony，還有其他中學同學。但這個髒兮兮的傢伙是誰啊？那麼大辣辣，那麼莫名其妙地出現在Seb的房間裡，就好像他們很熟一樣，Seb還說這是他的朋友。重點是，Seb沒有向他介紹Chris是誰。

"我是Sebby的未婚夫，在這裡很正常吧。"Chris擺出咬牙切齒的假笑，他想要捍衛他的地盤，Seb的房間就是他的地盤。有必要的話他會為了這個房間的出入權和這個不識好歹的傢伙打一架，在Seb的房門外尿一圈有用的話他也會這麼做。

"Chris，拜託喔。"Seb看起來很無奈。

Ben則相反，他誇張大笑了，"對啦對啦未婚夫，我還是他的姐妹咧。"然後他突然很興奮地拉著Seb的手臂，"我想這是第一次足球隊的跟我講話，不是用'滾開你個豬頭'，或是'報告拿來給我抄'這樣的內容。"

"Chris不是那種人，雖然有點沒禮貌。"Seb皺著眉頭。

Ben像是突然想起什麼，"你確定這不是某種惡作劇嗎？足球隊的耶，他們不是都應該跟自己人待在一起嗎？啦啦隊員坐在大腿上什麼的。"

Chris現在很想揍人，"你在胡說什麼！"

"Chris不是那種人。"Seb再一次強調，然後轉向Chris，"跑來做什麼？"

Chris收起怒容，換上比較和緩的語氣，"今天練完球沒有活動，找你去吃飯。蘇活區新開的餐廳，提拉米蘇很棒的那家。"

"我知道那間！"Seb的雙眼迸出光芒，"聽說他們的舒芙雷也很棒！"

"我們就點兩個餐，然後餐後甜點各點一個，兩個都給你吃。"

"超棒的。"

Ben看看Seb再看看Chris，眼神在他們倆身上移來移去。他從地板上站起來，"這個組合實在太怪了，我得先消化一下。"他拎起一個靠在牆邊的背包，"既然如此，Seb，我就不打擾你和未婚夫約會了。"

"別聽他亂講。"

"我剛剛跟你說的唱片，明天再帶給你。

Seb送Ben出去，Chris獨自攤倒在Seb的床上。當他們還小的時候，很常一起躺在Seb的床上。他們在Seb媽媽過來幫他們蓋被子說晚安之後，就鑽進被窩裡，用手電筒照著偷買來的漫畫一邊翻一邊討論，或是呵對方癢，笑得吵醒Seb媽媽過來查看。

他翻了個身把臉埋進Seb的被子，令人安心熟悉的檸檬味溜進他的鼻子裡，Seb的味道。他突然想到Seb開始交與他無關的朋友了，這感覺令他不安，又有些煩躁。

******

真正讓Chris和Seb像一條河碰上分水嶺一樣開始往兩邊分流的事情發生在他們升上十一年級的暑假。炎炎夏日，紐約就像個大烤爐一樣悶熱，讓每個人每天都汗涔涔臭烘烘的，只想待在冷氣房裡。這個暑假發生的事Chris都記得很清楚。首先是政府裡發生了一件和政治獻金有關的醜聞，搞得幾個官員雞飛狗跳，被調查的調查彈劾的彈劾，還下台了幾個。尼克隊拿了總冠軍，而洋基隊則面臨史上最長連敗的窘境。那個全民偶像和他多年分分合合的女朋友終於結了婚，然後婚姻在不到兩個月就垮了的鬧劇佔據八卦小報的頭條好幾週。不管是外星人還是超級罪犯或是皮卡丘什麼的終於對紐約失去了興趣，轉而攻擊亞洲。鋼鐵人的新節目和新武器，還有新一代復仇者們的初次亮相引發討論。然後，美國隊長在政府整個形象盪到谷底的時候出來擔任救援投手，他接下國防部長的重責大任，好幫政府挽回一點民心。

Chris是和家人一起看美國隊長就任的記者會的。從民調數據顯示，被醜聞搞得焦頭爛額的總統總算做出一件加分的選擇。他是戰功彪炳的軍人，救了世界好幾次，形象良好。他那種剛正不阿和堅忍不拔的態度很符合美國現階段試圖展現給世人的樣子，當然世人買不買單又是另外一回事。評論家們倒是有不同見解，的確他能帶給國人耳目一新的感覺，但以他的個性和過去的紀錄來說，當總統的決策與他的立場相背時，總統恐怕不會有一個乖乖聽話的國防部長，而另一派的評論家則是駁斥這樣的說法，認為他們如此是懷疑隊長的忠誠度。美國隊長不會害怕壓力，他對於抵抗壓力這件事可擅長的了。

Chris記得老媽就像少女見到偶像一樣坐在電視機前目不轉睛地看著隊長演講。隊長的演講很有名，從他甦醒之後這麼多年來他經歷過許多需要公開發表聲明的時候，每次他都能輕易擄獲人心。Chris想就算他用那張臉來宣布今年加稅百分之五十這種消息大概也會把大家感動的一把鼻涕一把眼淚。時間終於開始慢慢趕上他的年紀了，當然以他一百多歲的實際年齡來說，他看起來還是非常年輕。他就像是個保養得宜的四十歲男子一樣，兩鬢有些微灰髮夾雜，臉上多了點皺紋，但那張剛毅的臉還是有不變的堅強。

鏡頭帶到他站在一旁支持他的家人。他的配偶，丈夫，Bucky Barnes沉默而從容地站在隊長的身後，用深情又驕傲的眼神凝視著他的側臉。美國隊長當年因為被狗仔隊拍到而宣布要和男人結婚的時候引發軒然大波，Chris當時還沒出生呢，但他看過影片。他看見隊長處在許多充滿歧視和偏見的責罵中面不改色，對於記者尖銳的提問勇敢回應。幾年後又發現原來這個擄獲隊長的心的神秘男子竟然是咆嘯突擊隊的隊員，據稱已經死於1944年的Barnes中士。Barnes中士在墜落山谷之後遭九頭蛇俘虜洗腦成為冬兵的歷史被挖了出來，隊長自始至終都和他站在一起面對排山倒海而來的質疑與艱難的審判時期。最後Barnes中士的審判成功過關了，世人和法院決定該為他犯下的罪行負責的人是九頭蛇而不是他。他們始終都在彼此的身邊。

然後是他的兒子們。James和他的弟弟，穿著西裝打上領帶站在一旁。James可以說是Chris人生中的宿敵，儘管他們從六歲以後就沒再見過面。Chris對當時的事只剩下模模糊糊的印象，只知道自己終於擊退情敵。好吧說擊退有點太自抬身價了，他記得當初是James自己按下自爆按鈕，讓他老爸給拎到別的學校去。他記得那個混亂的生日會有美國隊長和鋼鐵人，糖果屋和小馬，還有一隻大白鳥？他記不太清楚了。

James現在帥得不得了，基本上就是隊長的年輕版。至於他的弟弟，則是比較像Barnes中士，當初他們領養小孩的時候可真會挑啊。James的弟弟對著攝影鏡頭笑彎了眼睛，還揮揮手向不知道是誰打招呼，然後James很快把他的手壓下來，兩兄弟嘀嘀咕咕幾句，直到Barnes中士瞄了他們倆一眼才閉上嘴。

Chris覺得他們真是最酷的一家人了。Chris看過他們上街時被狗仔隊拍的照片，當時James和弟弟還小，隊長用嬰兒背帶把還是寶寶的弟弟揹在胸前，一手輕拍寶寶的背，另一手緊緊牽著Barnes中士戴手套的左手，Barnes中士則是牽著James。他們都戴上墨鏡，對於狗仔隊逼人的鏡頭視若無睹，因為他們太酷了才不在乎狗仔隊像蒼蠅一樣追著他們。Lisa捧著雜誌嚎叫隊長果然是個愛家的好男人之類的，Chris只覺得James沒有再出現在Seb的面前真是太好了。

總之，那是個炎熱而多事的夏天。Chris整天在學校做訓練，臥推，立定跳遠，穿梭跑等等，然後被拖去參加各種派對。參加的人全是足球隊和啦啦隊還有他們認為有資格來參加的酷學生們，一起玩無聊的遊戲，大家親來親去的。Chris在家裡辦過一次，事後他們花了整整三天清掃整理屋子，從游泳池裡撈出垃圾，不見或是壞掉的東西就更不用說了。從那次起Lisa就禁止他們家再舉辦任何參加者年齡在二十五歲以下的派對。他最後乾脆不再參加了，他寧可和同樣受夠了的Anthony一起看那些NFL的經典賽事，研究他們的戰略。美式足球可不止是一堆大個子在場上推來擠去的野蠻遊戲，這是一場關於戰略與攻防的競賽。四分衛需要決定要拿什麼樣的進攻策略來面對什麼樣的隊伍，Chris非常認真研究這點。

當他們的主力四分衛在派對裡因為從屋頂跳進游泳池而摔斷腿之後，傑克森教練宣布將會在開學後決定誰會擔任新的主力四分衛。他還強調，希望新的主力四分衛不要因為愚蠢的行為而毀了自己的運動生涯。Chris為這位學長的遭遇感到難過，但他知道他的機會來了。

而Seb，除了到唱片行去打工，則是在為了開學後加入話劇社做準備。Seb去打工之後，他聽的音樂就讓Chris更難懂了，什麼灰色橡皮*啦，鐵屑鐘乳石*諸如此類怪名字的樂團CD出現在他的櫃子裡，害Chris去找他的時候都不敢說要聽音樂。而且Seb還突然對演戲產生興趣，Chris對此始料未及。他的第一個反應是話劇社都是書呆子和怪胎在參加的，但他沒說出來，而是抽時間陪Seb讀劇本。和Seb在一起的時候他總是接到很多電話和簡訊，有他的隊友的，有一堆女孩子的，但他選擇不去理會。

Seb的生日到了。Seb媽媽決定在家裡煮幾樣好吃的東西，配上自己做的大蛋糕，和Chris一家一起好好吃頓飯小小慶祝一下就好了。Chris好幾天前就買好禮物，只要練完球就可以直接去Seb家了。結果他的隊友叫住了他。

"Chris，等一下別溜掉，要一起去Amber的家慶祝她的生日。"

"不行，等一下我有事。"Chris斷然拒絕。

他的隊友很不高興地搥了他一下，"搞什麼？還能有什麼事啊？我答應她要把整隊足球隊帶去的，她的朋友指定你一定要到，我保證你一定會出現，你不能讓我沒面子！"

他們爭論了一下，對方扔出一堆關於隊友啊合群啊不講義氣啊之類的指控，最後Chris屈服了，但他強調待一下就會離開。Amber家的後院擠滿了人，每一位足球隊員和啦啦隊都在這裡。有些人跳進游泳池裡，有的人在池畔嬉鬧，大家手上都拿著紙杯裝的飲料，排行榜的熱門歌曲響徹雲霄，Amber就像個女王一樣到處走來走去和每個人講話。有人帶了酒來，還有偷抽菸，Chris都閃得遠遠的。Chris一邊應付擠過來跟他說話的人，一邊看著錶。

然後他注意到了，Tracy在看他。Tracy是啦啦隊的一員，美麗大方，身邊圍了一群男生。儘管她好像有上百個追求者那麼多吧，但從沒見過她對哪個有興趣。有謠言說她有個已經在大學足球隊的男朋友，不過今晚，Chris能很清楚感覺到她的眼神透過人群找到他。

他忍耐著和大家閒聊，講球隊戰績和校園八卦，和大家一起吹了蛋糕蠟燭。等到他們宣布要玩某個無聊的接吻遊戲的時候他再也忍不住了，手錶顯示他已經遲到，遲到很久了。Chris不顧其他人的挽留衝了出去，留下Anthony在那裡幫他擋住其他人。

當他來到Seb家樓下的時候他收到來自Scott的簡訊。"老媽說等你回家就要讓你好看。"簡潔有力地表達了Lisa的不滿。

Chris衝進Seb家的時候先是向Seb媽媽道歉，然後急忙去找Seb。當Chris打開Seb房門的時候他正朝著窗外揮手。他轉過身來，看到Chris之後給他一個勉強的微笑。

"Seb，.我很抱歉，我真的真的很抱歉，被球隊的事情耽誤了，我已經很努力趕過來了，我──"

"沒關係，Chris，"Seb打斷他，"我知道你忙。你要吃塊蛋糕嗎？"

"呃..."

"噢對了，我忘了你有飲食計畫，看我多笨啊。"Seb有點失望。他試著隱藏起來，但不太成功。

對於Chris錯過晚餐的事，Se沒再多說什麼。他很乖，他總是很乖，Chris寧可他生氣，罵他遲到，也不要他像現在這樣什麼都不計較的樣子，這只會加深他的愧疚。他決定現在是轉移焦點的好時機，他拿出他的禮物，"生日快樂，Sebby。"

"哇。"Seb拆了禮物，是一雙靴子。Chris想彌補上次沒有陪他去買鞋子的過錯，特地挑了一雙同牌子的最好的鞋子。那雙鞋很貴，但Chris不在乎。Seb很給他面子，立刻穿上鞋子，在Chris面前走來走去。鞋子很合腳，那當然，Chris知道Seb腳的尺寸。

Chris突然想到看到Seb站在窗邊，"你剛剛，是在跟誰揮手？"

Seb脫掉鞋子，小心翼翼放回鞋盒裡，"喔，鵜鶘先生幫James送禮物來給我。James現在人在非洲，他剛剛用視訊和我聯絡。"

鵜鶘先生？James？Chris想了想，然後觸電一樣坐直身體，James！

"你現在和他有連絡？"

"嗯，從他爸爸Barnes中士受審那年開始我就和他一直保持聯絡了。"Seb笑了笑，帶著崇拜的神情，"他好堅強，家裡出這種事都不害怕，說他們一定會挺過去的。"

"我都不知道你和他還有聯絡。"Chris嚇出一身冷汗。他沒想到都過了這麼久了，還會從Seb口中聽見James的名字，而他竟然不知道他們一直有往來。

"因為我知道你不喜歡他，所以沒有講。"Seb突然用力拍了一下他的大腿，"你知道他送我什麼嗎？"

Seb很激動地從床上拿起幾張方形的紙板，獻寶似的遞到Chris面前，"你看你看！Sonic Youth的白標唱片！還有這個！"他抽出另一張，"單軌版本的Blonde on Blonde！還有這幾張，The Clash早期的單曲！你知道這幾張多難找嗎？"

Chris接過那幾張黑膠唱片。他不曉得它們有什麼價值，他連什麼是白標唱片都不知道。但他看Seb像個小孩子一樣雀躍不已，他想大概真的很不得了。而這令Chris很不爽。

"他還幫我錄了這個。"Seb拿出一張CD。Chirs心想都什麼時候了誰還聽CD，不過Seb很快放到唱盤上。"一些他覺得挺不錯的歌，陪他在非洲度過很多寂寞的夜晚。"

"他跑去非洲幹嘛？"

"參加一個聯合國的醫療團，那裡好像有什麼疫情在漫延。"

"他才幾歲？不是跟我們一樣大嗎？"

Seb咧嘴一笑，"他已經有兩個博士學位了。"音樂從喇叭中緩緩流洩出來，"啊，Elvis Costello的歌。"

"誰？"

Seb爬上床躺下來，閉起眼睛，把那幾張唱片緊緊抓在手中，臉上掛著滿足而享受的表情，"你聽過這首歌嗎？叫 I Want You。"

Chris氣沖沖回到家，把Lisa的責罵關在房門外。他上網去查了一下，好吧，那幾張唱片的確很珍貴。這是老爸是國防部長的好處吧，Chris忿忿不平又毫無根據地想，還不是靠你爸。Seb欣喜的表情在他腦海裡徘徊不去。已經過了這麼久，James這傢伙還是陰魂不散。他有個超級英雄高官老爸，他十七歲就有兩個博士學位。當他們在這裡為了功課和比賽分數還有臉上的痘子煩惱的時候，他在非洲救人。Chris買了一雙店裡最貴的鞋子當做禮物，他大老遠送來的是有錢也不見得買得到的夢幻收藏珍品。Chris很想無理取鬧，把那些唱片的功勞歸於James有個超級英雄老爸，儘管他並不知道一個超級英雄和獲取稀有的唱片有什麼關係，又不是說他可以叫他老爸調動軍隊，到每一家二手唱片行去挖那些唱片。但為Seb錄專輯？I Want You？他媽的。Chris狠狠踢了他的牆壁，在上頭留下髒髒的鞋印。

Chris拿出相本，找到十一年前在Seb生日會上他們一起拍的照片。當時他們都還那麼小，一起站在一座被拆得東倒西歪的糖果屋前，手上抓著彩虹小馬的玩具，一匹真的小馬就站在他們身邊。然後他一張一張往下看，每一年他們的生日，都是一起過的。除了今年，Chris沒有今年的合照可以貼上去。

Chris氣炸了。他本來以為自己氣的是James，但現在才發現，他氣的是輸給James的自己。

待續


	3. Chapter 3

即使現在頭髮亂七八糟，嘴角有破掉的傷口，Tracy看起來仍然美麗。Tracy永遠都是完美的，她是全校最美的女孩子，啦啦隊隊長。她是女王，學生世界裡的統治者。只要她今天換了一種新的穿搭風格，第二天就成為全校的流行。每個化妝的女孩都模仿她的眉型，用和她一樣顏色的唇膏，腳上套著她穿過的鞋子款式。女孩們恨她，也愛她。她們想要打敗她，又想要成為她。男孩們只想拜倒在她的啦啦隊短裙下。

除了Chris以外。

Tracy發現自己成為眾人的焦點。要是在平常，她會很喜歡，又覺得理所當然，但此刻她看起來心煩意亂，巴不得能立刻踹開大門跑出去。門外的爭吵聲沒有停止，他們聽見傑克森先生現在正用宏亮的聲音，試圖和羅斯太太講道理。他們就要打冠軍賽了，每一分鐘的訓練都很重要，更不要說他的主力球員現在正被困在裡頭。但羅斯太太認為教這些學生解決人際紛爭比球賽重要多了。

"Tracy，妳和Sebastian似乎處的很不愉快。有什麼特別的原因嗎？"霍克先生問。

Chris本來以為她會閉上嘴直到五點，沒想到她咬了咬嘴唇之後說："那個傢伙害我跟Chris分手。"

"我？"Seb指著自己一臉疑惑。Ben和Mark則是非常驚訝地來回看著他們，最後換上等著聽八卦新聞的看好戲表情。

"我說過了，我跟妳的事，和Seb沒有關係。"Chris加重語氣強調。

"是嗎？好吧，如果那天被撞倒的不是他而是別人，你還會跟我分手嗎？"Tracy用不服氣的聲音和眼神逼問Chris。

Chris沒有回答，他沒有問過自己這個問題。他想到Seb受傷那天，一動也不動地躺在地上，腦袋上的血沾濕了他的手，現在只要撥開他的劉海，還能看見那道疤。Chris記得自己當時看著Tracy，發現他恨她。他從都沒想過自己會去恨一個人，更不要說那個人在當時還算是他的女朋友。算是吧，他們當時處在一方提出分手了但沒有雙方都答應的模糊地帶。

"看吧，就說是他害的。"Tracy惡狠狠地看了Seb一眼，Seb滿臉問號望向Chris。但Chris覺得，這個問題的答案很難用三言兩語就解決。

******

回到學校之後，升上十一年級的Chris開始有頻繁上場的機會。他熟讀playbook裡的每一條戰略，比其他競爭者更用心，更勤奮。他把每一次上場比賽都當作最後一次，讓他對足球的熱情在球場上燃燒。他的肌肉痠痛，心跳得像鼓擊，汗如雨下，他的喘息悶在頭盔裡，場外的歡呼聲成了一陣陣嗡嗡巨響，燈光將球場照亮如白日，對方的防守組像一隊卡車朝他衝來。無論是他親自跑進達陣區，或是將球傳給隊友讓他們去衝鋒陷陣，得分的那一刻總是最棒的，就像有一道火焰隨他的血液流竄在他的全身。他很好奇其他的球員和他有沒有同樣的感覺，他很難解釋，但他每次勝利之後，最想分享心情的人總是Seb。Seb對球賽並不狂熱，但只要Chris出賽，就會看到Seb出現在球場邊，握著拳頭看Chris在場上運籌帷幄。Chris每次向觀眾舉起手的時候他都會朝著Seb的方向。

Chris覺得和Seb就像跳著一種只有他們懂的舞步，一進一退，一左一右，他們特有的默契和節奏是別人無法理解的。但Seb帶著Sunny出現在他面前的時候徹底毀掉他們這種怪異的平衡，Chris還以為他最大的敵人正在非洲，沒想到是個出其不意的突襲者。

那女孩有一頭黑色長髮，她的眼妝又黑又濃，口紅和指甲也塗上黑色，有八根手指頭戴上銀色的戒指，鼻翼上釘著一個小環，活像是從Marilyn Manson的mv走出來似的。他們現在坐在一家常常光顧的快餐店裡，Chris卻覺得自己像是處在陰陽魔界的某一集裡，所有的事情都不對勁。

"Chris，這是Sunny。"Seb有些尷尬，"我們...呃..."

"在約會。"Sunny接下他的話，細長的手臂攬過Seb的肩。

Chris閉上眼睛。這是假的，我在作夢，這不是真的。他睜開眼睛的時候Sunny還是坐在他的眼前。"我的天啊。"

"我知道我知道，當初我問Seb要不要一起去看The National的演唱會的時候，我也是這樣想的。"

Seb趁著暑假跑到一家唱片行，找到打工的機會。他並不缺錢，但可以整天聽音樂和用員工價買到唱片的吸引力太大了。Seb就是在唱片行認識Sunny的。Sunny幾乎天天往唱片行跑，他們閒聊幾句今年受矚目的樂團，聊聊老音樂。然後Sunny出其不意地給Seb一個快速直球，約他一起去看演唱會。Sunny對被嚇得結結巴巴的Seb說："我就當作你同意囉。"於是他們就開始約會了。

"我的天啊。"Chris的詞彙庫一下子乾枯了，他只說得出這句話。Seb有些窘迫又害羞的表情幾乎抽乾他肺裡的空氣，他快不能呼吸。

"Seb說他最好的朋友是足球隊的，我本來不相信，沒想到是真的。"Sunny打量著Chris。

Chris從震驚中找到一點應答的能力。"呃...就...對我是足球隊的。"

Seb像是逃開一樣去洗手間。只剩下Chris和Sunny面對面坐在一起。Sunny吸著可樂，神色自若，Chris只想跑出去，把自己埋進棉被裡，祈禱第二天早上起來一切就恢復正常。

"所以，這不是什麼惡作劇嗎？"Sunny咬著吸管問，"你這樣的人和Seb這樣的人，看起來不太像會是好朋友的樣子。"

"惡作劇？"

"聽說以前有個普通平凡的女生，戴著眼鏡，還有牙套那種。"Sunny把可樂推到一邊，突然殺氣騰騰的樣子，"然後呢，有個足球隊的大帥哥追求她。那個傻女孩還以為自己在演什麼灰姑娘呢，就答應和他在一起。結果她成了全校的笑柄，因為那些足球隊的不過就是打賭要把她弄上床而已。"

"我沒聽過這樣的事。"Chris的足球隊幼稚歸幼稚，這樣的事他們不可能做。

Sunny哼哼兩聲，"是啊，那也不知道是多久前的事了。反正有這種傳聞，就像B棟二樓男生廁所裡的鬼一樣的那種校園傳說。"

"我跟Seb從小一起長大，不可能跟他開這種玩笑。"Chris有點惱怒，這女孩才跟Seb認識多久，竟然敢質疑他。"等等，妳剛剛說B棟二樓男生廁所有鬼？我常去耶！"

"那你有被摸屁股嗎？反正呢，Seb很相信你，所以如果你欺負他，我會揍你。"在他們頭頂燈光的照射下，Sunny手指上的戒指散發微微的寒光。

"妳要保護他？妳？"

"為什麼不呢？我喜歡他啊。"

Chris突然對她升起一種奇怪的好感。這女孩就算威脅著要揍人，也是因為她不想讓Seb受到傷害。Chris有種她和自己是同一國的認同感。

Seb回來了，他們的氣氛也少了一開始的尷尬而越來越輕鬆。除了Chris手機鈴聲被Sunny無情地嘲笑之外，出乎他意料之外的，他們還滿有得聊的。Sunny不只熱愛音樂，愛看電影，她也喜歡看運動賽，各種比賽都能分析得頭頭是道。Chris為了他的手機鈴聲拼命辯護，說這首歌會盤踞在排行榜冠軍好幾個禮拜是有原因的，Sunny則毫無道理地抨擊說因為那首歌是會洗腦的垃圾。Chris被迫承認自己對音樂毫無品味，應該接受嚴格的音樂再教育。

除了Seb對著Sunny微笑，或者因為Sunny一句尖銳的評語而放聲大笑的時候，Chris的心都會像一塊毛巾一樣被扭絞著，他們的晚餐其實還挺愉快的。

要離開的時候，Sunny自己開車，所以Chris堅持要送Seb回家。他們一路上幾乎沒有交談，街上依然車水馬龍熱鬧無比，和車裡一觸即發的氣氛形成對比。Chris緊緊握著方向盤十點鐘和兩點鐘的位置，直直盯著前方，就好像他是個剛學開車的新手。他們停在Seb家樓下，Chris將車熄火，兩人坐在一片沉默裡。

"怎麼你不為我高興？"Seb率先開口。

"我只是不敢相信。女朋友？"Chris瞪大眼睛。"我的意思是，女朋友？"

Seb看著他，"為什麼不敢相信？你覺得有女孩子會喜歡我是件難以置信的事嗎？"

"我不是這個意思。"

"那你是什麼意思？你不喜歡Ben，我看得出來。現在有人願意跟我出去約會，你也不高興。"Seb的聲音尖銳又急促，"還是、還是你覺得我只能待在你身邊當小跟班，襯托你的條件多麼好多麼優秀嗎？"

Seb的話像熱水潑向Chris。Chris很驚訝，也感到刺痛。"我沒有那樣子想過，我從來就沒有把你當成是我的小跟班或是要襯托我什麼的。你怎麼能這樣想我？是Ben他們這樣告訴你的嗎？說我和你當朋友只是要你襯托我這樣的狗屁？"

Seb低下頭，過了好一會才說，"我跟他們你不是這樣的人。他們很難相信，你知道，他們大多吃過運動健將的虧。"

"我不是那些愛欺負人的混蛋！"Chris用力搥打方向盤，"我也從來沒有想過要利用你！"

"我知道，Chris，我知道。只是...只是你的反應，我...我不曉得。"

"我只是...我只是很驚訝你交了新朋友和女朋友我卻完全不知情。難道我們不是...不是朋友嗎？"

"Chris，"Seb向前看著車窗外，庭院裡的那排樹現在是一片黑色的陰影，因為晚風而搖動枝頭，"我很寂寞。"

"你有我啊，Sebby，你一直都有我。"Chris突然有一股衝動，很想要擁抱他。但他始終沒有這樣做，只是把手緊緊握著方向盤。

"我知道，Chris。但是，我不能只靠著你每天從足球隊和學校省下來的幾分鐘而活。那對你也不公平。"Seb仍然沒有看他，"我喜歡有一堆朋友可以在一起，我也想要知道那是什麼感覺。"

"什麼感覺？"

"你喜歡一個人的時候，那個人也喜歡你。"Seb臉上泛起苦澀的微笑。"我想要知道被一個人喜愛的感覺，約會是什麼感覺呢？牽手和擁抱的時候該用力還是溫柔呢？接吻的時候腦袋要擺左邊還是右邊才不會撞到鼻子。我想要知道這些感覺。"

Chris現在腦子一團亂，他沒辦法很快理出Seb的話裡有什麼額外的意思，或者根本沒有。他把手掌壓在額頭上，試著要思考但失敗了。"所以你真的，真的很喜歡Sunny嗎？"

"應該是吧。她人其實挺好的，懂的又很多，只是外表比較...你知道的。"Seb想了想，似乎不是很確定，"而且她喜歡我。她自己走過來跟我說她喜歡我，問我要不要跟她一起出去。有人喜歡這樣的我，你能想像嗎？"

Chris突然發現，Seb平常擺出淡然處之的態度，並不是因為他不在乎別人的評價，而是他很在乎。他的毫不在意是一種自我保護，保護自己不被惡言惡語傷害。他並沒有他所表現的那麼堅強。

即使一整隊防守組踩過他的身上都沒讓Chris感到這麼痛過，但是，他還是希望Seb快樂。"剛剛是我的錯，我的反應...我的反應太糟了。"Chris把手放在Seb的肩上，感覺到他在自己手下顫抖了一下，"我很替你開心，真的。"

Seb對他笑一笑，"那就好，你的支持對我很重要。"

Seb決定結束他們的談話，下了車，Chris叫住他，"我們...我們沒事吧？"

"當然，我們沒事。"

"禮拜六你想去...去看電影嗎？"

Seb垂下雙眼，"我和Sunny約好了要去逛市集，所以..."

"好吧，好吧。"Chris對他擺擺手，"快上去吧。"

三十分鐘之後Chris和Anthony一起站在Shake Shack大排長龍的隊伍裡。Anthony是被Chris十萬火急地找來的，Chris用一種彷彿全天下的孕婦都要在下一秒生產的緊急語氣把他從電視前拖了出來，一起進了這家漢堡店。自從他們開始飲食計畫之後就沒再進過漢堡店了，那裡是每個運動員的禁地，但現在Chris卻點了夾著嫩煎肉片和起司的漢堡、淋上起司醬波浪狀的薯條，更可怕的是，還有一大杯可樂。Anthony捂著眼睛什麼都沒敢點，痛苦地讓食物誘人的香氣包圍著他。

Chris迫不及待將包裝紙分向兩邊。正當他張口的時候Anthony終於出聲制止了他，"要是被教練看到你吃這些東西他會徒手把你摺成兩半。"

Chris用力咬下一口漢堡，感覺牛肉和起司的濃郁香味在嘴裡蔓延，和生菜及洋蔥譜出一道可口的樂章，發燙的肉汁沾上他的手指。他剛剛經歷過人生最大的震撼教育，他一向覺得安全又完整的世界被敲下一角，他很需要這些高熱量高油脂的美食安慰一下受驚嚇的心靈。去他飲食計畫。"Seb有女朋友了。"

原先往後靠在椅背上的Anthony坐直身體，兩眼瞪大，"真的假的！"

嘴裡塞滿東西的Chris點點頭，他吸了一大口可樂，Anthony看了之後倒吸一口氣。Anthony冷靜下來想了想，"我知道了，是不是一個叫Sunny的女生？黑頭髮妝畫得像吸血鬼一樣的？"

"你怎麼知道？"

"前兩天我到Seb打工的唱片行去找他，想買幾張摩城唱片的專輯送我媽當生日禮物，就碰到那個女生跟Seb有說有笑的。"Anthony的眼睛盯在淋著起司醬還在冒煙中的薯條上，"她幫我挑了幾張，人還不錯吧。只是跟我辯論Stevie Wonder哪張專輯是他最佳專輯的時候，很有...自己的意見。"

"她對音樂的標準的確挺嚴苛的。"Chris把剩下一半的漢堡放下，"Anthony，我覺得我好像要失去Seb了。他交了新朋友，還有女朋友，和我都沒關係，他把我排除在他的人生外頭了。"

"別這麼誇張好不好？"Anthony再也忍不住了，伸手拿了一根薯條，看了十秒鐘才放進嘴裡，他閉上眼睛露出滿意的表情，"我都快忘了薯條的味道了。"

Chris垂下肩膀，覺得這世上所有的人都遺棄了他，他是孤單一人。"我本來想要跟他結婚的。"

"誰會相信五歲小孩說的話啊？一個人五歲的時候愛上的人和他十七歲時愛上的怎麼可能一樣呢？"Anthony捏起另一根薯條，掙扎著。

"怎麼不可能。"Chris低著頭把剩下的漢堡塞進嘴裡。

"那你做了什麼嗎？沒有啊，就是嚷嚷說要跟他結婚，說你最喜歡他，blahblahblah，重點就是你什麼都沒做啊。"Anthony終於把那根滴著起司醬的薯條再塞進嘴裡，"Seb有新朋友又交了女朋友，這樣很好啊，你總不能要求他只和你在一起吧？你不也有一堆和他沒關係的朋友嗎？我不是說你有自己要忙的事情和新的朋友圈這件事有什麼不對，我只是說再好的朋友也不可能一天到晚黏在一起的。"

"我知道我知道。"Chris有些灰心，兩頰還是像天竺鼠一樣鼓鼓的，"只是我從沒想過他會交女朋友，我還以為我們會一直..."他在空中亂比劃兩圈，"...這樣，你懂我的意思嗎？我甚至覺得...跟他有點疏遠了。"

"每個人不都是這樣嗎？你每邁入一個新的階段，就留下一些東西在後頭。你的舊習慣，舊嗜好，舊朋友。"

Chris用拳頭敲了桌子一下，"我不想把Seb留下。"

Anthony看著Chris，手上還捏著一根禁忌的薯條，"以現在的情況看起來，似乎是你被他留在後頭了。

******

Chris決定不被Seb留下。他可以試著重新當起一個好朋友，拿更多時間來陪Seb，把被扣掉的分數補回來。失約和遲到是他做的第一件錯事，Seb已經用自己去看電影給他警告了，但他渾然不知；然後是那個被他搞砸的生日晚餐，Seb用女朋友好好教訓了他一頓。所以Chris一定要想辦法把他沒做好的事情修正回來。就算下課後他們有各自的社團活動要忙，還是可以一起吃午餐一起讀書，擠一擠的話一定會有時間的。

付諸實行的那天，Chris在午餐的時候端著自己的盤子，從擠滿了人的餐廳裡找到Seb。Seb和Ben坐在一起，同一桌的還有另外三個人，Chris對他們沒什麼印象。他們把一本Time Out New York攤開擺在桌上，似乎正在討論要去看哪一場表演。當他們發現Chris站在他們的桌子旁時，每個人都抬起頭來瞪著他，彷彿他多長了一顆腦袋。

Chris努力擺出他最迷人的笑容，還有不自然的輕鬆語氣，"嘿，大家好。這裡還有位置吧？我可以跟你們坐在一起嗎？"

大家面面相覷，Seb則是鐵青著臉，"呃...你的位置在那一邊。"Ben指著遠在另外一個角落，足球隊的桌子。

"並沒有說足球隊的就一定只能坐在那裡吧？我想──"

一顆足球砰的一聲砸在桌上，把上頭的東西都撞飛了，食物和飲料灑在坐在桌邊的人身上。Chris也嚇了一跳，然後他發現是Harry幹的好事。他的跑鋒把手插在口袋裡悠閒地晃了過來，四周的人都端著自己的盤子走開。

"你他媽的有什麼問題？"Chris對著Harry怒目而視。

"嘿老兄，我是在救你耶！"Harry撿起球，把手搭在Chris肩上，"我看到你被這群怪胎纏著所以幫你一把還不快點謝我！"

Ben撥掉黏在衣服上的馬鈴薯沙拉，"是他纏著我們的。"

Harry抬起眉毛，"什麼？你說誰纏著你們？"

Chris記得他們剛上中學的時候，有個高他們一個年級的小孩，有著圓圓的臉還有與年齡不符的大肚子，總是以戲弄別人為樂，每個學校都會有的那種被寵壞的小惡霸。有一天他在走廊上推了Seb一把，毫無來由也沒有意義，Seb把手上的書全扔到他的頭上，兩人笨拙地打了一架。事後Seb雖然鼻青臉腫的，但對方也沒好到哪裡去。從此Seb就沒被欺負過了，因為他們知道Seb不會乖乖挨打。他會反抗，而這正是他現在打算做的事。Chris看見他握緊了拳頭，打翻的湯潑在他的t-shirt上，他瞪著Harry，胸口因為不滿而快速起伏。

Chris知道不能讓Seb跟Harry打起來。跟當初那個小鬼不一樣，Harry是身強體壯體重超過兩百四十磅的美式足球員，他們的肌肉硬得像磚頭，Seb跟他打架只會讓他自己受傷，還會引來一整個足球隊的攻擊。這可不行，Seb一定會被揍慘的。

"夠了！有完沒完！"Chris推著Harry離開他們，周圍全是看熱鬧的眼睛，Harry還在對他們叫囂著，作勢要揍人，Chris只能把他架開，離Seb越遠越好。他回頭看了一眼，他們在默默收拾桌子和沒得吃的午飯。

Chris在走廊上遇到Seb的時候，Seb會被充滿警戒的Ben拉開；在教室裡，Seb的周圍總是坐著其他人。最後他決定殺到話劇社去。當他推開話劇社的門時，原本喧鬧熱烈的氣氛一時之間凍結，Chris看到Seb在舞台的一角調整道具樹的位置，但每個人都在看著Chris。

話劇社的指導老師是個溫吞的中年男子，他看見Chris進來時似乎有些不知所措，然後他不自覺地讓學生們移動他的身後，就好像他是在保護小雞的母雞一樣。Chris覺得自己根本就是入侵村莊的怪獸或巨人什麼的，村民們，不，是話劇社的學生們看著他既疑惑又驚慌。

"你...Chris，呃你來話劇社有什麼...什麼事嗎？"老師很緊張。Chris根本沒有被這個老師教過，對方也知道他的名字。更糟糕的是，老師似乎也怕他。Chris第一次對足球隊的名聲感到真實的絕望。

Seb丟下那堆做成樹的紙板，三步併兩步地來到他身邊。"你跟我出來一下！"他低吼著。

他們在空無一人的走廊上，其他學生要不是下課回家就是各自參加社團活動去了。"Chris，你到底想幹什麼？"Seb有些無奈的怒氣。

"我只是想多花點時間陪你，當你的朋友。"Chris試著安撫他，"你自己說我給你的時間太少了，我想要改變，Sebby，我想要讓你知道你還是我最好的朋友。"

"但這樣只是造成我的困擾而已。"Seb用力嘆了一口氣，"Chris，學校裡每個團體都有自己的活動範圍，你不可以就這樣跑來跑去的，大家會擔心，不知道你們想幹嘛。"

"這跟足球隊沒有關係！我只是不想我們再更疏遠了！"Chris忍不住激動起來。他害怕，害怕被Seb留在過去。

Seb似乎沒料到他會這樣說，"Chris，我也不想和你疏遠，但我們也不能不管現實。現實就是只要你在我們身邊轉，我們就會成為足球隊的目標。相信我，我的那群朋友都很努力讓自己的存在感很薄弱，不被你們發現，平平安安過完高中生活。你不知道那天餐廳的事讓他們都很怕又很氣。我試著勸他們要勇敢起來，但他們似乎覺得躲起來比較容易。"

"那天的事我很抱歉，我只是希望能多接近你。"Chris壓低聲音，盡可能放低姿態。

Seb軟化了，他拉近自己和Chris的距離，讓Chris能聞到他洗髮精的味道，"我想過了，我們在學校外，還是好朋友，但在學校裡，最好還是裝作不熟，這樣對我們比較好。"

"裝不熟？"Chris抓著Seb的手臂搖晃他，"我們不是不熟，我們認識彼此一輩子了。一定要這樣子嗎？"

"是啊，我們認識那麼久了，但我覺得還是這樣比較好。"Seb看起來就像是要哭了一樣，"就當是為了我，好嗎？對你又沒有損失。"

"你什麼都不知道。"Chris看著Seb，他的灰綠色眼睛充滿了懇求與期望，那令Chris的胃像是被捏緊了一樣。Chris沒辦法不答應。

******

Chris手上拿著一杯喝不出來是什麽的飲料，把自己縮進一張沙發裡。聖誕節假期結束之後，他就正式成為主力四分衛了，今天是大家為他辦的慶祝會，他自己卻沒有太大的感覺。他之前想像過自己當上主力四分衛會有什麽樣的反應，沒想到他比想像中的平靜。上個學期他和Seb在學校裡裝作是陌生人，但在學校外相處的時間也不多，因為Seb既要去話劇社，假日也持續為了員工價去唱片行打工，還要和Sunny約會，聖誕假期又被爸媽帶回歐洲老家過節。Chris現在能夠體會當初Seb說他不能靠Chris從足球隊和學校擠出來的幾分鐘而活的感覺是什麼了。

屋子裡很熱鬧，音樂和大家的說笑聲充斥在每個角落，Chris只想回家。

Tracy突然出現在他的面前。她換了新髮型，褐色的眼睛閃著狡詰的光彩。"我知道你現在在想什麽。"

"是嗎？"

"你在想，我為什麽要和一群笨蛋困在這裡。"Tracy擠到他身邊坐下來，他們的手臂貼著，Chris稍微低頭就能看見她的胸口。

"他們是妳的隊友和我的隊友。"

"那麼他們就是一群美麗的笨蛋和強壯的笨蛋。"

Chris忍不住笑出來。"妳真的誰都不放在眼裡對不對？"

"錯了。"Tracy柔軟的身體幾乎整個靠在Chris身上，帶著花朵的香味傳進Chris的鼻子裡，塗上唇膏的嘴唇看起來像果凍一樣亮晶晶的。"是除了你以外，我誰都不放在眼裡。"

Tracy剛接下啦啦隊隊長的棒子。她可以為了一個空翻的動作不夠完美而再練習個十次八次，直到滿意為止。她的功課是全啦啦隊最好的，即使和其他學生相比也毫不遜色。她是全校最漂亮的女生，富有，為了達到帶領啦啦隊在高中聯賽中奪冠的目標，即使其他的啦啦隊隊員累得唉唉叫也從不抱怨。換句話說，Chris覺得她和自己在某些方面挺像的。而且最重要的一點，他們對於自己所處的團體都有一種格格不入的感覺。隊友的幼稚令他們心煩，他們只是勉強自己融入。Chris第一次發現有人可以了解他的感覺。

而且他很寂寞。

四分衛和啦啦隊隊長約會似乎是再理所當然不過的事了，所以當Tracy拉著Chris的手走在學校裡的時候，大家都在看著他們，又不感到驚訝。他們看起來是如此相配，連Chris有一度都有這樣的感覺。儘管對於Tracy到底喜歡他什麽，他搞不太清楚，畢竟他們一進球隊的時候就認識了，而Tracy從沒表現出對他有意思的樣子。Chris想主力四分衛確實是有光環的頭銜，能讓別人忍不住要仰望他，接近他。除了Seb吧，他似乎努力推開他。但Tracy的確無可挑剔，她美麗大方，隊友們都喜歡她，男生們就更不用講了。她會在Chris面前大笑，沒有故作矜持。她也有自己的想法，不像某些啦啦隊員，腦子裡只有化妝和衣服或是偶像之類的小事。她跟著球隊到別校去比賽，每一場球的場邊能看見她充滿活力的動作，激勵著場內場外的每一個人。到目前為止，一切似乎都還不錯。

除了有一次Chris聽見Tracy對一個因為車禍走起路來一拐一拐的女孩子說"我打賭她沒辦法加入田徑隊了。"，啦啦隊和足球隊員們似乎覺得她很幽默，大家笑成一團，只有Chris和Anthony板起了臉。這一點也不好笑，Chris心想，這樣嘲笑他人身體的不便，如果被Lisa聽到他這樣講話，他八成會被痛揍一頓。

有些人有時候會這樣，Chris安慰自己，對別人品頭論足什麽的。

這天他回家的時候，意外發現Seb也在。他和Lisa正在客廳裡嘰嘰喳喳聊著什麽。"兒子，你看Sebby那麼好，幫我挑了好多好棒的Jazz專輯來。"Lisa拿起幾張黑膠唱片對著Chris揮了揮。

"阿姨說想聽，我就幫她挑幾張過來。"Seb輕輕微笑。那微笑讓Chris既孰悉又有莫名的心痛。他們進了Chris的房間，"快說快說，你跟Tracy是怎麼樣？"Seb迫不及待地問。

"也沒有怎麼樣，就是...就是在一起了。"Chris突然覺得自己坐下或站著都不對，儘管這是他的房間，他卻有不知所措的感覺。他看到自己的房間裡，所有的裝潢擺飾都和五歲的時候不一樣了。他當時收集的積木和變形金剛模型早就捐給某家孤兒院，他以前喜歡的卡通和電視節目，再也沒有感覺了。把過去的東西一點一點地在邁入人生新階段時拋下的人，似乎是他才對。但只有Seb是他一點也不想拋下的人。他已經不再想結婚這種不切實際的承諾了，因為Seb很明顯地對他並沒有朋友以外的想像，否則他怎麼會先跑去交女朋友呢？這是這些日子以來，他推測出來的結論。既然如此，他也不該緊抓著不放。但他又不能放開Seb，就算只是朋友也沒關係。但他們現在見面的時候總有一點不自在，帶著距離的生澀感，Chris也不知道為什麽會搞成這樣。

"Chris，我真的為你感到高興。"Seb臉上有淡淡的笑容，那個笑容能隱藏他真正的想法和感覺，"像你這樣好的人，早該有女朋友了。我很高興你終於找到一個可以配得上你的人。一個像你一樣好看一樣優秀，站在你的身邊和你好相配的人。"

"才剛開始而已，不知道以後會怎麼樣。"

"不試試看也不會知道啊，雖然Sunny說四分衛和啦啦隊隊長的組合實在太老套了。"Seb拍著他的手臂鼓勵他，"我沒跟她講過話，只在學校遠遠看過她。她好漂亮，啦啦隊動作也很優美。"

"是啊，她很厲害的。"儘管他們完全沒有交集，但Seb對Tracy的印象似乎不錯。這讓Chris突然想到，或許這能給他們帶來一點和解的可能，讓他們可以不要再這樣尷尬下去，而是找到一個兩個人都可以接受的相處氣氛，一根橄欖枝。"不如我們來個四人約會吧。你把Sunny介紹給我，我也把Tracy介紹給你才公平。"

Seb遲疑了，"我不確定這是不是好主意。你知道，她在這裡，"Seb把手擺在跟自己的頭部一樣高的空中，然後降到腰的地方，"我在這裡。"

Chris拍掉他的手，"沒有這回事。你是我最好的朋友，她會喜歡你的"

後來Chris才知道這確實不是好主意。在餐廳裡，Tracy看著Seb，一臉不敢相信。

"這是你最好的朋友？"Tracy問。

"是啊，他是Sebastian。"Chris在Seb對Tracy靦腆地微笑時介紹，"這是他的女朋友Sunny。"

Tracy看了Seb一眼，"我本來對你的名字沒有印象，現在看到你本人我還是沒有印象。真不敢相信你會是Chris最好的朋友。"

Seb有些尷尬，"我本來就是個無名小卒。"

"你才不是，Seb。"Chris瞪著Tracy說。然後他突然發現，這是他第一次，看到Tracy和他們圈子以外的人相處。

Sunny換了個新髮型，把她的黑長髮編成一條條細小的辮子，"嘿，我本來以為啦啦隊隊長都是刻薄的女人，現在看到妳本人，妳果然是個刻薄的女人。真不敢相信妳會是Chris女朋友。"

"妳說什麽？"

"嘿嘿，妳們都冷靜點。"Chris連忙出面制止兩個女孩打起來，"Tracy，Seb是我的好朋友，我們從小一起長大，我不在乎他是什麽樣子的，所以請妳也尊重他。Sunny，Tracy講話比較直，我很抱歉好嗎？"

"Sunny，我沒有關係。"Seb也在一旁緩頰。Sunny哼了一聲，Tracy臭著一張臉坐在一旁。

晚餐還沒開始五分鐘，她們就要互扯頭髮了。正當Chris考慮要不要結束晚餐，侍者就將他們剛剛點的東西送上來了。這是一家Chris和Seb常來的快餐店，當然不是什麽米其林五星級的餐廳，但東西好吃又便宜，以前Chris和Seb常在放學後一起來喝杯奶昔或吃個薯條。不過Tracy似乎對這間餐廳頗有意見，剛剛她把菜單上的每樣食物都挑剔一遍，問東問西，侍者的耐心逐漸消退。

"Sunny，他們的炸牛排很好吃的。"Seb興致勃勃地往牛排上淋乳白色的醬汁，Sunny也跟著他這麽做。Chris看著Seb把配菜的蒜味奶油花椰菜撥到一旁，他在心裡想，Sunny，妳應該要用小黃瓜交換他的花椰菜的，Seb不喜歡花椰菜，總是我幫他吃的。

如果這桌子是蹺蹺板，現在一定往Seb那邊傾斜過去。Chris自己只點了兩個燻雞肉三明治配上生菜沙拉，Tracy眼前只擺了生菜沙拉和一碗湯。他們的晚餐和對面排滿的盤子相比，看起來頗為淒涼。

Tracy看著Seb叉起一塊香味四溢又酥脆的炸牛排，準備好好咬一口的時候說，"人會胖是有原因的。"

Seb的手困窘地停在半空中。Sunny把叉子用力戳進她的牛排裡，"妳知道嗎？女王陛下，人會被揍是有原因的。"

Chris立刻決定晚餐要結束了。他把Tracy拖到餐廳外的停車場，找到他的車子，"妳是怎麼回事？為什麽要這樣子講話？"

"你不覺得他們那樣不知道節制的樣子很可笑嗎？還有那個穿衣服品味亂七八糟的小胖子是你最好的朋友？還拖著一個像小流氓的女朋友？"Tracy冷笑一聲，用力拉開車門，"Chris，你現在是學校的主力四分衛了，你有地位的。我建議你趕快換個最好的朋友，從足球隊或籃球隊裡挑一個，Anthony很不錯不是嗎？"

Tracy的話讓Chris非常震驚，他根本沒想過她會是這樣的女孩子。只看外表，尖酸刻薄。什麽四分衛的地位？Chris只覺得可笑。

"我懂了，啦啦隊隊長也是有地位的，所以一個主力四分衛才配得上妳，是這樣嗎？"

"Chris，我沒時間跟你吵這個，你帶我來這間小破餐廳我已經很不開心了。好好跟我道個歉我就原諒你。"她坐進車裡向Chris招手，要他快點進來。

Chris坐了進去，然後他們在車裡吵架。後來他把Tracy送回家，一路上沒說半句話。他親自跑到Seb家向他賠罪，Seb看起來很沮喪，說Sunny揚言要扯光Tracy的頭髮。第二天Tracy主動來坐在Chris的身邊，用她勻稱的腿在桌子下輕輕摩擦他的大腿，小聲跟他道歉。Chris不是愛生氣的人，Tracy再三保證以後不會攻擊他的朋友，Chris覺得或許該給她一次機會。

******

整個十一年級是Chris和Seb人生裡最疏遠的時候。他們有各自要忙的事情，Chris專注在球隊上，Seb則是對演戲越來越感興趣。很多年以後，當Chris在第一排座位，看著Seb在百老匯舞台上演出時，他都會想起這一年。這一年他們是他們的人生裡第一次，也是最後一次，陪伴在他們身邊的是別人，而不是彼此。Chris記得自己那一年都是偷偷去看Seb的表演，看他穿著中世紀的戲服，唸著繞口的台詞，在舞台上綻放光芒。沒有平常的羞澀與拘謹，舞台上的他大方又投入，令他的觀眾隨著他的角色起起伏伏。Chris得脫掉他的球隊外套，戴上棒球帽，縮在觀眾席的一角，默默看著Seb越來越好的表現。

Chris不知道他們為什麼要搞成這樣，或許就像Anthony說的一樣，他被Seb留在後頭了。但怎麼會如此？沒有Seb的這一年，Chris覺得自己根本不像是個完整的人，就好像有人拿斧頭將他的一部分劈開，拿走，儘管當時的他是真的喜歡Tracy，但Seb對他來說就是不一樣。那種感覺和愛或者欲望沒有關係，而是一種本能的需要，他一直到很久以後才發現。但在十一年級的時候，他只感覺到混亂與惶恐，不知如何去分辨。同樣的，Chris也無法確定他到底對Tracy真正的感覺是什麼。Chris喜歡Tracy專注而認真的時候，無論是研究啦啦隊比賽的影片，設計動作，反覆練習，或者是和隊友在一起時溫暖而開朗的笑。為了慶祝Tracy生日，他們一起去度過一個愉快的周末，看紐約遊騎兵痛宰匹茲堡企鵝，到Bryant公園溜冰，看聖派崔克遊行，他們玩得很開心。但Tracy的另一面總令Chris困擾，她對不如自己的人毫不留情地嘲笑與戲弄，還有想要控制Chris的企圖。她不斷提起大學的事也令Chris不耐。還有一年多他們才會高中畢業，他不想這麼快就做決定。

"你們今年的戰績不錯，比前幾年好太多了，都是因為你這個四分衛的原因。"Tracy拿著一條價格驚人但Chris看不出來哪裡好的牛仔褲在他的下半身比劃，"別再老是穿運動服了，換上這個好嗎？"

"我喜歡穿運動服，很舒服啊。"Chris在試衣間套上牛仔褲之後試著反抗兩句。好不容易有個不用上課也不需要集體練球的假日，Chris被Tracy拖到商場來進行大改造。可是他站在這家看起來簡約又昂貴的男性服飾店裡，看到牆上的海報裡模特兒那種都會型男的形象，覺得跟自己一點也不搭。他喜歡舒適柔軟的衣服，運動服就很好，他不懂Tracy為什麼要嫌棄。

"我希望我的一切都很完美，我的男朋友也是，穿著要能和我相配。天啊，Chris，你長得這麼帥為什麼服裝品味這麼糟？"她又拿了另外一件襯衫丟給他，"今年剩下的比賽好好表現，我有聽到風聲，你似乎引起好幾間大學球探的注意力了。其中包括哪一間你知道嗎？V大。你該知道V大是誰的學校吧？"

Chris當然知道V大是哪一間學校。那是當今最火紅的NFL明星四分衛的母校，在大學聯賽上呼風喚雨的強隊，每年V大總會出好幾個NFL的新星。

"我還沒有決定是不是要為了足球去唸大學。我的意思是，我數學很好，對數字啊經濟啊商業什麼都很有概念，我也想要唸這方面的，以後進我們家的公司啊。"Chris從試衣間裡走出來，Tracy馬上過來為他調整衣擺，旁邊還有好幾件等著Chris試穿的衣服，在沙發椅上堆成一座小山丘。

Tracy對他露出不甚滿意的表情，"學商？Chris，你知道如果你能進NFL，一定可以成為大明星的，我就是知道，我相信自己的眼光。我的成績應該足夠可以申請，還有啦啦隊比賽表現也很好可以加分，我們可以一起去上V大，加入他們的Alpha兄弟會和姊妹會，我們仍然會是學校裡的明星情侶的。"

"妳知道每年有多少人想進NFL但失敗嗎？我只是不想那麼快做決定。"他也不想被女朋友操控這樣重大的決定。"我也對什麼當大明星沒有興趣。"

"這件衣服不好，去換一件。"Tracy對他的話充耳不聞，然後又扔給他另一件。Chris覺得很煩，他不想把時間拿來沒完沒了地試衣服，被Tracy當成是她的娃娃一樣擺弄。然後他看到熟悉的身影，那個髮型和化妝，是Sunny，和另一個男生有說有笑從門口經過。他四處看了看，沒有看見Seb。

"搞什麼？"Chris把衣服扔回給Tracy，不顧她的叫喊追了上去。他一把抓住Sunny，Sunny轉過來看到他，露出一個笑容，"嘿Chris。"

"這個人是誰啊？"他看著Sunny，努力不要生氣，或許是他搞錯了，Seb就在附近。"Seb呢？"

"應該在學校排練吧。"Sunny掙脫Chris越握越緊的手，站到那個好像被突然冒出來的Chris嚇到的男生身旁，然後她理解Chris緊繃著臉的意思了。"Seb沒告訴你嗎？我們上個月就分手了。"

他們就算見面的機會少了，還是會在網路上聊幾句。Seb興高采烈地聊他的舞台劇和音樂，沒講過Sunny的事。

Chris跑到Seb家的時候，Seb的媽媽正在做麵包。

"Chris，好久沒見你來了。"Seb媽媽的圍裙沾上一點麵粉，小麥的香味輕快地飄散在四周。Chris覺得Seb家很神奇，每次他來，屋子有時會有輕巧的鋼琴聲，或是點心甜甜暖暖的味道。Seb的家總是讓Chris感到很舒服，不想離去。

"對不起，阿姨，最近有點忙。"Chris吃了一塊剛出爐的蜂蜜麵包捲，"哇，好好吃喔。"

"那我包幾個讓你帶回去。"Seb媽媽打開櫥櫃拿出保鮮盒，"我知道你交女朋友了，忙也是正常的。"

Chris想了想，"阿姨，Seb最近好嗎？"

Seb媽媽笑一笑，"因為Sunny的事，有點悶悶的吧。不過他很快就會好起來了，我不擔心。"

Chris看著Seb媽媽把麵包裝進盒子裡，"我該多陪他聊聊的。"

"安慰他一下也好。不過這畢竟是他交的第一個女朋友，失戀雖然難過，也是人生必經之路啊。"Seb媽媽露出一個和Seb很像的微笑，那雙優雅的、會在琴鍵上飛舞的手交握在胸前，"我相信他總有一天會遇到一個人，會真正知道Seb的好，會好好珍惜他。總有一天他會遇到的。"

Chris知道Seb有多好。他知道Seb是你對他好一分他會對你好十分，他把你當朋友就會挖心掏肺地待你。他會為了你被欺負而出頭，會為了你受傷而流眼淚。他好聰明，知道好多東西。他是春天的暖陽和夏夜的微風。Chris知道Seb有多好。

Chris找到Seb的時候，他拿著一個劇本在房間裡走來走去，喃喃背著台詞。看到Chris，他似乎有點意外。"你怎麼來了？"

Chris覺得有點感傷。過去不管什麼時候，他出現在Seb的房間或是Seb出現在他的房間，他們都不會感到意外，理所當然的就像是他們本來就住在一起一樣。"我今天碰到Sunny，我...聽說了。"

"噢。"Seb把劇本扔到桌上，"我好像應該先跟你講才對，可是我想你這麼忙。"

"怎麼回事？"

"她說她需要多一點私人空間，說我太黏了。"Seb做一個誇張的聳肩，可是Chris知道，他越是裝作不在乎的樣子其實越受傷，"我只是覺得...我有時間的話就可以多陪她啊，我想當一個體貼的男朋友，結果她說這不是她想要的。我不懂。"

"每個人想要的相處方式不一樣吧。"

"大概是吧。.但我們還是朋友啦。"

Seb嘆一口氣躺到床上，他的黑膠唱盤正在唱著低沉而惆悵的曲調，低音提琴的旋律一下一下地撥撩著空氣。"這什麼歌？"Chris坐到床上去的時候問他。

"When Sunny Gets Blue." 然後他們兩個都笑了。

"Sebby，你才十七歲，失戀一次沒什麼啦。"Chris想故作輕鬆。他應該要開心的，儘管他不討厭Sunny，事實上他也覺得她挺不錯的，但他知道自己心裡，其實從未真正接受過她是Seb的女朋友這個事實。他總覺得Sunny應該要再更喜歡Seb一點，對Seb更好一點的。但是，他終究不忍心看到Seb難過，他希望Seb快樂，而Seb和Sunny在一起的時候的確是快樂的，Chris無法否認這點。

"嗯，被喜歡的人踢到一邊去，反正也不是第一次了，我沒事的。"

Chris瞇起眼睛看著Seb，"什麼叫做不是第一次？"

"沒什麼。"

Chris還想再問，但Seb轉移了話題。"你們今年成績比往年都好，傑克森教練一定很高興。"

"是啊..."Chris現在一點也不想討論球隊的話題，雖然他們今年的確停在一個很漂亮的名次，明年很有爭奪冠軍的希望，這是他們南征北討和許多學校短兵相接換來的。他花了許多時間和傑克森教練研究戰略，鞭策他的隊員，強迫自己進步，今天的成績是他用汗水和身上許多的傷換來的。他在場上被撞得腦震盪過，被壓得無法呼吸過，因為嚴格的訓練而吐在草地上過，但他發現自己此刻對這些沒有特別興奮的感覺。他們快要步入高中的最後一年了，要考慮的事情還有很多，Chris最近正在想畢業以後的事，Lisa前兩天也才剛問他有沒有什麼打算。過完暑假，他們的高中生涯就剩一年而已了。

暑假到了Seb的生日也就快到了，Chris的腦子立刻警戒起來。他想起去年，他的混蛋表現讓他一下子被打了個F。"Sebby，今年你生日，我們出去玩好不好？去我們家在南漢普頓的海邊別墅住個一個禮拜好不好？兩家一起去？"

"你不用練球嗎？"

"團體訓練七月就結束了。我們可以一整天泡在海水裡，在沙灘上滾來滾去，晚上可以在海邊烤肉啊，然後幫你過生日。"Chris越講越期待，"我老媽也一直說想去度個假，好啦，到時候你爸媽的學校也放暑假了一定有空的啊。如果你想要，就把Ben和你其他的朋友找來，我也把Anthony一起找來，這樣好嗎？別墅很大，塞幾個人都可以。"

Seb答應了，Chris很高興能看見愉悅的表情重新回到Seb的臉上。他先說服了Seb的媽媽，回家以後也沒花多少力氣就讓家人接受他的提案。

"這次你不能再說話不算話囉，Chris。"Lisa警告他。

"絕對不會。"Chris拍胸脯保證。

******

學期快要結束時，Chris和Tracy當著大家的面吵了一架。他們兩個人的脾氣都不能算溫和，在一起的日子總是有些小爭吵，原因從今天晚餐吃什麼Chris的衣服Tracy對別人的態度到Chris到底該上哪間大學都有。但他們吵最兇的觸發點，總是Seb。

"Amber生日那天，我們要辦一個主題舞會。"Tracy當著所有啦啦隊隊員和足球隊員的面宣布，"1920年代的風格，你們知道，就是大亨小傳那種啊，沒看過書也看過電影吧，大家都要記得！"

"很麻煩耶！"有個足球隊員的抱怨，幾個微弱的聲音附和著，但啦啦隊隊員們似乎都很興奮。

Amber的生日和Seb是同一天，Chris印象非常深刻。他為了這次要好好幫Seb過生日，一個多月前就在準備。他知道Seb喜歡那個蛋糕天王的節目，每個禮拜都讚嘆著看他們做出一個又一個精緻美麗的造型蛋糕，所以Chris特地跑到位在紐澤西的這家店去訂Seb的生日蛋糕。Chris要他們做一個黑膠唱盤造型的蛋糕，要有一個像花朵一樣大大立起的喇叭，唱盤上要放生日快樂的唱片。他還和Seb一起去邀請Ben他們來度假，一群人雖然懷疑是否有陰謀，但Seb的再三保證和Chris誠摯的邀請，包括承諾除了他和Anthony以外不會有其他的足球隊員參加，他們才答應了。Chris還要聯絡物產管理公司去打掃整理別墅，和Lisa商量要準備什麼東西過去。他要幫Seb辦一個無限供應的點心吧，上面全部擺滿Seb喜歡的點心，還有營火晚會。他覺得自己還能再多做些什麼，但他一時想不到。還有時間，他會準備好的。他今年絕不會讓另一個他根本不熟的人毀掉他重新能站到Seb身邊的機會。

"我今年不會去，你們好好玩吧。我要和家裡的人去南漢普頓度假。"Chris說。

"Chris，你開什麼玩笑？"Tracy瞪著他，"你是隊長耶，怎麼可以不去？"

"我說了，我要和家人去度假。"Anthony坐在他身邊，偷偷拉他的袖子，要他別在大庭廣眾之下和Tracy吵架。

"我不管，你要和我一起去。"Tracy把手交叉在胸前，"我的男朋友沒有陪我出席派對這像什麼話？你這樣對Amber也很失禮。"

Amber出來打圓場，"Tracy，Chris有事的話沒來也沒關係的。"

Tracy舉起一根手指要她閉嘴。"Chris，跟你家裡的人說這派對很重要，你是隊長要合群。"

"我看不出來去參加生日派對和我是隊長有什麼關係。"Chris板起臉。他和Amber又不熟，而他和Seb認識一輩子了。"我和家裡的人說好了一定要去，我不能食言。"

"那你總可以在那天溜回來一個晚上吧！"

"不，那天晚上我們有事，很重要，我不能回來。"

他們兩人的音量越來越高，當著所有人的面互相爭執，直到大家將他們隔開。Chris氣炸了，他實在討厭Tracy擅自決定他的行程。等他當天練完球，一身汗臭回到更衣室的時候，發現Tracy站在他的櫃子前，聚精會神地查看他的手機。Tracy看到他之後，臭著臉把他從因為發現女孩子在更衣室裡而滿臉錯愕的足球隊隊員面前拉開。等他們到了無人的室外，Chris甩開她的手。

"妳竟然偷看我的手機！"Chris一把搶回手機。

"哼，你不是說要跟家人去度假嗎？有很重要的事？"Tracy用力推了Chris一把，"結果你是幫那個死胖子過生日！"

"你不可以這樣叫他。"Chris警告她，"我們兩家人要一起去南漢普頓，幫他過生日，我沒有說謊。"

"Chris，今年很多人會來，大家都知道我的男朋友是四分衛，"Tracy一手插著腰，另一手用食指指著Chris，"你想想看如果你沒有出現，別人會說我什麼？我連自己的男朋友都管不動，你叫我面子往哪裡擺？"

Chris搖搖頭，他不敢相信她會這麼說，"Tracy，我不是妳什麼 '啦啦隊隊長配件包' 的裝備之一，我也不歸妳管。我跟Sebby認識多久了妳知道嗎？從我們五歲開始就認識了。十二年，Tracy，十二年，我跟Amber認識多久？"

Tracy的拳頭握得緊緊的，"我猜你接下來要說 '我又跟妳認識多久' 是嗎？我告訴你，你不准去！不准去幫那個討厭的胖子過生日！不准去南漢普頓！"

"我不是妳的玩具，不是為了襯托妳啦啦隊隊長的身分而存在的配角，不是妳的名牌包包。別再叫我該怎麼做了！"Chris把手擺在額頭上，他背對Tracy，直到此刻他才真正覺得，自己可能沒辦法再撐下去了。他以為談戀愛應該是開心而自在的，沒想到一段關係能讓人如此疲倦，渴望解脫。他轉過身來面對她，"我真的覺得，我們可能要考慮一下我們到底適不適合繼續在一起。"

Tracy白皙的臉在夕陽下看起來就像個水蜜桃一樣，氣炸的水蜜桃。她聽到Chris的話之後愣了一下，然後點點頭。"好，我知道你現在不高興，我們現在不談這個。你還有一個月的時間，可以好好想一下要怎麼跟你媽說你不能去南漢普頓，我會幫你做舞會的造型，交給我就好了。"

Chris以為自己聽錯了，然後他發現Tracy想逃避Chris的分手提議，想裝做什麼事都沒有。她太要求完美，無法接受自己的男朋友不乖乖聽話的事實，所以她乾脆視而不見Chris的要求。這太誇張了。

Chris用很緩慢的語氣鄭重告訴她，"我不會去Amber的生日會的。"

Tracy轉身跑開，Chris對著她的背影大喊，"我不會去的！"

十一年級只剩下一個禮拜就結束，Chris和Tracy處於冷戰之中。當Tracy坐到Chris身邊時，Chris總是保持沉默，他們龐大的團體都感受到兩人相處的變化，但他們只在私下議論，在他們面前裝做若無其事的樣子。流言在學校裡很快傳開，大家都在說這對原本已經預訂為畢業舞會的國王和皇后的明星情侶，關係瀕臨破裂。Chris打算等到Tracy冷靜下來之後再和她好好談談，她需要一個任她擺布的男友，Chris不符合資格。

放暑假的前一天，學校裡的每一個學生都顯得放鬆而興高采烈。教室裡沒人聽課，大家都吱吱喳喳地等待被放出鳥籠。午餐時候的餐廳比平常更喧囂吵鬧，大家都在計畫著暑假。畢業生們則是彌漫著即將分離的不捨之情，畢業之後，他們就要各奔東西了，他們只能把握機會再多和同學聚一聚。

即使是暑假期間也要繼續訓練的足球隊，此時也顯得躁動亢奮。他們在餐廳裡把球丟來丟去，互相推擠。Chris意興闌珊地走進餐廳，他和Anthony刻意和大家保持一點距離，不想一下子就撞進有Tracy的圈子裡。

"你確定你真的要分手嗎？不能好好溝通一下？"Anthony小聲問。

Chris拿著疊滿雞肉的盤子和一杯高蛋白奶昔，一點胃口也沒有，"我受不了她這樣管東管西的。而且她講話實在，我不知道，不需要這樣罵人吧？"

"和Seb有關嗎？"

"我......"Chris還沒想好這個問題的答案，就看到Seb從另外一邊走過來。他戴著耳機，和以往一樣低著頭看地上，像在想事情。Chris想到Seb要他們在學校裝不熟的要求，這真是沒道理，又很殘忍。Seb轉個彎朝著Ben的方向走去。

足球隊仍在喧嘩嬉鬧，啦啦隊隊員們在一旁起鬨。Chris看到Tracy手上拿著一顆球，準備扔給那一大群進攻組的球員。Chris能很清楚看到Tracy在看到Seb經過之後，稍微轉過一邊。Chris還沒來得及反應，球就朝Seb的方向飛去。專心聽音樂的Seb沒有注意，搶著接球的足球隊員則是本能反應般地追著球。在大家的驚呼聲中他們撞成一團，衝倒一旁的桌椅，Seb被壓在一群人高馬大的足球員底下，Chris看不見他。

Chris和Anthony跑過去，拉起掙扎起身的足球隊員。Chris看到Seb蜷縮著身體倒在一張翻倒的椅子旁，"Seb！Sebby！"Chris拍拍Seb的臉，他雙眼緊閉，完全沒有回應。他試著抬起他的頭，發現有一塊地方濕濕的。

"他好像撞到椅子了，你不要移動他。"Anthony靠過來指著那張邊緣沾了一點血的椅子。旁邊有人在呼喊，有人去找老師。足球隊隊員和其他學生一臉驚駭地圍在他們身邊。Chris抬起頭來看見Tracy推開圍觀群眾擠了進來，她嚇得臉色發白，和那些足球隊員一樣，他們都知道自己闖了禍。

Chris握著Seb無力垂下的手，他從來沒有這麽生氣，又這麽害怕過。

待續


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我幫Chris的專輯挑的歌都是一些比較流行的冠軍歌曲，我把歌單放在下面，大家可以聽一下。
> 
> 《寶貝，我就是愛你的樣子》→Baby, I Love Your Way，原唱是Peter Frampton，但大家比較有聽過的應該是Big Mountain翻唱的雷鬼版。
> 
> 《你一直在我的心裡》→You'll Be in My Heart，原唱是Phil Collins，大家應該都很熟這首。
> 
> 《你對我的愛有多深？》→How Deep Is Your Love，原唱是Bee Gees，大家或許也聽過Take That的版本。
> 
> 《我唯一的愛》→My one and only love，最開始唱的是Frank Sinatra，被許多人都翻唱過。
> 
> 《我想知道愛是什麼》→I Want to Know What Love Is，原唱是現在已經沒那麼紅的Foreigner。
> 
> 《我想要牽你的手》→I Want to Hold Your Hand，原唱是The Beatles，就是一首比較呃...歡樂的pop song。
> 
> 《愛情秘方》→Sexual Healing，Marvin Gaye的歌。就是唱說"我現在很有感覺我很需要你用這種祕方治療我一下"大家懂的。
> 
> 《我們在一起吧》→Let's Stay Together，Al Green的歌曲，大家應該有在Pulp Fiction裡聽過。
> 
> 《一次又一次》→Time After Time，Cyndi Lauper唱的，很有那種淡淡愁滋味的青春期小朋友的感覺，儘管當時她已經是個阿姨了。

Seb在Chris面前被救護車載走了。救護車頂的紅色閃光和刺耳的鳴笛令人心驚，Chris原本想跟著上車，卻被跟著一起去的霍克先生擋下了，要他回去上課。Chris才不管接下來還有幾堂課，他只看得到Seb緊閉的雙眼，手上還沾著他的血。

闖禍的足球隊被抓進校長室了，傑克森教練氣到頭頂冒煙，目擊的學生被其他老師詢問事發經過，學期結束的最後一刻全校鬧哄哄的，卻沒人來問Chris。

他急忙收拾東西之後就衝到停車場去，正打算開車門的時候Tracy跑到他身旁抓著他的手。"我不是故意的。"Tracy說。這是Chris第一次看見女王蜂露出驚慌的表情。

Chris把手用力抽回來，"我看見妳把球丟往Seb的方向，妳本來不是要丟那個地方的。妳當然是故意的。"

Tracy睜大眼睛，或許她知道這樣會讓自己看起來楚楚可憐，"我...我真的不知道會這樣！我只想嚇嚇他。"

"他什麼事都沒做！妳生我的氣應該衝著我來！"Chris忍不住大吼，"我知道我的隊員一定不會把妳供出來。妳自己去校長室坦白，然後去跟Seb道歉。妳欠他一個道歉。"

"我去跟他道歉？"Tracy一臉不敢相信，"他害我們吵架！為什麼我還要跟他道歉！Chris！你是我的男朋友，你應該要以我為重，要聽我的話要疼我的，你怎麼...你怎麼可以為了那個服裝品味超土又蠢又礙眼的死胖子怪胎生我的氣跟我唱反調！我...我就是太生氣才這樣的，不能全怪我！"

如果Chris原本還對Tracy有任何一點留戀，在這時候也一滴不剩了。他可以忍受Tracy頤指氣使，愛操控，講話不尊重別人，可是他沒有辦法接受她這樣子推卸自己的責任。"妳說得沒錯，一個男朋友該做的事，我都沒有做好。我不夠聽妳的話，不夠包容妳，沒有不管妳怎麼任性妄為都覺得妳好可愛，沒有在妳故意傷害別人的時候還要安慰妳說妳沒錯。"Chris往後退一步，"我是個很糟糕的男朋友，去找一個配得上妳的男朋友吧，還有其他四分衛會很高興妳選了他們的。"

漲紅著臉的Tracy呼吸急促，快得讓Chris覺得她是不是要發作氣喘病了，"你要為了他，一個無名小卒，跟我分手？"

"他是無名小卒，但他是我的無名小卒。"Chris直直盯著Tracy的眼睛說，"而且我不是為了他和妳分手，我是為了妳和妳分手。"

Tracy彷彿被Chris揍了一拳一樣。"沒有人能拋棄我。"

Chris靠近她，看起來就像要和她接吻一樣，"那就拋棄我，我不在乎。"

Tracy全身都在發抖，然後她用力甩了Chris一巴掌，"我才不要你這個混蛋！你就去跟那個外國豬抱在一起取暖吧！"她狠狠推了Chris一下之後很快跑走了。

Tracy的巴掌在Chris的臉上留下一個熱辣的印子，但那帶給Chris的感覺卻是解脫。他拉開車門坐進車裡，他還得趕快到醫院去看Seb。不能丟下他一個人，Chris試著發動車子的時候他心想，他會怕的。

他的車門又被拉開了，Anthony高大的身影出現在外頭，擋住午後像火一樣悶熱的陽光，"坐到另一邊去。"Anthony說。

"你要做什麼？我現在要去醫院看Sebby，他需要我的，你不要擋著我！"

Anthony揪著他的手臂把他拖出來，"你現在這樣開車只會害死自己而已，我來開。"

Chris都沒發現原來自己的手一直在抖，兩眼也是模糊的。他們盡可能快地趕到醫院急診室，Seb的媽媽和Lisa都在那裡，兩個女人緊緊靠在一起。Lisa看見他們來了，站起來抱著兒子，"Scott打電話給我，說Sebby出事了。"

Chris走向Seb的媽媽，這個總是優雅又溫柔、會做香噴噴的小餅乾和麵包的女人此刻看起來焦急得像是整個人都要散了一樣，"阿姨，是我不好，我沒有照顧他。"

"別傻了，怎麼會是你的錯。"Seb的媽媽給他一個虛弱的微笑。

霍克先生突然出現在一旁，看見Chris和Anthony在這裡他很驚訝，然後他很快推論出，Chris身為惹事的足球隊隊長，是代表足球隊來關心的。Chris覺得很可笑又懶得糾正他，足球隊是他現在最不關心的。他只關心還在裡頭接受檢查的Seb。只有Seb。

他們等了一會。急診室裡很吵雜，醫生和護理人員來來去去，隨時都有病人在哀號或是哭泣，Chris對這一切視而不見，交握著雙手，祈禱，自責。Ben和Seb的朋友，還有Sunny來了之後，瞪著他，彷彿在譴責他該為這件事情負責，而Chris自己也是這樣覺得的。如果他能好好處理他和Tracy的事，Seb就不會成為Tracy的目標。還有幾個學校的行政人員也匆忙趕來，他們跟Seb的媽媽講話，似乎在擔心後續的法律問題，畢竟學生是在學校裡受傷的，不過Lisa把他們都擋開了。最後醫生告訴他們，照了頭部X光和電腦斷層掃描之後，Seb沒有顱內出血或骨折，頭上縫了25針，有腦震盪的症狀，得住院幾天休養。Seb的爸爸在國外參加研討會一時趕不回來，Chris覺得自己有責任照顧他們母子倆。他要母親陪著Seb的媽媽，然後去辦住院手續，聯絡保險公司。他一邊填著Seb的資料一邊想掉淚，但他不能這樣軟弱，他要堅強起來才能讓他們什麼都不用擔心地依靠他。

Chris和Seb的母親在醫院裡待了一整晚。Chris看見Seb躺在床上，胸膛緩緩起伏，臉上沒有一點血色，那令他感到椎心的刺痛。第二天Lisa來把他們趕回去休息換她留在醫院守著Seb，臨走前他碰到傑克森教練帶著一堆人來向Seb的媽媽道歉，平時不可一世的球員，個個垂頭喪氣，好像一下子縮小很多。唯獨Tracy，她沒有出現。

教練對於Chris負起隊長的責任先來探望傷者感到欣慰，Chris搖搖頭，他不是以球隊的隊長身分來的，他是以Seb的朋友這個身分來的。沒有人會理解的。沒有人會理解Chris和Seb這麽久的感情，遠比他任何其他的身分都還要來得重要。如果之前他是看不清這點的傻瓜，那麼他現在清醒了。你只有在失去恐懼中才會明白他有多重要。

Seb需要在安靜的環境之下休息，而且要有人在旁邊陪伴，觀察他的意識有沒有改變，Chris自告奮勇和Seb的父母還有他的朋友輪班。他選了晚上的時間，晚上安靜，沒有來來往往的人，只有他和Seb而已。Seb嗜睡，頭暈，有時候頭疼嚴重還得吃醫生開的止痛藥。Chris自己因為打球而腦震盪的時候只是躺個幾天就好了，Seb的症狀嚴重得多。

這天Chris是由他老爸親自載來醫院的，昨天則是剛考到駕照的Scott，因為他們不想讓Chris一晚沒睡之後還要開車回家，乾脆接送他。除了Lisa天天上醫院報到，Scott也是隔兩天來，他們的爸爸則來過兩次。他老爸不像Lisa一樣和Seb親近，但每次他看見Seb的時候，笑容是不吝惜展露的。而且有時候他也會開玩笑說Seb是他的兒媳婦，就像小時候他總是這樣鬧他一樣。

"兒子，照顧喜歡的人是男人的責任，不過你也要照顧自己。"Chris的爸爸說。

Chris本來覺得他老爸又在開玩笑了，什麼我兒子未來的另一半真是多才多藝又會彈鋼琴書又讀得好這類讓大家哈哈兩聲就算了的玩笑話。可是他看著爸爸，這個和Chris有著一樣的臉型和鼻子只是臉上有不少皺紋還有啤酒肚的男人看起來很嚴肅的樣子。

"我知道男人有時候會遲鈍一點，但總有一天我們會發現自己真正想要的是什麼。"他爸爸伸手到後座去拿了一個紙袋給他，那是Lisa幫他準備晚上可以吃的點心，"去吧。"

五年以後，當Chris和Seb在兩家人為了慶祝他們大學畢業而舉行的晚宴上宣布他們要結婚的消息時，所有的人，不管是他們的家人還是朋友，都驚訝得差點掉了下巴，連聲勸阻他們，說他們還年輕，這樣結婚太早了，只有Chris的爸爸最冷靜。"那可得趕緊預約婚禮場地了。"他只講了這句話。Chris心想或許還是他老爸最了解自己的兒子，甚至在Chris都還搞不清楚自己的心意的時候他就知道了。

Chris踱步到Seb的病房外時，房門被打開了，有個人從只打開一半的門邊鑽了出來又很快把門關上。喔天啊，Chris差點掉了手上的紙袋，是美國隊長來了嗎？然後那個人站在Chris面前，對他友善一笑。這個人的確長著和隊長很相像的臉，但他沒有那麼壯又年輕很多，臉和手臂都曬得有點黝黑，短短的金髮閃耀，手上拎一個袋子，穿著時髦的襯衫和牛仔褲，踩著一雙厚厚的靴子。這絕對不會是美國隊長了，隊長每次被拍到穿便服的時候總讓人覺得上天還是公平的，他有點保守的穿衣品味令他不那麼完美無瑕像個假的人。不過也有人─例如Lisa─覺得他這樣由格子衫或卡其褲衍伸出來的西部農村穿衣風格很樸實穩重。而他的伴侶Barnes中士看起來就比較跟得上流行的腳步，走在路上簡直像服裝模特兒一樣搶眼。

這是James，這個念頭像一道電流一樣擊中Chris。好看的完美的直到現在還會錄"I Want You"給Seb的James此時此刻就在這裡，不在非洲。

"Chris，"James對著Chris微笑，他的笑容能讓女孩尖叫著排隊報名為他生孩子，"我們有多久沒見了？從我轉學之後吧？"

"James。"Chris盡量讓自己不要太尷尬或笨拙。這世上就是有那種人，讓站在他身邊的所有人都黯淡下來。"沒想到你還認得我。"

"Seb給我看過你的照片，你們一起拍的照片。"James若有所思的樣子，"Seb跟我說了很多關於你的事，幾乎我們每次聊天，他都要提起你，還給我看了你比賽的影片，我覺得好像對你很熟悉了。你今年的真實傳球命中率真是太棒了，球速快，旋轉也很俐落。只是你的被抄截率還要再降一點，但我覺得你會是一個很不錯的傳統型口袋四分衛。"

Chris有點意想不到。"是嗎？我是說...謝了，我花了很多時間在提升精準度上，還有大量的模擬訓練去矯正。不過我不知道Seb都跟你聊我的事，我甚至不知道你們很常聊天。"

James輕笑一聲，Chris懷疑自己是不是說了蠢話。但美國隊長的兒子只是拍拍他的肩膀，"陪我喝杯咖啡，我有東西要給你。"

Chris一點也不想去喝咖啡，他只想進去和Seb的爸爸換班陪著他的好友而已。但很奇怪的，他的腳自己動了起來。他和James來到走廊上一架自動販賣機旁，James指了指販賣機，Chris搖搖頭，James就拿出銅板為自己按了杯黑咖啡。Chris聽著機器轉動，咖啡滴進紙杯，聞到即溶咖啡濃郁的香氣，"呃，你有什麼東西要交給我的嗎？"

James拿起咖啡，看起來從容不迫。"我知道是怎麼回事，你跟女朋友鬧脾氣，牽連無辜了。"

"她已經不是我的女朋友了。"Chris否認。然後他想到沒有人聽到他和Tracy在停車場的談話，"你是怎麼知道的？"

"那不重要。重要的是別讓這種事再發生了。"James喝了一口咖啡，那個姿態和神情，讓他看起來不像個十七、八歲的青少年。他指著Chris手上的紙袋，"巧克力馬芬，我在非洲見都沒見過。能給我一個嗎？我下飛機到現在只吞了個三明治，有點餓了。"

Chris打開紙袋，裡面確實有好幾個馬芬。Lisa幫他準備的時候他沒有注意，他也不知道老媽幫他裝了什麼。James是怎麼知道的？他拿出一個巧克力馬芬出來遞給他。

James咬了一口，"我真懷念美國的食物。就用這個和你交換吧。"他從袋子裡拿出一張方形扁平的東西交給Chris，"拿去送給Sebby，就說是你買的。"

"這是什麼？"

"Chuck Berry一張早期的單曲，花了我一點時間翻遍倫敦的二手唱片行。"James又咬了一口馬芬，"你就說是在布魯克林的The Thing買的。那裡簡直比冠軍黑膠唱片行還棒，我在那裡常挖到寶，你說這是在那裡買的Sebby一定不會覺得奇怪。"

Chris有點搞不清楚狀況。他知道任何人跟James這樣的天才比起來都是笨蛋，但他此刻的行為實在沒頭沒腦的。"為什麽你不直接送給Seb就好了？"

James輕輕嘆了一口氣。"我覺得，由你來送的話，Sebby會更開心的。我沒辦法像你一樣常常待在他身邊，只希望他快樂。至於是不是我讓他快樂的，這一點也不重要。"

Chris盯著這張顯然很珍貴的唱片。James用一張不知道哪裡拿來的紙巾擦擦手，"你很幸運，擁有我求之不得的東西，我希望你好好珍惜，好好守護。"

"什麽東西？"James這樣完美的人，聰明，好看，家世又好，有什麼東西是他得不到的？

"某個人的真心。"James把仍冒著煙似乎還很燙的咖啡一飲而盡之後把紙杯扔進一旁的垃圾桶裡。他不會燙嗎？Chris心想。

他們一起走回病房。開門之前James攔住Chris，他的語氣平淡但眼神銳利，"別再讓這樣的事情發生了，否則我會很樂意來把他帶走的。"Chris知道，這不是個警告，而是保證。

他們進門時，Seb是坐在床上的，而且沒有這幾天一直病懨懨的模樣，他的氣色好多了。窗戶大開，夏夜晚風吹了進來。Chris把窗台上的一根白色羽毛撥開之後關上窗子，他記得醫院的窗戶是打不開的。

"你們聊了什麽？"Seb看起來真的很有精神，就好像他一瞬間恢復健康一樣。他對著James笑，Chris覺得那笑容甜甜的，甜得他心裡酸酸的。

"聊你的壞話。"James看著Seb，眼神和語氣都無比溫柔，"我真想再多陪你幾天，只有一天真的不夠。不過我要先去復仇者大樓待一晚看一下大家，明天就要回華盛頓陪我的爸爸們了，我老爸還說要帶我去參觀五角大廈。弟弟開學後就要去哈佛了，我們想要一家人好好聚一聚。"

"他們很久沒見你了，一定很想你。"

"我也很想念他們。上次我的Bucky爸爸還親自飛到非洲去看我，幫我處理一些當地民兵一直騷擾醫療團的問題。"James做了一個炸彈爆開的手勢，"再也沒有人敢來煩我們了。

"聽起來你的家庭很幸福，隊長和Barnes中士看上去就是好爸爸的樣子。"

"也是好老公，從小我和弟弟就要被他們各種炫耀秀恩愛打擊。"James擺出無可奈何的表情，"小孩子不想看到自己的父母熱吻好嗎？"

Seb笑了，這是他住院整個禮拜笑得最開心的時候。"好可憐。不過你弟弟才十二歲吧？這麼小就要去哈佛上大學了，他就和你一樣聰明。"

James搔了搔前額的頭髮，"其實他是要去唸博士班的，鵜鶘叔叔到時候會去陪他，畢竟他還是個小孩而已。Bucky爸爸恨不得自己也能跟去。"

Chris抬起一邊眉毛。收養的兩個小孩不僅都像自己，還都是天才，隊長和Barnes中士也太會選孩子了吧。

"我回去以後會和你聯絡的，有機會再過來找你，鵜鶘叔叔也會常來看你的。"James伸出手去摸了摸Seb的頭髮，那氣氛和感覺都太私人了，Chris有種自己不該在這裡的感覺。"這裡，已經沒事了，好好休息就可以。"

"謝謝你。"Seb看著他，雙眼亮晶晶的。他們像是交換一個只有他們知道的小祕密一樣對彼此笑了笑。

James離開之後，Chris坐在Seb的床邊。Seb不像前兩日昏昏沉沉的，他盤著腿坐在床上，打開Chris的紙袋拿出一個香蕉馬芬，吃得津津有味。James在這裡待了一天，Seb就生龍活虎的，Chris不得不承認自己很忌妒。但他看著手上的唱片，覺得自己連忌妒他的資格都沒有。他把唱片交給Seb，"送給你的。"

"這是什麼？"Seb拆開包裝紙，"哇是Chuck Berry！You Never Can Tell的初版唱片！Chris，你去哪裡弄來的？"

"其實呢..."Chris聳了聳肩，"這是James買來送你的，他在倫敦找了好多家二手唱片行才找到的。"

Seb皺起眉頭，"那他為什麼不直接給我呢？"

"不知道。"因為他是個比我好太多的人，Chris一邊想一邊幫Seb倒了一杯牛奶，讓他配那些馬芬。好太多的人了。

"我明天再打電話給他，謝謝他做的一切。"Seb一口接一口終於把那些馬芬都解決了，"陪我聊聊，Chris，這兩天我不舒服都在睡覺，現在我想和你聊天。"

"你應該去刷牙然後休息。"Chris把垃圾收拾一下扔進垃圾桶。

"我已經好多了，真的。"Seb的臉色紅潤，和Chris今天早上離開時看到的完全不一樣。他歪著頭看著Chris，聲音裡有些隱約的惆悵，"我已經很久沒有和你好好聊聊了。"

"是啊，真的好久了。"Chris坐在床邊看著Seb，覺得自己好像很久沒有見到他一樣。他比他印象中瘦，肉肉的腮幫子縮了點，但那雙眼睛還是一樣，明亮而溫暖。"天啊，Sebby，怎麼會這樣？我們都做了什麼，怎麼會讓彼此越來越遠？"

"我們長大了，Chris，很多事都不再像小時候一樣單純了。"Seb看著自己的手，"我們想要很多東西，就得犧牲點什麼。"

"我們有機會可以修正的，不管我們之前做錯什麼。"Chris忍不住握他的手，涼涼的，在他的掌心裡輕輕顫抖，"Seb，看著我，我們會沒事的。"

"我不知道。"

"Tracy跟我已經分手了。"Chris對抬起頭來驚訝地看著他的Seb說，"我們沒有在一起了。沒有別人了，不會有了。"

"你們為什麼要分手？"

Chris決定簡單一點，這是他和Tracy的事情，Seb只要知道結果就好了。"我們的個性其實不是那麼合的。她有一點...呃蠻橫。"

Seb看著他，彷彿他剛剛宣布自己得了癌症，"Chris，你會找到更好的女孩的。"

"Sebby，"Chris把對方的手捏得更緊了一點，"不會再有別人了。"

"你的意思是？"

Seb遲鈍得讓Chris想笑。不會再有別人了。沒有Sunny也沒有Tracy，沒有把Chris當洪水猛獸的親友團也沒有把Seb當成蟲子一樣的球隊隊員，只有他們兩個而已。夜已經很深了，他們凝視著彼此，讓心裡那一點點不該屬於兩個好朋友的感覺慢慢擴大，暈散。他們沒有聽見敲門和開門的聲音，當他們轉過頭去看向門口的時候發現Tracy站在那裡。她看著他們倆，臉上讀不出是什麼表情。Seb把手抽回去，藏到被子底下。

"對不起，Stan。"Tracy看著地板很快說了這句之後就轉身離開了。

******

"你從來沒有用那種眼神看著我過，就是你在病房看著他的樣子。"Tracy低著頭說，"你每次達陣都會對觀眾舉手，你有這個習慣對吧？"

Mark在一旁點點頭，這是Chris的招牌得分動作。

"我注意到了，你每次都是朝著他的方向舉的。"Tracy看了Seb一眼，"我不知道你自己有沒有注意到，但你每次進學校餐廳，都是先看看他在哪裡的。你上課的時候，會盯著他的後腦勺看。我不蠢，Chris，你對我真的不錯，我相信你也沒有出軌，可是他對你就是不一樣，我能感覺到的你知道嗎？我知道我有時候很霸道，但我只是很害怕萬一你哪天就為了他不要我了，所以想把你抓緊一點。"

Seb驚訝地張大嘴巴，"我聽不懂妳在說什麼。Chris......"

"Chris很在乎你，儘管你是個胖醜八怪。"Tracy一副很受不了跟他在同一個房間裡的樣子，"我看到你跟Mark在打架，什麼都不怕的樣子，他比你高一個頭耶！我就...我就很氣啊！你到底在囂張什麼？你應該要像其他那些臭阿宅怪胎一樣跑去躲起來哭才對，而不是出來逞英雄或什麼的。"

"所以妳就加入戰局了？"霍克先生問。

"我的確看他不順眼，我承認。Chris那麼在乎你，你裝做什麼都沒事的樣子。Chris，我知道你懷疑我是不是因為你當上四分衛才對你感興趣，不是，我本來就......"Tracy停頓了一下，猶豫著要不要說出來，然後她深吸一口氣，把所有想說的話都吐出來，"我本來就喜歡你，好嗎？可是我覺得像你這樣的人一定要很棒很完美的女孩才能獲得你的青睞，所以我試著變得很完美。我不是等到你當上主力四分衛之後才去找你的，我是等到我自己當上啦啦隊隊長之後才去找你的。啦啦隊隊長才配得上你，我是這樣想的。"

"妳從來沒跟我說過。"Chris沒想過Tracy對他是這樣的感覺，他一直以為Tracy是在找個能配得上她的人才選中他的。低聲下氣又誠懇的Tracy是Chris過去不認識的。

"可是不管我怎麼樣，我的妝多美，髮型多好看，衣服多漂亮，你就是沒有那麼喜歡我。你整個暑假都待在南漢普頓，不是一個禮拜，是一整個暑假，我知道你是跟他在一起的，Anthony一個字都不肯告訴我的時候我就知道了。等你從南漢普頓回來的時候，你就像...就像......這世上最快樂的人一樣。"Tracy望著Chris，"你跟我在一起的時候從來沒有這樣子過。"

Seb從因為過度震驚而當機的狀態中復活，"妳聽著，我跟Chris不是妳想的那樣。我們是朋友，認識很久了，妳說得好像我們...我們有什麼一樣。沒有，絕對沒有，Chris只是愛開玩笑而已。"

"別再自欺欺人了，難道他在餐廳到處找你的身影也是在開玩笑嗎？難道他看到你受傷氣得想殺了我也是開玩笑嗎？"Tracy冷笑，"而且我知道你們在南漢普頓的時候一定發生了什麼事情。"

"我也是這麼想的。"Ben點頭附和，"而且我有看到他們抱在一起。"

"什麼！"除了Chris，每個人都驚呼。Mark像是受到不少驚嚇，"我的隊長是一個faggot？"

一直保持溫和態度的霍克先生突然變得十分嚴肅，"Mark，你知道這是一個非常侮辱性的詞彙嗎？我希望你收回這句話而且道歉。"

"我沒有要侮辱誰啦，我只是太驚訝了，我的意思是，現在在演哪一齣啊？Chris不只跟他...我是說Stan耶！不只跟他很熟，而且他還害Tracy跟Chris分手？太八卦了。"Mark對著仍瞪著他的霍克先生舉起手比出投降的姿態，"我收回那句話，我很抱歉。"

"Ben，在南漢普頓的時候你也和我們在一起的，你知道我們什麼事情都沒發生！而且那個擁抱只是、只是，"Seb開始臉紅了，"我感謝他、他、他為我做了那麼多，我們──"

"你們是認識很久的朋友了！我知道！我聽得都會背了！"Ben翻了一個白眼，"而且我只在南漢普頓待了一個禮拜，然後我們就走了，剩下的暑假就只有你們兩個在那裡而已。"

"我就知道！我就知道！"Tracy指著Chris和Seb。

"OK，你們只是朋友，那我問你，你們抱多久？"Mark舉起一根手指要大家聽他講話，"如果只是你是我的好兄弟那種，抱一秒就彈開；如果你們真的有很多感覺，三秒，拍拍背和肩膀。如果超過五秒，gay。嘿Ben，他們抱多久？"

Ben打了一個響指，"超過五秒，遠遠超過五秒。"

"不是那麼一回事！"Seb面紅耳赤，看起來非常急著澄清。

一直沒有說話的Chris清了清喉嚨，"我和Seb接吻了。"

"啊哈！"Ben跳起來擺出一個勝利的手勢，Tracy握著拳頭發出一陣尖叫，Mark則是拍一下手掌慶祝自己優秀的推理能力，連霍克先生都相當吃驚。

Seb的臉紅成一顆巨大而過熟的番茄，"那是因為你、你太痛了昏頭了！你根本不知道你在幹什麼！"

"那隻鵜鶘咬我的手又不是腦袋！"

******

一直到Seb出院，Chris才有機會看一下外頭的世界是否依然在運轉。他和Tracy分手的事鬧得沸沸揚揚，有人看見Tracy在停車場打了Chris，於是Chris在大家的討論裡就成了被Tracy無情拋棄的可憐蟲。他的twitter和facebook還有instagram湧入眾多關懷，許多女孩紛紛表示自己願意好好安慰他，更多的是想聽八卦的。對這些塞爆他各個社交網站的流言，Chris完全不予以理會，他們想怎麼猜就怎麼猜。

今年足球隊的團體訓練取消了。闖禍的球員，除了要賠償Seb的醫藥費，還被校長處罰去社區服務。Chris除了每天自主訓練之外，把所有的時間都拿來陪Seb。他和Seb一起背劇本，幫他記走位圖；他們一起去看百老匯的舞台劇，看老電影；他們一起殺到紐澤西的Princeton Record Exchange，從成千上萬的唱片裡翻找出一張有Chet Baker擔任小號手的Charlie Parker專輯，或是穿梭在The Thing狹窄的走道上，從擠得幾乎倒下的貨架裡抽出一張Sex Pistols的God Save The Queen單曲。他們在Four & Twenty Blackbirds分享一塊蜂蜜派，結伴去South Street Seaport 17看演唱會。有時候Ben和Anthony會加入，但大部分都是他們倆單獨一起的。他們在充滿陌生人的大街上走在一起，Chris可以從Seb的體溫和肌膚，還有專屬於他，像柏木一樣清新乾爽的味道，感到一絲愉悅滑過他的心上。

沒有過去一年的苦澀與沉重，Chris覺得很輕鬆。這是一個和解與重新開始的暑假，他知道自己不可能和Seb再回到過去那種單純沒有心機和懷疑的狀態，但他知道他們可以重新鞏固他們的友誼，甚至讓它更上一樓，這樣的想法一直在Chris的腦子裡轉來轉去。他們按照計畫去了南漢普頓，帶著Ben還有Seb的朋友跟Anthony。Chris家位在南漢普頓的別墅很大，挑高的空間和大大的玻璃窗，令別墅看起來既明亮又寬敞。從後門的小徑往下走不到一分鐘就是海邊，沙灘上到處有穿著泳裝走來走去的女孩子們。一群男孩像被放出籠子的鳥一樣興奮地跑來跑去，但Anthony決定給這些平常窩在桌子前上網玩遊戲看漫畫卡通的阿宅們一點訓練，提升他們交到女朋友的機會。他赤裸著上半身，展現屬於運動員令人羨慕的好身材，在Ben和他們一群朋友的後頭踢他們的屁股。"如果你們想要交到女朋友的話！想辦法讓自己的身材好一點吧！"他拖著他們在沙灘上跑步，"你們需要運動！都給我動起來！"

"難道我們不是來這裡度假的嗎？"Ben累死了，癱在沙灘上，"我想要坐在海邊看一堆泳裝美女，不是還這裡接受酷刑的！"Seb其他的朋友，Chris現在記得他們的名字了，Jonh，Jack和Paul都哀嚎著贊成。

Anthony無視大家的抗議，指著坐在一旁的Seb要他加入他們。"我覺得頭有點痛。"Seb扶著自己的腦袋，向Chris發出求救訊號，"Chris..."

"他不舒服，不要逼他。"Chris趕緊出來救援，"你還好嗎？要回去躺一下嗎？"

"你少來！"Anthony把Chris推開，拉著Seb的手臂，"我看你一整個暑假都活蹦亂跳的，要健康就要運動！"

他們在陽光下的海灘上奔跑嬉鬧，跳進溫暖的海水裡。Chris看著開懷大笑的Seb，他的心情就像被陽光照得閃閃發亮的海浪一樣美麗。他們的父母稍後也來了，一起幫Seb過生日。他們在夜晚的海灘上燃起了營火，輕快的音樂伴隨著海浪讓他們周圍的空氣都快樂了起來。Chris很高興看到，Seb為了他訂的留聲機蛋糕歡呼，點心吧受到大家熱情的捧場，一排又一排Butter Lane杯子蛋糕，烤餅乾，蘋果和櫻桃酥皮捲，胡桃派和奶油派，軟糖和巧克力。連Anthony和Chris都打破他們的飲食計畫，跟著吃了好幾個。

等到夜深了，爸爸媽媽們都先去睡了，Scott也溜回房間去打電話了，留下來的人圍在營火旁，用叉子串著棉花糖烤來吃。Chris拿出他為Seb錄的CD送給他。沒錯，這是James曾經做過的事，但只要Seb喜歡，他不會介意Chris借他的點子的。Chris在Seb出院之後一直在編排專輯，他有點緊張，不曉得Seb喜不喜歡。畢竟他看過Seb拿到James的專輯時那種迷醉的表情，他怕自己會輸。

CD在一群人的鼓譟之中被播放了，Chris的音樂品味再一次受到嚴重的嘲笑。從第一首《寶貝，我就是愛你的樣子》，到《你一直在我的心裡》，《你對我的愛有多深？》，《我唯一的愛》，《我想知道愛是什麼》，再加上一首《我想要牽你的手》。

眾人在一陣沉默之后，"你這是什麼老奶奶的歌單？"Ben先開口問。

"我想Seb不喜歡流行音樂，所以我就..."Chris有點尷尬，"找我媽的老歌專輯出來選的。"

笑聲劃破夜空，大家笑得喘不過氣來，"天啊，Seb，.上一個幫你錄專輯的品味好太多了。"

"但這張專輯充滿了愛。"Anthony為Chris辯護，"這些歌也挺好的啊。"

"是不錯啦，就是太...懷念金曲和戀戀點唱機這類合集的感覺了。

他們每播一首這些老掉牙的情歌，就會興奮地吐槽這些幾十年前的冠軍單曲，但Chris知道Seb會懂的。Seb一開始還會跟他們一起笑，但他的笑容慢慢沉下來，他在聽，聽那些歌裡頭，我就喜歡你這個樣子，這愚蠢的世界想把我們分開，我還是想跟你在一起的歌詞。Seb會懂的。

Chris音樂品味批鬥大會一直進行到《愛情秘方》這首歌跑出來的時候他才獲得一點肯定的掌聲。

"愛情秘方？我真的不確定這首歌適合在一堆臭男人聚在一起的時候聽。"Anthony在大家一陣鬼吼鬼叫的時候下了這樣的評語。

Marvin Gaye在海風中和滿天的星斗之下唱著"來吧來吧來吧今晚我們來做愛吧，開始吧開始吧開始吧因為你做得很好"。Seb轉過去看了看身邊的Chris，對他輕輕一笑之後又轉過去看著大家。那是什麼意思？Chris試著拆解那個笑容，他臉上的表情，那表示什麼嗎？是"好吧我們來做吧。"或者是"可憐的Chris連錄個專輯都輸給James我真同情你。"Chris真的搞不懂。

最後他們把CD拿出來，Ben做出最後的宣判，"這張專輯沒有主題，沒有規則，有很好的歌也有很俗氣的，我覺得應該扔進火裡銷毀。"眾人都投下贊成的一票。

"不可以！"Seb一把搶過來抱在胸口，"這是Chris送我的，我要好好留著。"

他們鬧到很晚才回到別墅去。Chris洗完澡想喝杯水再去睡覺的時候從廚房的窗子看到Seb還在外頭，隱約還有小小的音樂聲傳來。Chris打開門之後聽到那是他專輯裡另一首沒有受到攻擊的歌，叫《我們在一起吧》。Seb坐在走廊上的海灘椅裡，望著漆黑的海浪來來去去，他給Chris一個平靜但難以理解的微笑，"Chris。"

"還不睡？這麼晚了。"Chris摸摸他的頭。

"我今晚很高興，真的。謝謝你。"Seb的聲音很輕，除了Chris這世上沒有其他人會聽到。

"你高興就好了。去年我搞砸了，今年我不想再讓你失望了。"Chris說。

"你永遠都不會讓我失望。"Seb站起來，張開手擁抱了Chris，把頭輕輕靠在他的肩膀上。Chris能聽見自己的心在胸腔裡像爵士鼓一樣砰砰砰快速敲個不停，他舉起手把Seb抱得緊緊的。Seb才剛洗完澡，很香，抱起來就像一個大大的布偶一樣很柔軟很舒服，Chris把臉埋在他的頸窩裡，感覺自己全身都在發燙。Al Green不停唱著"讓我們在一起吧，我會一直愛你的"，Chris覺得他說得很對。

一聲巨響讓他們兩個像彈開一樣離開彼此的懷抱，Ben目瞪口呆地站在窗子後，他看著他們兩個，然後彎下腰去撿起一個杯子，做了一個"Sorry"的嘴型之後，飛快離開了。

"我想再坐一會，你先去睡吧。"Seb坐回去，然後把音樂按到《一次又一次》。Chris陪他聽了一小段，Cyndi Laupe唱著"如果你迷失了，四處看看就會找到我，一次又一次。"Seb的雙眼還是望著海岸。Chris看著他，不知道為什麼當Chris感覺到自己的世界快要整個翻過來了，他還是能這麼冷靜呢？但他知道Seb這樣的時候就是他不想再說話的時候了，他只好讓他自己一個人待在走廊上。

很多年以後，當那張CD已經壞掉，沒辦法再播放時，Seb還是把它收藏得好好的。他們在婚禮上播了《我們在一起吧》，然後《愛情秘方》成了他們想要親密時的暗號。那張CD始終被Seb小心翼翼地收在一個木盒子裡，擺在他的桌子上。

爸媽們只待了兩天就回去，男孩們則是多待了一個禮拜以後才走。這一個禮拜裡，Ben一句話都沒有提過那天晚上他看到的畫面。Chris承認和Seb的朋友們在一起的時候他很開心，甚至比跟足球隊在一起的時候還要來得自在。最後只剩下Chris和Seb留下來，他們要在這裡消磨剩下的暑假。Chris早上會做他的訓練，當他光著上身帶著一身汗從海邊跑步回來時，他能感覺Seb停留在他身上的眼光，他既害怕他，又渴望他。他們一起去海邊散步和拿麵包喂海鳥的時候Seb會和他保持一點距離，又不想離他離得太遠。Chris在海裡游泳的時候，Seb從不會換上泳褲加入他，他對自己的身體遮遮掩掩的。晚上他們一起吃飯，看影集，看老電影，看舞台劇的DVD，一直到很晚才各自回到自己的房間睡覺。Chris覺得他們就像是並肩開在一條筆直的道路上，一年前他們各自開上了不同的叉路，左繞右轉，終於又開回原來的，而且是正確的方向。你不需要去猜測或試驗這個人是不是就是對的人，當你和對的人在一起的時候，那個對的感覺是任何人都取代不了，也無法刻意製造。Chris知道Seb就是那個人。

回到紐約的前一天，Chris一早起來就沒看見Seb。他到處找了一下，在後門小徑的盡頭發現Seb坐在沙灘上喂海鳥。不過這隻白色的海鳥有點大啊，Chris一步步接近的時候發現這根本不是海鳥，而是鵜鶘，但他沒在這一區看過鵜鶘出現。那隻巨大的醍醐蹲坐在Seb的面前，Seb好像在跟牠說話一樣。鵜鶘發現Chris來了之後叫了一聲，Seb轉過來看著他，眼眶紅紅的。

"嘿，一早起來沒看到你。眼睛怎麼啦？"Chris伸手摸摸Seb的頭，他發現自己最近似乎養成這種習慣，"哪來這麽大隻的鵜鶘啊？"

鵜鶘抬起頭來看著Chris，那眼神讓Chris感覺，好像牠認識他一樣。然後那隻鵜鶘突然用力朝著Chris的手啄了一下。

"哎呀！"Chris疼得收起手，Seb也緊張地站起來，鵜鶘就這樣轉身走掉了。牠用走的，在海灘上慢慢踱步離開。

"有沒有流血？讓我看看。"Seb檢查Chris被啄到的地方。腫了起來，但沒有流血。"回去找冰塊幫你敷一下。"

"那隻鵜鶘為什麼要攻擊我？"Chris覺得莫名其妙。但他喜歡Seb輕輕握著他的手，幫他冰敷和擦消炎藥的樣子。Seb一直是溫柔體貼的人，Chris忍不住覺得Sunny是個蠢女孩，她竟然放棄這樣這樣好的人。如果Chris能夠擁有他，他一輩子都不會想放開。Seb低著頭，很輕很輕地幫Chris擦藥。Chris能看見他低垂著的睫毛又長又翹，他呼在Chris手上的氣息讓他覺得癢癢的，他們靠得這麽近，他紅潤飽滿的嘴唇就在他的面前微微張開。Chris忍不住吻了他。

Seb像是嚇壞一樣僵住了。Chris覺得很奇怪為什麼他們沒有早點這麽做，他們要繞那麼一大圈，去找那個原本近在咫尺唾手可得的東西。他能感覺那份柔軟與甜蜜自他們相觸的雙唇漫延開來，Seb還抓著他的手，他還扶著Seb的腰。不可能有比這個更好的感覺了。

但Seb卻打斷了它。他向後退，摸著自己的嘴唇，看起來比較像是Chris打了他而不是親吻他，Chris不能理解他的反應。

"你放心，我不會告訴別人的。"Seb說，聲音輕飄飄的，"這是你在開我玩笑，我懂，我不會說的。"

Chris一直都沒搞清楚到底發生什麼事情。

******

"我知道發生什麼事情了。"Ben點點頭，"Seb，你是個懦夫，膽小鬼。"

"嘿！我是懦夫膽小鬼？"Seb很不滿，他指著Mark，"我為了你跟他打架，他就像熊一樣，我還是為了你跟他打架耶！"

"我想你說我是熊代表我很強壯的意思，謝啦。"Mark對Seb微笑。

Ben坐直身體面向Seb，"對！這件事我很感激你！你總是勸我們要勇敢，被欺負的時候一定要起來反抗。結果你自己呢？面對Chris像縮頭烏龜一樣跑掉了。"

"我又沒有欺負他！"Chris抗議道。

"你沒有欺負他，你只是喜歡他而已。"Ben推了推破掉的眼鏡，"我知道你說的那些話都不是開玩笑的，那天晚上你那樣抱他，你不可能是開玩笑的。你說過你想在大學畢業以後跟他結婚的吧？我相信你是認真的！那張專輯？你以為我們聽不出來嗎？可是Seb卻怕得不敢接受。你們從南漢普頓回來之後他就一直推開你，說你們只是好朋友，說你應該再找個更好的女生什麼的。屁啦！根本就是他自己嚇得夾緊尾巴想逃。"

Chris覺得他們回來之後，Seb刻意拉開距離，不讓他們之間有機會產生在南漢普頓時那種讓人心癢難耐的曖昧時刻。他本來害怕Tracy會找Seb麻煩，所以他們在學校還是裝做陌生人，他也想要和Seb慢慢來，他一點也不急，不想嚇到他。但Seb怕他？這讓他感到有些受傷，"Seb，被我喜歡那麼可怕嗎？"

Seb沒有看他，Ben代替他回答。"不，他只是對自己沒有信心，他不相信你這樣的人會真的喜歡他而已。催眠自己你只是在開玩笑比勇敢接受你的喜愛還要簡單一點。"

"你別再說了。"Seb小聲地說。

"我要說，我們被關在這裡不就是要說實話的嗎？"Ben一鼓作氣，"你從不錯過他的每一場比賽，他所有的數據你倒背如流，你看著他就像看著銀河一樣，又嚮往他又覺得自己很渺小。你記得他喝咖啡不加糖加半杯牛奶，吃沙拉以前要先全部切好，喝飲料要加很多冰塊。你喜歡他，可是我希望你也可以先喜歡你自己，覺得自己夠好，值得他喜歡，值得任何人喜歡。因為我認識的你就是一個很好的人啊，你聰明懂得多，對人又很好。你為什麼不能勇敢一點接受他呢？就算會被說閒話，被指指點點那又怎麼樣，王牌四分衛喜歡的是你又不是他們。就算Chris最後真的因為更好的人離開你又怎麼樣，誰一輩子沒有失戀過的？"

Seb在眾人的目光中把頭轉到另一邊去，Chris看不見他的表情。他現在心情很激動，Seb也喜歡他，而且這世上唯一相信他真的想在大學畢業後和Seb結婚的人竟然是Ben。

"嘿Ben，我本來以為我們兩個才是今天的主角，沒想到其實是他們啊。"Mark把雙手交叉在胸前，"我不介意，這比我們的小恩怨精彩多了。"

待續


	5. Chapter 5

這天晚上很冷。Sebastian洗好澡，全身暖呼呼的，躲進被窩裡，Portishead的歌陪他讀《存在與虛無》。這是文學課老師，也是他的話劇社指導老師里茲先生特別給他出的功課。里茲先生總是不吝惜給Seb額外的作業，其他的學生只要寫一篇海明威的讀書報告，Sebastian要多交一篇瑞蒙卡佛的；其他學生寫莎士比亞的作業要上網去剪剪貼貼左抄右抄拼出一篇心得報告，Sebastian要多寫一篇索福克勒斯作品的分析。大家在瘋《達文西密碼》的時候，里茲先生要他去讀《玫瑰的名字》和《傅柯擺》。Sebastian不覺得里茲先生在找他麻煩，因為里茲先生知道他可以做得到又能夠做得多好。在習慣他人對他過低的評價之後，里茲先生的讚賞對他來說很重要。

Sebastian也不覺得多寫作業很辛苦。他喜歡分析文本，細細拆解作者留下的蛛絲馬跡、暗示與安排。主角這樣的行為背後有什麼樣的心理活動，這段描寫有什麼樣的隱喻，Sebastian很喜歡去解釋，把這視作是一種挑戰。就好像他在獨自一人的時候也會把他和Chris的關係拿來做進一步的分析。Chris今天說的那句話有什麼意思嗎？他那個眼神或是微笑代表了什麼呢？Seb喜歡去回想，把Chris的一舉一動拆開來，仔細檢查一遍。這樣很傻，他知道，Chris做的那些事可能根本沒什麼意思。他溫暖的笑容可能發給每一個人，親暱的擁抱和拍肩是他熱情個性的表現，但Sebastian總是忍不住要去想。

簡直蠢死了。

這天晚上就如往常一樣，鵜鶘先生快出現的時候，Sebastian總能感覺得到。這個外頭下著綿綿細雨的夜晚，他知道鵜鶘先生要來找他了。等他打開窗子的時候就看見雨中那個白得發亮的身影從遠方逐漸變大，清晰，然後鵜鶘先生一個優雅的滑翔，降落在他房間的地毯上。鵜鶘先生淋濕了，雨水從他白色的羽毛上滴落。他沒有像往常一樣張開翅膀給Sebastian一個擁抱，反而是一個踉蹌，步履不穩，一邊翅膀放在小小的胸口上，另一邊的翅膀摀著嘴，他在咳嗽。

Sebastian趕緊拿了大毛巾出來蹲在他的身邊，"叔叔，你還好嗎？"

鵜鶘先生用又小又圓的眼睛望著Sebastain，"Sebby，叔叔要死了。"

鵜鶘先生突然冒出這樣一句嚇壞了Sebastian，"叔叔，為什麼會這樣說呢？"

"叔叔太老了。"鵜鶘先生乾咳了兩聲，用力拍了拍自己的胸口，"Sebby，你可以幫叔叔一個忙嗎？完成我的心願，否則我死也不會甘心的。"

"叔叔，我當然會幫你完成你的心願。但是你不會死的，不要胡思亂想。你的心願是什麼呢？"

"在我有生之年，"鵜鶘先生一屁股坐下，好像很虛弱的樣子，他伸出顫抖的翅膀，"我想看到你跟James結婚。"

Sebastian瞇起眼睛，"叔叔！演得太爛了啦！"

"唉呦，"被識破的鵜鶘先生站起來，拍拍身上的水滴，毫無愧色，"我想試試看苦肉計會不會成功啊。"

"叔叔，我跟James真的只是朋友而已。"Sebastian幫鵜鶘先生擦掉身上的雨水，"這種事沒有辦法勉強。"

"我就是不懂，我們James這麼優秀，那個Chris到底哪裡好，為什麼你就是比較喜歡他？"鵜鶘先生很不服氣，他又坐下來，翅膀交叉在胸前，長嘴巴下的囊袋鼓了起來，忿忿不平地唸個不停，像個嘮嘮叨叨的爸爸，"我們家James又帥，又聰明，個性又好，而且他老爸是美國隊長耶！他哪裡不好？他好極了！他哪裡比不上Chris？為什麼你就是不能愛他呢？"

"是啊，我也不知道為什麼。"Sebastian嘆了一口氣。這個問題，他真的沒有答案。

******

Sebastian覺得自己應該要討厭Chris的。他從小就是圓圓的，小孩子這樣的外型還能獲得可愛的稱讚，長大一點就成了小肥豬死胖子。而Chris，從小就是小帥哥，長大變成大帥哥。他們倆站在一起的時候鮮明的對比讓人不注意也不行，Sebastian覺得自己在Chris太陽一般閃耀的光芒中燒成灰燼。別人看不見他，也不想看。可是Chris就是喜歡黏在他的身邊，如影隨形，巴著不放。他們說他是Chris的小跟班，但事實上應該是反過來的。

他應該要離Chris離得遠遠的。他應該在五歲那年，在Chris坐在他身邊陪他等媽媽的時候就跑走；他應該在Chris邀請他到他家去的時候就把他推開而不是跟著上了Lisa的車；他們應該要在上小學分到不同班級的時候就漸行漸遠而不是天天一起上下課；他應該要在他還沒有喜歡上Chris爽朗的大笑的時候就跟他不相往來。

但Sebastian沒有，他反而無可救藥地喜歡上Chris。

一開始他很害怕，覺得自己不正常。當班上那些男孩子躲在一旁對女孩子指指點點的時候，他只想和Chris一起去看電影和喝汽水；當Chris不停地被那些女孩子圍繞邀約時，又酸又痛的感覺幾乎將他淹沒；Chris喜歡靠在他的身上，他只能把Chris碰觸到他時心裡那種悸動跟自己分享。他們一起過夜的時候，Sebastian會偷看Chris睡著的臉，看他好看的鼻梁，像蝴蝶翅膀一樣的睫毛，努力忍住不去偷摸他。Chris有很多朋友，很多仰慕者，他可以在他們之間來去自如，而最後總是跑回他的身邊，"Sebby，今天去公園好嗎？"、"Sebby，一起去吃漢堡吧。"、"Sebby，你是我在這世上最喜歡的人。"Sebby、Sebby、Sebby。Sebastian在Chris一聲又一聲的Sebby裡沉迷了，他覺得他們可以像這樣當一輩子的好朋友。他不敢想太多，因為那太貪心又不切實際。

上高中以後，殘酷的校園生態像一把銼刀，慢慢鑿出他和Chris的距離。Chris進了足球隊，高中的貴族階級，而Sebastian則是帶著容易成為攻擊目標的外型戰戰兢兢過他的高中生活。在別人眼裡他們天差地遠，連他自己也慢慢這樣想。Chris會說，"Sebby，等我們大學畢業就結婚吧。"那句話聽得他熱淚盈眶又膽顫心驚。Chris從小就這樣對家人宣布，五歲的時候就向他求婚，但沒有人當一回事。Sebastian很想相信他是認真的，不是小孩子幼稚不經思考的胡說八道，但他不敢。他在學校裡被那些人，滿懷惡意甚至漫不經心，笑他的身材，笑他圓圓的臉，笑他有時候會不小心跑出來的口音，笑他在體育課上出的糗。所以當他看到Chris被人包圍著，意氣風發走在校園裡，吸引每個人的目光時，他就不敢相信；當他看見一個又一個美麗活潑努力綻放自己的女孩們黏在Chris的身邊，因為他的一句話而發出笑聲，他就不敢相信；當Chris在球場上達陣，引發震天價響的歡呼時，他就不敢相信。

因為Chris太耀眼了，相較之下Sebastian多麼蒼白。他是他身邊一道模糊的身影，他是路邊最容易被忽略的小草。Chris對他很好，陪他到處去，幫他吃掉不喜歡的蔬菜，點和他不一樣的餐後點心然後全都給他，告訴他心裡的每一句話，一通電話隨傳隨到。但他總有一天會發現的，他會發現那個他口口聲聲"我最喜歡的Sebby"其實是個平凡無奇、醜陋的小胖子，不值得他這樣對待，然後他就會離開了。去找新的朋友，交女朋友，對著別人說我最喜歡你。Sebastian非常肯定這一天一定會到來。

他需要保護自己，武裝起來。對別人的嘲笑，他可以充耳不聞；對別人不屑的眼神，他可以視而不見。他用冷漠疏離的態度和別人保持安全距離，裝出自己毫不在乎的樣子。他們嘲笑你就是想看到你因為這樣受傷哭泣，Sebastian決定不讓他們得逞。你說的話傷不了我，你對我動手我也會反擊回去，這是Sebastian的生存之道，他也鼓勵其他和他一樣滑到人際關係底層的人要這麽做。只有面對Chris，他做不到拉開距離。Chris一句句大學畢業以後就結婚的話殺傷力太強了，他一面覺得這樣的話很可笑，一面又多麼希望那是真的啊。他多麼希望他可以和Chris一起上大學，住在同一個宿舍裡，吻到天荒地老，手牽著手走在校園裡而沒有任何人會質疑他有沒有資格和Chris站在一起，然後在眾人的祝福中站在教堂裡對著彼此說我願意。但他知道那一定不會實現的，不可能的，相信的話就太傻了。Sebastian說服自己，Chris只是在開玩笑的。他的朋友說Chris利用他來襯托自己，Sebastian根本不相信，因為Chris好到不需要誰的襯托。Chris念舊，善待朋友，他們從小一起長大的事實讓他對自己多了一份責任感，一定是這樣。他得一次又一次告訴自己，把因為在期待和害怕之間拉扯而疼痛不已的心，看到Chris的身邊總是圍著一群比他好看又美麗太多太多的女孩時千瘡百孔的心，用自欺欺人補起來。沒有期待就沒有傷害，就算Chris將來真的棄他而去，他也希望自己不會傷得太重。

但那一天一步步逼近的時候他還是痛得受不了。Chris遲到了，Chris在他身邊睡著了，Chris沒完沒了地接電話看簡訊，到最後，Chris甚至缺席他的生日會。對著一臉愧疚的Lisa他雲淡風輕，說沒有關係。但等他忍著回到房間去的時候，他看著過去每一年他們一起過生日拍的照片，他還是忍不住哭了。雖然Chris後來跑來不斷向他道歉，但Sebastian知道，他對Chris來說果然越來越不重要了。他在Chris的生命裡所佔的位置，被Chris的球隊和功課，朋友和派對，一點一滴取代。這早晚都會發生的，但他的心還是好痛。

於是當Sunny約他出去的時候他沒有拒絕，其實也是他因為太過震驚而不知該怎麼拒絕。當Sunny吻他的時候他也沒有拒絕。他看見Chris在Sunny面前結結巴巴不知所云，在車裡的時候Chris明顯的失落。他發現自己交女朋友這件事情能夠對Chris造成傷害，對此他有點驚喜又有一絲得意。終於他也有扳回一城的時候，如果他不在乎就不會有反應，所以原來自己對Chris還是有一點點重要性的。儘管在車上的時候，他差一點就說出來了，說我聽你的玩笑話聽得太累也太怕了，我站在一旁看著你等你回頭也看看我等得太久了，我不打算再等了。但最終都只化作一句"我很寂寞"。

他真心喜歡Sunny，因為Sunny了解他，或許比Chris更了解他，也或許是Sunny是Sebastian這寂寞孤單的高中生涯裡，第一個對他有興趣的女孩子。Sebastian決心要在沒有Chris的生活裡振作起來，交新朋友，和Sunny約會，愛上演戲。站在舞台上的他可以是任何一個人，是君臨天下的國王，也是風流倜儻的情聖，他可以說那些平常不可能說的話，做想不到的事。而且大家給他的是掌聲，而不是冷眼。他可以一直說服自己別人的評價不重要，但他必須承認，被肯定的感覺實在太好了。演戲讓他可以從Chris身上分心出來，他刻意和Chris保持距離，避開那些嘲諷與比較，也可以保護Chris，像他這樣的人，他的朋友應該像他一樣好看迷人，而不是Sebastian這樣的，這會讓他難堪的。沒有Chris他也可以過得很好，儘管他內心那個因為把Chris挖起來而產生的空洞大到不管是誰都填補不上。

真是奇怪的事，他發現自己在Chris面前，自信會蕩然無存。或許在愛情面前，每個人都會覺得自己很渺小。但在另一個更優秀更完美的男人面前，他不會這樣貶低自己。James是Sebastian另一個搞不清楚狀況的謎團，無法分析和解讀的文本，詹姆斯喬伊斯的書，艱澀的後搖歌曲，讓人一頭霧水的獨立電影。以他的條件和家世，他可以輕易獲得任何一個人，但他不要任何一個人，他的心始終是向著Sebastian的。他也從來不掩飾這件事。

"你到底喜歡我什麼呢？"Sebastian有一次終於鼓起勇氣問James。他這時候還沒有和Sunny在一起，Chris和他也還沒有背對著彼此。他們正坐在某個山頂看星星，鵜鶘先生不想當電燈泡晃到旁邊去了。James伸出手，指尖突然發出微弱的光，然後他做了一個爆開的手勢，一朵迷你煙花從他的掌心射出，在空中炸開。Sebastian看得目瞪口呆。

James聳聳肩，笑得像掛在天空的月亮一樣朦朧又迷人，"因為你是Sebby，所以我喜歡你。"

然後James靠過來吻了他。

******

Sebastian還記得那個早晨。當年只有十歲的他，和爸媽一起坐在餐桌旁吃早餐，看著新聞播放Barnes中士被逮捕的畫面。特警隊在半夜的時候來到美國隊長的家進行攻堅，要逮捕身分曝光的冬兵。隊長在地球的另一端出任務，家裡只有Barnes中士和兩個孩子在，數十名火力強大的警察團團包圍他們位在住宅區的白色小房子。他們破壞木頭柵門，踢壞了花園裡的花，踩爛了草地，直升機在空中盤旋發出震耳欲聾的噪音和刺眼的白光。他們將沒有反抗的Barnes中士押走，接著全美國的觀眾都看見，以隊長的父親命名，隊長和Barnes中士的小兒子，當時只有五歲的Joseph，穿著小熊睡衣，光著腳，閃過那些拿著長槍的特警隊，從屋子裡追出來，在人行道上跌了一跤，哭得撕心裂肺，要那些人別把daddy抓走。一直沉默而面無表情的Barnes中士只有在看到Joseph跌倒的那一刻才掙扎了起來。他被推進黑色的車子裡，當時和Sebastian一樣只有十歲的James跑出來抱著嚎啕大哭的弟弟，看著周圍的人，臉上滿是驚恐又憤怒無比。

社會局的人把拳打腳踢的James和Joseph抓上另一輛車，穿著睡袍一頭亂髮的鄰居夫婦跑了過來，對著警察破口大罵，說他們無權這麼做，而且不准他們把孩子帶走。警察只是敷衍而強硬地將他們推回家。聞風而至的媒體拍到關押Barnes中士的車子在數輛警車前後簇擁下離開，坐在社會局車子裡的兩兄弟抱在一起，Joseph一臉的淚，James則是握緊了拳頭拼命敲著車窗。

"天啊，搞成這樣太過分了吧。孩子還那麼小，怎麼當著他們的面做這樣的事。"Sebastian的媽媽看著不斷重播的新聞畫面一邊擦眼淚一邊說，他的爸爸則是對警方強勢又粗暴的做法十分不滿。

起訴Barnes中士發出拘票的檢察官，後來被人挖出來原來他想藉著全國矚目的大案子提升知名度競選眾議員，當時義正辭嚴地說要還給冬兵的受害者一個公道。但他們這樣激烈的手段，隨著James和Joseph無助又害怕的臉經由新聞和網路傳遍全世界，引發不少抨擊的聲浪。

Sebastian在幾年後將當時的新聞影像全找出來看過一次，James是整個事件裡讓他印象最深刻的人。或許連隊長自己都不知道，他十歲的兒子暗中出了多少力。隊長緊急趕回美國，要救他的伴侶又要想辦法把孩子們帶回來，幾乎失去原有的冷靜與穩重。神盾局的局長Coulson親上火線，帶著大批律師趕往社會局。

"社會局沒有任何證據，能夠證明兩個孩子在隊長的家裡受到虐待或不當的教養，沒有任何學校和醫院的虐童通報，沒有報案紀錄，隊長的鄰居和學校老師也都願意作證隊長和Barnes中士是很盡責的雙親，社會局這樣做完全不符合法律程序。James和Joseph是Rogers隊長和Barnes中士通過合法程序領養的，他們不能就這樣把孩子帶走，這嚴重侵犯隊長和Barnes中士的權利，對孩子更是造成難以抹滅的傷害。"Coulson對著鏡頭厲聲譴責社會局，"我們會提出控告也會把孩子們帶回父親的身邊，我們不會讓他們就這樣拆散一個家庭。"

Coulson成功了。在其他復仇者的協助下，隊長抱著把臉埋在他頸間的Joseph，牽著James，突破媒體包圍進到復仇者大樓。大樓裡固若金湯，孩子們在裡面會很安全，讓隊長可以專心救Barnes中士。Sebastian記得他坐在電視前，緊張得像是站在懸崖邊。他找到James當初轉學離開前給他的號碼，帶著忐忑的心撥了電話。接電話的人客氣但冷淡，詢問他的身分。

"呃...那個...我是Sebby，可不可以讓我跟James說話呢？"Sebastian用雙手握著話筒，感覺手心都出了汗。

Sebastian聽了大約五分鐘的音樂，電話才交到James的手裡。James很高興聽到他的聲音，然後約他見面。

Sebastian被帶到復仇者大樓去見James，他的媽媽雖然也一起去，但留孩子們自己聊聊。自從James在Sebastian的生日會上曝露自己的真實智商到現在，已經五年了，James長高好多，長得和隊長越來越像，短短的金髮一根根豎在頭頂，反映他的心情。他們聊一下近況，也沒有因為五年的距離而生疏。然後他們無可避免地繞到Barnes中士的事情。

"Sebby，我知道他們想要做什麼。"James和Sebastain坐在一張擺滿了點心的小圓桌旁，但誰都沒想要拿那些看起來很可口的點心。Joseph則把自己縮在沙發裡，一臉嚴肅滑著平板電腦，一隻手還抓著一個小熊娃娃。鵜鶘先生一直蹲坐在Joseph的旁邊，眼睛卻盯著James和Sebastian。

"他們想要把我的daddy處死，把我和弟弟帶走，丟到不認識的寄養家庭裡。我和弟弟會在不一樣的寄養家庭裡被踢來踢去，再也見不到我的爸爸們。"

James的語氣和表情都十分平靜，但仍然讓Sebastian感到一陣顫慄，"處死？"

"就是殺了他的意思。"

Sebastian大吃一驚，"不會的，他們不會處死你daddy的，你也不會被帶走，你看你現在不就回來了嗎？"

James搖搖頭，"這只是暫時的。他們說daddy是冬兵，做了很多壞事，不可以撫養我和弟弟。但那是因為九頭蛇把他抓走，洗腦他，逼他去做壞事。daddy是這世上最好的爸爸，那些人根本什麼都不知道。"

Sebastian很想安慰他，畢竟這就是他再連絡James的原因，但他不知道該怎麼說，當時才十歲的他也不知道洗腦是什麼意思。

"我不會讓這些事發生的，Sebby。"James深吸一口氣，他抓著桌子的邊緣，抓到手指的關節都發白了，像是在忍耐著什麼，"最糟的情況我也想好了，我可以去劫獄。我不會讓他們殺死daddy。"

"劫獄是什麼意思？"

"就是闖進監獄裡，把我daddy救出來。弟弟和我會一起跟daddy遠走高飛的，我們會一起躲到沒有人找得到我們的地方。"

"你才十歲，怎麼闖進監獄裡呢？而且你要上學啊，還有你爸爸怎麼辦？讓隊長去想辦法，你還只是小孩子啊。"

"我不需要去上學還是玩具點心，這些對我來說都不重要。"James越來越激動，聲音激昂而不滿，"爸爸扛著美國隊長的名字，有很多事他不能做，或許也不願意做。但我和弟弟是小孩子，我們可以做，別人不會發現。我的身體裡流著美國隊長和冬日戰士的血，我會把daddy救回來的，你等著看。"

先是他們面前的咖啡杯抖了起來，把裡頭的奶茶都灑出來了，然後是盤子，桌子，像是地震一樣搖來搖去，窗戶的玻璃發出聲響。Sebastain看著頭頂的燈一明一亮，他有點害怕，不知道發生了什麼事。James的臉是紫紅色的，就好像有人掐住他的脖子一樣。桌上一個玻璃杯裂了一道縫。

"哥哥，拜託你冷靜下來。"Joseph像小貓咪一樣軟軟的聲音傳來，一直沒有說話的鵜鶘先生也開口了。"James，記得我教你怎麼控制的嗎？"

James放開桌子，開始深呼吸，臉色慢慢恢復正常。所有的東西都不動了，燈光也不再一閃一閃。Joseph爬下沙發椅，用兩隻手把平板電腦遞給哥哥，"我找到那個記者的twitter帳號了。"

James點點頭。他看著Sebastian，決心全寫在臉上。

這是Sebastian第一次發現James另一個異於常人的地方。雖然說不用這個James就已經夠異於常人了，從蛋裡孵出來，天才，會說話的鵜鶘。James跟他說過全部的事。

接下來Barnes中士開始上法院。他在法庭上看著檢察官展示他的受害者，有宗教領袖，有政治人物，時間橫跨數十年。他瘦了，看起來既憔悴又悲傷，有種已經放棄的絕望壟罩在他的身上，就像一個已經沒有求生意的人，委靡地等死。美國隊長始終坐在他的身後，不時和律師討論，既不驚慌也不激動，坐在那裡屹立不搖，但緊繃的臉像是一張拉得太緊的布疋，好像隨時都會撕裂，然後所有的不安與怒氣都會爆發出來。他只要有機會就會跟Barnes中士說話，記者報導說隊長對Barnes中士說要有信心，說我不會放棄，還有很多次Bucky我愛你。

網路上開始流傳一份冬兵檔案。不知名的駭客入侵國防部的資料庫之後將檔案公開，內容的殘酷與恐怖震驚了世人，也震驚了陪審團。Sebastian後來才知道這檔案是James故意流出來的，他還創了數百個帳號在網路上引導輿論與風向，讓社會指責的聲音逐漸轉移到同情冬兵的遭遇。隊長把重心放在法院，James和Coulson則是在外頭使力。Coulson帶著James到退伍軍人協會和國防部去演講，請他們支持自己的弟兄。他們找到傾向同情Barnes中士的議員，遊說他們在國會山莊為冬兵發聲。James還找上媒體，把整件事操作成支持反對黨的檢察官，為了讓總統和國防部難看所以對這件事緊追不放，將事件上升到政治鬥爭的層次。隊長找到一個顫巍巍的老人，在法院上陳述當初Barnes中士是如何救了他一條性命。除了隊長自己在證人席上滔滔不絕地和檢察官唇槍舌戰，他們的鄰居和朋友也到法庭上當品格證人，試著說服陪審團Barnes中士如何努力融入與回饋社會。從James出生就抱過他一直與他們一家交好的中校，也出庭作證Barnes中士對孩子們的用心，這也代表國防部力挺Barnes中士的態度。黑寡婦和鷹眼抓到一個曾經見過冬兵的九頭蛇餘孽，讓他在法庭上說出冬兵被洗腦時的狀態有多麼駭人。

James知道美國人最受不了看到受苦的孩子，所以他們讓狗仔隊拍到兩兄弟對著全家合照哭泣的樣子，把他們一家四口到迪士尼樂園玩的照片放到網路上。他要Coulson幫他們找兒童心理學家來對他和弟弟進行訪談，然後到法院上去作證這次的事情對兩個孩子的心理造成多麼重大的影響。他要獵鷹每天都帶著Joseph上教堂，Joseph終於找到機會在媒體面前用童稚的聲音說他是來請求上帝讓他的daddy回家。他在法庭上作證的時候完美表現出一個有教養、聰明、思親心切的十歲小孩，反駁檢察官的問題條理分明，又不時看著Barnes中士哽咽著。在法官問他要不要休息的時候他拒絕了，卻流下兩滴眼淚之後故作堅強地擦掉。他趁法警不注意的時候衝過去抱了Barnes中士，不僅Barnes中士紅了眼眶，陪審團也傳來吸鼻子的聲音。James還故意發布匿名消息給記者，洩漏自己的行蹤，讓八卦媒體在隊長帶他們到公園走走的時候堵他們。從那個狗仔隊拍攝的影片裡Sebastian看到，Joseph非常盡力地在狗仔隊問他們想不想daddy的時候啜泣，而James則是為父親辯護。

"我爸爸是戰爭和九頭蛇的受害者。當初他一片赤誠從軍報國，為了捍衛這個世界的和平與自由，他放棄了原本優渥的生活。他是戰俘，是九頭蛇邪惡實驗與野心的犧牲品。人們不應以冬兵做過的事去審判他，因為這些事不是出於他的自由意志，不該因為命運的不公而懲罰他。他──"

原本忙著擋其他媒體的黑寡婦衝過來朝著狗仔隊大吼打斷James的演說，她還動手拍掉攝影機，"你們有什麼毛病，他們只是小孩子！"

"我們只是問個問題，群眾有知的權利！"James只是十歲的小孩講話這樣頭頭是道讓狗仔隊很驚訝，想拍得更多。

然後攝影機被美國隊長一把搶走，用力摔在地上碎成廢鐵。這是整個審判期間美國隊長被拍攝到最為失控的一次。

Sebastian會知道這麼多，是因為James和他每天都會通電話。James似乎將Sebastian當成是一個氣閥的開關，把所有的一切都告訴他之後，自己的壓力就跟著消失了。他們都只有十歲，Sebastian大部分的時間都聽不懂James在說什麼，但他有耐心，願意提供肩膀和耳朵幫助James度過最艱難的時刻。他只要想到這樣的事情是發生在自己身上，他的媽媽被抓走審判然後可能會被殺掉，他就能想像James有多怕，所以他願意陪他。這段期間他照常上學，和Chris玩在一起，但晚上那個連大人們都沉沉睡去的時間是他和James的。

官司鬧了半年，終於塵埃落定，陪審團決定冬兵無罪，但需要繼續接受政府的監控，而孩子們也可以留下。Sebastian在新聞裡看見法庭外圍了一圈又一圈的人，有無數的媒體，有支持者，也有少數抗議的人。隊長握著Barnes中士的手，推開人群，帶他回家，和他們的孩子團聚。記者拍到他們一坐進車裡就緊緊相擁，就好像他們又分離了另一個七十年一樣。

在之後的某一個晚上，鵜鶘先生來到他的房間外，用嘴巴敲他的窗子。他們還小的時候鵜鶘先生會載著James來找他，然後他會爬上鵜鶘先生的背，抓著James，讓鵜鶘先生飛過整個城市，帶他們去看星星。他能感覺風在耳邊和腳下呼嘯而過，鵜鶘先生的翅膀一上一下的拍動，底下的世界變得渺小又遙遠，滿天的星斗在迎接他們。

"Sebby，這次真的謝謝你。沒有你的話，James一定撐不過去的。"鵜鶘先生的語氣很誠摯，"老闆要我不能插手，說凡人各有自己的困難要克服，讓他們選擇自己的道路。"

"我沒有做什麼啊，我只是聽他講話而已。他們一家沒事真是太好了。"Sebastian看到狗仔隊後來偷拍他們一家四口終於聚在一起的畫面，James和Joseph還有Barnes中士擁抱在一起，隊長張開雙手把他的家人都圈進自己的懷抱。

鵜鶘先生看著Sebastian，一臉欣慰。"我們James的眼光沒有錯。"

Sebastian當時並不知道鵜鶘先生這句話是什麼意思，但James很快用行動表達。這些年來，在Chris不知道的情形下，他們很常聯絡，也會一起約出去玩，只是這樣的機會比較少，因為James總是很忙。忙著念博士班、做研究，這裡跑那裡跑的。Sebastian收到James自世界各地寄來的禮物，一顆果實，一把恆河沙，一張他聽都沒聽過但讓他立刻愛上的唱片，一本有作者簽名的絕版書。

"因為我喜歡你。"James在把一張Bob Dylan稀有的單曲送給Sebastian的時候這樣說。Sebastian知道他一點也沒有在開玩笑。

James吻他的時候，他心裡想著原來接吻是這種感覺。軟軟的嘴唇，溫熱的鼻息，可是他腦裡冒出來的是Chris的臉。

James離開他的唇。Sebastian看著他，他好看的臉在月光下寫滿失望和理解。

"對不起。"Sebastian說。他把臉埋進自己的手心裡，恨自己搞砸了一切又傷害了James。

"你沒有什麼事需要向我道歉的。"James輕聲說。他轉過頭去看星星和月亮，好像剛剛什麼事都沒有發生一樣。

過沒幾天Sebastian就收到James的簡訊，說他要去非洲了。

******

Sebastian第一眼看見Tracy就知道她和Chris不會長久，儘管他們看起來的確很相配，個性上也有些地方很相像。說的當然不是Tracy趾高氣昂刻薄惡毒的那部分，而是他們都有野心，有目標，專注而且努力。但他們倆還有一個共同點就是他們需要別人繞著他們轉，他們習慣當別人世界的中心，Chris不喜歡Sebastian交和他無關的朋友就是一個很好的證明，Tracy則是眾星拱月的女王蜂。他們會被彼此的稜角彈開的。Sebastian不去想Chris和Tracy在一起是否有報復他的成分在，他是否會把Sunny當成是Sebastian背叛了他們這段關係的標誌。

Sebastian覺得自己可以真正死心了，Chris會被Tracy帶著離他越來越遠的。他在打造一個屬於自己的小世界這件事情上做得挺好的，他和新朋友在一起的時候很自在愉快，和Sunny也很投契，雖然他覺得他們之間少了點戀愛該有的激情。他認為在兩人的交往之中，陪伴很重要，所以他很盡力去陪Sunny，但Sunny需要的是比較大的私人空間。當她說她想要和Sebastian分手的時候他有點失落，但不太傷心，只覺得自己又失敗了一次，就像他的高中生活一樣。

但Chris反而在這時候轉過頭來了。他跑來找他，想安慰他又覺得尷尬。他們說好要一起過生日，Chris計畫了一堆。為此Sebastian有點氣惱，為什麼你又回來擾亂我的生活呢？但他就是拒絕不了Chris。

Sebastian根本不記得他是怎麼受傷的。他在聽Arcade Fire的第一張專輯，歌聲裡的人不想長大。Sebastian有時候也不想長大，小時候單純多了，沒那麼多慾望，不會要求太多，當然就不會有很多失望。現在的他想要的到底是什麼呢？他想要Chris又不敢要，他想要演戲又不知道自己能不能成功，他要在畢業之後念戲劇系嗎？他什麼都不確定。那歌聲說要找回那閃電般耀眼的光，這樣就能看見自己的心之所向。他想Chris就是那道閃電般耀眼的光，他也是自己的心之所向。但現在好像也來不及了，因為Chris有Tracy了。然後事情就發生了，等他再睜開眼睛的時候他已經躺在病床上了。他的頭很痛，想吐，巴不得能吞下一整罐止痛藥。他時睡時醒，會看見憂心忡忡的爸媽，看見Lisa和他的朋友們，也會看到Chris。Chris看他的樣子像是這世上最悲傷最焦急的人，這讓Sebastian心理覺得暖洋洋的。他很想安慰他，伸手撫平他眉毛間皺褶，想跟他說自己沒事。但他沒有力氣。

那天早上他睜開眼睛就感覺到了，鵜鶘先生要來了。Chris回去了，爸爸坐在一旁幫他倒水，用手輕撫他的額頭。然後敲門聲響起，他們還沒有回答門就開了。是James。

背著行李的James將背上的大背包扔在地上，然後走向Sebastian的爸爸，在他還沒開口之前就對他說，"Stan先生，你累了，你要回家去休息，這裡交給我吧。"

Sebastian的爸爸呆呆看著James，就好像他看到什麼神蹟或是天使從天而降。然後他站起來，"對，我累了，我要回家去休息，這裡交給你吧。"

Stan先生站起來走出去，手上還拿著剛剛幫Sebastian倒水的水杯。

"爸爸......"

"別擔心，他會平安回到家的。"James關上門之後手一揮，原本無法打開的窗子就自己滑開了，鵜鶘先生像個轟炸機一樣衝進來。

"Sebby別怕！"鵜鶘先生一邊哭一邊用翅膀摸著Sebastian的手臂，"醫者之手、光行者、人間行走的光輝治癒者來救你了！"

James按下床頭的開關，讓Sebastian的床頭上升了一點，然後他坐到Sebastian的身邊。"看著我，Seb。"

James的聲音低沉但輕柔，他的雙眼像是深不見底的深藍海水。Sebastian看著他，無法移開目光，看他捲起衣袖，看他的右手浮起火焰般的圖案，向上延伸到衣袖下的手臂，發光發熱，按在他頭上受傷的地方。整個禮拜糾纏他的暈眩與噁心想吐的感覺慢慢消失，就像James在他的腦袋裡開了一個洞，讓那些痛楚都流走一樣。

James把手收回去，手上奇怪的圖案消失了，也不發光了。Sebastian覺得全身上下無比的輕鬆，他知道自己現在完全好了。"現在都沒事了，但外傷我還是留下來，要是一下子都消失了會讓人起疑的。"

"你怎麼會知道......"

James輕笑一聲，看起來神秘莫測又令人畏懼，"我什麼都知道。"

Sebastian突然想通了，他知道自己為什麼就是沒辦法跨過那一步去接受James了。James什麼都好，而且一輩子都會對Sebastian好的。但終究，Sebastian永遠都不會真正理解James。James眼裡看見的世界，他經歷過的事情，他去過的地方，他感受到那來自飄渺的遠方和天空一層又一層的雲間對他的呢喃低語，他肩負的責任，這些事情，Sebastian永遠都不會理解。因為他就只是個普通人，一個平凡的人。他不會隔空開窗，不會用觸碰就救人一命，不會光用說話就能使一個人去做事，不會看進別人的內心深處，不會有來自天堂的封號。他和這世上的許許多多人一樣，都是普通的人，跌跌撞撞努力過日子的普通人，但James卻不是。

更何況愛情是無法用條件去創造的。Chris和James比起來也只是另一個平凡的人，但Sebastian還是愛他。

James在那裡陪了他一整天，他一下飛機就來到醫院，Sebastian對他既感激又愧疚。他很感謝有人對他這麽好，但他卻不能回報對方最想要的東西。

一直到了晚上，James突然看了病房的門一眼，"Chris來了，我先擋住他，讓叔叔先走。"

那天晚上，James沒有留下來。Chris和Sebastian看著彼此，過去那種親密無間的感覺又回來了。他讓Chris爬上他的病床，躺在他的身邊，就像他們小時候常做的那樣。那和慾望沒有關係，只是自然而然發生的一件事。讓人心安，像是找到歸屬。整個暑假，Sebastain都有那種感覺，Chris和他在城裡跑來跑去，他們對彼此笑而沒有推開對方，他覺得自己能夠體會隊長和Barnes在車裡相擁的感覺是什麼。那是走過擋在他們之間的千山萬水，終於來到彼此身邊，無論如何都不想再分開的感覺。

他覺得自己應該要勇敢一點。Chris錄的專輯，讓他差點當著大家的面哭出來。但他又很猶豫，是這個意思嗎？Chris真的是這個意思嗎？"我們在一起吧"，Chris真的是這樣想的嗎？他坐在那個走廊上，反反覆覆聽那張組合得很奇怪的專輯。海浪來來去去，就像他的心情一樣。他一下子相信，一下子又不相信。想要相信，又不敢相信。那個擁抱讓他激動得幾乎要尖叫，但他還是忍下來了。別看他，他望著黑漆漆的大海心想，別看，如果看了，他就會把心裡這麽多年的渴望和想念全都倒出來。萬一Chris沒有那個意思呢，他只想讓自己的朋友高興，效仿一下James的作法，他選那些歌是沒有特殊意義的。萬一是這樣呢？他聽見Chris拖著腳步進去了。老天，他知道James錄那張專輯不是在開玩笑，但對Chris，他真的沒把握，又怕自己猜錯。他不敢賭一把。

和Chris單獨相處到後來變成苦差事。他看著他這麽健美，恣意揮灑青春，那麼有自信而不自覺，隨意散發魅力，他就很想逃走。這是什麼來自上天的試煉嗎？這麽好的人，他有資格擁有嗎？鵜鶘先生似乎能感受到他的揣測不安，那天早上，他被那種感覺搖醒，走到沙灘上的時候就看見鵜鶘先生在等他，在晨光中吞了一條銀色的魚。

"我覺得你想太多了。"鵜鶘先生蹲坐在他的面前，"如果你不說出來怎麼會知道結果如何呢？"

"可是我怕萬一我說了，他沒有同樣的感覺，他覺得很噁心，覺得我配不上他該怎麼辦。"

"那他就是個笨蛋，不值得你愛。"鵜鶘先生伸出翅膀拍拍他的頭，"人生不可能永遠順遂，你總會遇到挫折。如果他真的這樣想你，跟你疏遠了，就算很痛，也是人生的一部分。但是你不說出來的話你永遠都不會知道的。"

鵜鶘先生突然生氣起來，"他也是啊，有什麼感覺為什麼不直接說啊？要別人這樣猜那樣猜。錄什麼專輯啊？有話不會直接用講的喔。"

"James也錄過專輯送我喔。"Sebastian提醒他。

鵜鶘先生頓了一下，然後他用翅膀做了一個插腰的動作，像是有人反對他的話就要跟對方打架。"可是我們James早就大方說過他喜歡你啊！那不一樣！我們家James直接坦白誠實勇敢，Chris跟他不一樣！"

結果就是Chris被咬了。

後來那個親吻差點衝破Sebastian這些年來建好的圍牆。那道圍牆又高又厚，保護他最不想被知道的秘密。Chris的親吻就像是一座攻城槌，一下又一下敲在那座牆上。他想進去，想知道裡面有什麼。Sebastian如果夠勇敢就會回應他，在那個別墅裡發生一切可能會發生的事，讓Chris成為他的男人。可是他沒有。別人會說他八著Chris不放嗎？會說他不配，說他憑什麼。Chris是一時意亂情迷所以誤把友情當成其他什麼的嗎？如果Sebastian回吻的話他會後悔嗎？他最終會回到像Tracy那樣配得上他美美的香香的女孩子身邊嗎？他在開玩笑嗎？就像他之前說過的每一句不可思議的話，每一句"Sebby，等我們長大，我要跟你結婚"、"Sebby，大學畢業我們就結婚"、"Sebby，你是我最喜歡的人"

Sebastain不知道。他把他們的關係拆解得太細碎，解讀得太過度，他已經看不清楚原來的樣子了。他慌了手腳，所以他又逃走了。他們去參加婚禮回來之後，Chris又提到大學之後要結婚的事，Sebastian越想越覺得荒謬。已經有多所以足球隊聞名的大學球探看上Chris，Chris八成會選一間去上，而Sebastian打算去讀戲劇系的R大，並沒有足球隊。他們會在畢業之後上不同的大學，然後越來越疏遠，沒多久就不再聯絡。現在Chris說的一切會成為他記憶裡一段好笑的青春回憶，而這段回憶會成為Sebastian心裡的傷痕。他覺得自己逃得有理。

然而他們現在坐在教室裡，逃也沒得逃。一直以來他以為自己不夠資格，不夠重要，他以為Chris不可能喜歡上他。但或許像他這樣普通平凡的人，也能夠那麼幸運，去愛和被愛。Ben說的沒錯，他真的是個懦夫膽小鬼。害怕受傷，被拒絕，被拋棄，所以他選擇了逃。現在Sebastian不想再逃了。

待續


	6. Chapter 6

等Chris從漢普頓回來的時候，發現自己竟然和Tracy復合了。

"女人就是這樣，哄兩句就沒事了。"Harry在休息室裡這樣跟他說。

Chris一頭霧水，"呃......我不是很確定你在說什麼？"

"少來了，Linda聽說有人看到你和Tracy去看比賽，"Harry用手肘撞撞Chris的胸口，"親得可久了咧。"

"那不是我！我才剛從漢普頓回來。"

"是嗎？但Linda是這麽說的。"

Chris不僅和Tracy在球場親得可久了咧，他還在一場所有人都喝個爛醉的派對上、餐廳裡、柯尼島，被人目擊：緊抱著Tracy不放請求她的原諒、餵彼此吃東西、還有手牽著手搭摩天輪。

Chris看著網路上的流言蜚語無言以對。簡直莫名其妙，他整個暑假都是跟Seb在一起的。他在facebook上貼了澄清啟事，大家卻說他們只是想低調，只因為Tracy對這些流言從不否認也不承認。Chris乾脆不去理會。

從漢普頓回來之後，Chris能感覺到和Seb之間有些改變，再一次的。這一年來他們的關係起起伏伏，Chris希望這一次能夠往好的方向移動，但卻走到了一個他搞不清楚東南西北的十字路口。他為了避免Seb再度成為Tracy的目標，在學校仍然和Seb裝不熟，結果Tracy也沒有什麼動作，她就像往常一樣，對Seb視而不見或是不屑一顧。Chris以為那個吻能夠拉近兩人的距離，讓他們有勇氣戳破一些假象，幫助真心話浮出來，但Seb似乎在閃躲他。並不是避不見面，事實上他們現在比過去一年還要更常見面，只是Seb會逃避他的觸碰，要他別亂開玩笑。就好像這些親暱的行為和言語會燙傷他一樣。而且他也熱衷於假裝那天在別墅裡的那個親吻並不存在，Chris真的不知道Seb在想什麽。

十二年級開始之後，Seb就很積極準備申請大學的送交資料。Chris坐在他的床上，看著他有條不紊地整理那些報告，他的GPA和課程水平，SAT成績，老師的推薦函，課外活動紀錄。Chris發現Seb的目標很明確，他要去念R大的戲劇系。

"聽說很不錯，吃看看。"Chris遞給他一個藍莓奶油馬芬。這是他專門跑到威廉斯堡的The Blue Stove為Seb買的。

Seb盯著他的馬芬考慮半天，彷彿Chris剛剛要求他下決定是否出兵中東。"我還是不要吃好了，我在減肥。"

"為什麼？你從來沒提過要減肥的事。"

Seb笑得有點尷尬，"我希望自己的體態在舞台上看起來好一點。"

"所以你確定要申請R大了。"Chris拿起一疊R大的校園簡介。簡介看起來像是被重複翻閱過了，紙角還翹了起來。

"對啊，我的成績和話劇社的活動紀錄，應該沒問題吧。里茲先生也有幫我寫推薦函。"

Chris往後倒在Seb的床上，就好像那是他自己的床一樣。他之前都不急著考慮上大學的事，但他們上十二年級了，要申請大學的話也該開始動作了。Seb坐在地板上，全神貫注在他眼前的一堆紙張裡，一下子把其中一張抽出來調整順序，一下子翻翻找找。他咬著自己的下唇，那讓他看起來誘人極了。Chris想起那個吻，輕柔得像羽毛，晨光灑在地板上，周圍只有海浪的聲音，還有他自己的心跳得像賽跑一樣。Seb抬起頭來對上他的眼神，不知道為什麼，Seb灰綠色的大眼睛讓他覺得有些愁緒。

"Chris，這是我們高中生活的最後一年了。"Seb輕聲說。

"是啊，接下來我們就不是小鬼了。"

Seb放下手中的資料。他看向一旁，像是在考慮著什麼。"我們也只能再當一年最好的朋友了。"

Chris從床上坐起來，"你這話是什麼意思？"

"我要去念R大，我猜你會去念V大吧，對每一個足球員來說，V大都是最好的選擇。"Seb笑了笑，眼睛裡卻沒有光采，"我猜我們各自去上大學之後，一開始還會通電話，在網路上聊天，從天天聊到兩天聊一次一個禮拜連絡一次，到這個月我真的很忙，只能和你講五分鐘。然後只會在暑假和聖誕假期見個幾次面，一起吃幾次飯，你說你的球隊怎麼樣女朋友怎麼樣，我說我的戲劇課和沒人看的舞台劇。然後你會在某個暑假開始之前告訴你媽媽說今年想到歐洲去旅遊兩個月就不回來了。我想最後我們只會在同學會或是你的婚禮上見面了。所以我說我們只能再當一年最好的朋友。"

"不會的，Seb，我會常去看你，你也會來看我。"Chris溜下床，坐到Seb的面前。Seb的話讓他嚇了一跳，像一條冰冷的蛇纏著他的脖子，"我保證我每天都會打電話給你，我一定會。"

"別承諾你做不到的事，Chris。"Seb很嚴肅，嚴肅得像是他們在討論生與死或是愛與恨，"有些事情，你現在或許覺得很重要，等你換了新的環境認識新的人，一切又都會不一樣了。人會變的，心也會變。"

Seb看著Chris就像在譴責他。Chris不知道Seb為什麼會突然這樣說，但那些話提醒了他，畢業之後若是上了不一樣的大學，他們就會分開了。R大離紐約，搭火車只要兩個小時的距離，V大遠在美國的另一邊。他和Seb會分開，他們會各自開始新的生活，認識新的人。這麽多年來，他一直跟著Seb，從幼兒園到小學，從中學到高中，他們始終在一起，但大學的事好像沒那麼簡單了。他之前為什麼都沒想到？

他們面對面坐著卻沉默不語，最後還是Seb嘆了口氣，"對不起，我不該提起這個的。我不知道今天是怎麼了，大概是累了。"

Chris回家之後立刻上網查了R大和V大的資料。R大有網球隊，有棒球隊，籃球隊，連槌球隊都有，就是沒有足球隊。而V大沒有戲劇系。

之後的幾天，Chris可以說是心不在焉。他傳球失敗，被攔截，失誤一堆，被傑克森教練狠狠訓了一頓。他強迫自己要振作起來，在球場一圈又一圈地跑，想要擠出點辦法，但他跑得快吐了，也找不到什麼兩全其美的解決之道。Seb說的，或許真的有可能發生。他們好不容易又能夠走在一起，他實在不想，就這樣被拋在後頭。他希望自己可以長長久久地在Seb的生命裡佔有一席之地，而不是只存在於他大學以前的回憶裡而已。

結果是羅斯太太給了他一個可能的解決辦法。

"Chris，我覺得你最近好像有心事。"羅斯太太把Chris找進自己的辦公室，做畢業生未來志願的調查和訪談。最近羅斯太太一直在找十二年級的學生談畢業後的計畫，看看學校有沒有可以提供協助的地方。有些人要上大學，有些人要直接去工作，或是當成gap year。"是為了Tracy的事嗎？聽說你們復合了，難道又吵架了。"

Chris連否認的力氣都快沒有了，"我們沒有復合，永遠不可能。"

"這樣啊。"羅斯太太聳聳肩，Chris的感情狀態不是她要關注的重點。"我今天找你來是要談你畢業以後的計畫。以你的成績，一定是要上大學的吧。"

"對。"

"你想上V大嗎？傑克森教練一天到晚都在說V大的球探很欣賞你。"

傑克森教練也向Chris提過，說對方很看好他的潛力，覺得他或許能成為下一個像TB一樣的明星四分衛。傑克森教練今年對他鞭策得特別嚴格，他似乎已經把Chris當成V大的學生了。但V大和R大隔得實在太遠了。兩家學校隔的不只是整個美國，還有Chris和Seb從今以後的人生。

"其實我也不知道。"

羅斯太太看起來有點驚訝。"以你的成績和家裡的環境，不一定非要靠足球獎學金念V大不可。"羅斯太太用電腦叫出Chris的成績，"你數學的成績很好，統計或是數字相關的科目表現都很不錯。你有想過朝這方面發展嗎？"

"其實我有想過，商學院好像也不錯。"

羅斯太太有些振奮地點點頭，"我和你的隊友們訪談過，除了你和Anthony還有少數幾個，其他人如果不靠大學球探選中他們，以他們的成績，可能上不了大學。這是很多高中校隊運動員會有的問題，他們花太多時間在運動和比賽上，卻忽略了成績。大家都想去職業運動聯盟打球，但事實上就算能拿到運動獎學金，每年被選進這些職業聯盟的人還是很少很少的。這些運動員往往到最後，沒有書念也沒有球可打。"

"像那個什麼Coach Carter的電影一樣嗎？"

"對，當然你們的情況比卡特教練的學生們好多了，至少你們都是中產階級以上的家庭。"羅斯太太把手肘放在桌子上，"Chris，你沒有放棄你的學業，那表示你比其他人多了一分選擇。V大當然是不錯的學校，但他們的商學院不那麼好。你應該要再認真考慮一下。"

Chris想了想，"羅斯太太，R大的商學院好嗎？"

"他們最好的學院是藝術類的，但商學院的排名也不錯，如果你想念那裡的商學院也很好，你可以申請得上的。但那裡沒有足球隊。"

"我知道。"

"我會幫你整理一下，以你的成績有機會申請得上，商學院又不錯的學校，你回家和父母商量一下。你已經十二年級了，現在才開始準備申請的話會很趕，如果你真的想唸商學院，我會給你出額外的報告，讓你的申請資料更豐富一點。"

"謝謝妳。"Chris對她微笑，"我想看R大的資料就夠了。"

******

Chris現在有一股衝動，想站起來，走到Seb面前，用力搖晃他，把他心裡所有的話都搖出來。他想把Seb一直戴著，用來面對他，那淡薄又平靜的表情撕下來。他想知道他在想什麼，他愛什麼，他所有的感覺。剩下幾個月他們就要畢業了，踏入浩瀚無垠的未來，創造尚不可知的人生。他已經下定決心，做好所有準備，要把大家都嚇一跳。他要和Seb一起畢業，一起踏上以後的路，必要的話他會把他的手腕綁上繩子，栓在自己的手上。他不接受自己在Seb以後的日子裡缺席，但他要知道Seb到底是怎麼想的。

Seb轉過來看著Chris，無視所有的人，只看著他，帶著挑釁和豁出去的態度。"是，我從很小就開始喜歡你了，可是你看看自己再看看我，告訴我你看到什麼。你知道我看到什麼嗎？我看到一個美好溫暖高大帥氣的人身邊站著一個普普通通渺小卑微的胖子，這也是每個人看到的。這樣的我怎麼能夠期望...期望得到你的愛呢？你會、你會很快為了另一個和你一樣好的人而離去的，你會的。你每天都在說你多喜歡我，說我要跟你......我知道那就是說說而已，我知道我對你來說就是沒那麼重要。"

"你知道我看看自己再看看你我看到什麼嗎？"Chris握緊拳頭，"我看到Chris和Sebby，就是這樣。我一點也不覺得你普通渺小卑微，我覺得你很好，你知道嗎？你他媽的好的不得了。我最傷心的就是我在你心裡是這樣膚淺的人，我們一起長大的日子都白費了！我喜歡你，Sebby，你聽不懂嗎？那我再講一次，我喜歡你。對我來說你是最重要的，我對於更美好更漂亮更優秀的人一點興趣也沒有，我只想要你。"

"那你之前為什麼不說？"Seb用力捶在一旁的桌子上，"你什麼都沒有說！"

"因為我是大笨蛋，我不想再繼續當笨蛋了。你根本不知道我為你做了什麼事。"

Seb看著Chris，激動得眼眶都紅了。他們停下來，"我知道了，我現在知道了。"

教室裡一陣沉默，Tracy偷瞄著Seb，其他人則是動也不敢動。霍克先生決定跳出來，"我想我們大概可以歸結今天大家會坐在這裡的原因，尊重，誤解，坦白。"他看了一眼手錶，快要五點了，就算羅斯太太調派一整個軍團的部隊來這裡協防，她能擋得住傑克森教練闖進來，卻擋不住學校規定。"在我們離開之前，我要你們每個人都向某個人道歉。你們會捲入這一場打鬥裡，就是因為你們和彼此有著誤解、不夠互相尊重、不夠坦白的問題。我希望你們可以把一切都說出來，然後反省一下自己有哪裡可以改變的。把問題留在這裡，或找到一個出去之後可以解決問題的方法，好嗎。Mark和Ben，就從你們兩個先開始吧。"

"為什麼是我們？他們的問題明顯比較大啊！"Mark來回指著Chris和Seb。

"因為如果你們兩個不打架我們今天也不會在這裡，而我們到現在也不知道你們為什麼打架。"

"好吧，我先開始好了。"Ben搶先說，"我要跟Mark道歉。"

"不是他先動手的嗎？"霍克先生問。

"是啊，不過，那是、那是因為......"Ben看起來有些不好意思地抓了抓頭髮，"是我先嘲笑他的。"

"嘲笑他？你？"從來只有校園怪胎被嘲笑，還沒有運動健將被校園怪胎嘲笑的。大家看著Ben，好奇他笑了什麼。

"我說他這麽笨，朝著他的腦袋大喊，八成可以聽到回音，敲起來會有空空空的聲音，之類的。"Ben看了Mark一眼之後低下頭，"對不起，我想我只是很嫉妒。"

Tracy噗哧一聲笑出來，Mark的臉又漲紅了。Mark的成績的確不太好，他只維持在不會被學校踢出去的程度。但Chris知道他不笨，他是反應敏捷的線衛，在球場上觀察調度防守組的球員。他不笨，只是不把心用在課業上。

"你嫉妒我什麼？嫉妒我如果沒有哪間大學校隊看上我，我畢業以後就得回家跟我老爸去賣車子嗎？"

"你的鞋子多少錢？兩百塊美金？還有你的跑車？"Ben從鼻子裡噴出氣，"那是你老爸賣車賺的，沒那麼糟吧。"

"你可以去上哈佛。"

"你一個禮拜換一個女朋友，而且她們都很辣。我到死都會是處男。"

"等你從哈佛畢業創了網路公司或發明了什麼幫人抓癢的機器賺了一堆錢之後，你就不會是處男了。"

"錢買不到愛。"

"但可以幫助你不再是處男。"Markr對著準備說話的霍克先生舉起手來，"好了好了我知道了，沒有人是完美。Ben，我很抱歉我欺負你，即使是像我這樣的笨蛋也是有自尊的，我們的心會痛。"

Chris對他的隊友表達支持，"你不是笨蛋。"

"謝啦，隊長。我也要向我爸道歉啦，賣車賣到可以在紐約市買了兩棟房子我猜很厲害吧。抱歉我們打架的原因就是這麽無聊。"

"不無聊。"霍克先生笑了笑，"我們都太習慣批評別人了，說幾句話或打幾個字好像不痛不癢，但事實不是如此。我希望你們把對彼此的不滿和怒氣都留在這裡，我不要求你們出去之後要當好兄弟，但至少不再發生衝突。"

他們倆人同意了。然後出乎大家意料之外的，Tracy開口了。"我要、我要跟Chris道歉。"Tracy看著自己的鞋子，就好像鞋子上有寫好的稿子。"我知道我很霸道，我不應該對你管東管西，強迫你照著我的方式去、去穿衣服、去派對、上大學或交朋友。我不知道，反正就是這樣。"

然後她抬起頭來看著Seb，"我也要向你道歉，害你受傷的事，是我不好。"她咬著嘴唇，倔強而冷酷，彷彿她和Seb正在進行某種競賽，"但我還是討厭你。你在我男朋友的心裡比我還要重要，我有權利討厭你。"

"很公平。"Seb迎上她的注視，"但妳有過機會。"

"我自己搞砸了，我知道。"

"看來你們之間的不滿無法留在這個教室裡了。沒關係，但你們出去之後至少能和平相處嗎？不相往來也沒有關係，至少餐廳的事不要再發生了。"

Tracy和Seb都點了點頭。"那麼剩下你們兩個了，Chris和Sebastian，你們誰要先開始？"

Mark和Ben用想看熱鬧的期待神情看著他們倆。"我可以說了。"Seb深吸一口氣，"我要向一個不在現場的人道歉。James、James，呃...我從他那裡得到太多，禮物，關心，讚美，太多了，但我除了友誼無法回報他真正想要的東西。感情的事不能勉強，但我還是要向他為我的無能為力道歉，我會永遠當他的好朋友，忠誠的友誼是我能夠承諾給他的。"

"或許你可以當著這個朋友的面親自告訴他。"

"他會知道的。"Seb很快笑了一下，然後微笑從臉上淡去，他看著Chris，"然後我要向我自己道歉。這麼多年來，我看輕我自己。我......我不喜歡我自己。我認為我不配得到那些美好的東西，愛情，快樂的生活，還有Chris。但我其實沒有那麼差的，我有權力追求那些東西。我有權利快樂，去愛，去被愛，甚至受傷。我不會......我不會再逃避了，那是膽小鬼的行為。膽小鬼。"

"你和自己和解了。"

"是啊。"

"那就換我了。"Chris輕咳一聲，清了清嗓子，換他上場了，"我要向傑克森教練道歉，他一直對我很好，相信我的能力，栽培我，但我打算做一件會讓他氣到爆血管的事。"

"你想幹嘛？"Mark問。

"你們會知道的。"Chris抓了抓自己的額頭，"然後我要向Tracy道歉。我沒有好好處理我們的問題，我的確喜歡過妳，但沒有喜歡到非要跟妳在一起的程度，我也知道我們的個性或許不是那麼適合，但我還是跟妳在一起了，只是因為我很寂寞。我應該要早一點釐清我自己的感覺，但我沒有，結果我們結束的不是很好，我很抱歉。"

Tracy沒有講話。

"然後我要跟Seb道歉。"Chris望著一直看著他的Seb，他覺得自己好像跑了十二年的馬拉松，中途跑錯了路，往回跑，停下來，放慢腳步，想過放棄，但現在他就要奔向終點。"我說得太多又做得太少，這就是我要向你道歉的地方。Seb，我跟你說過的那些話，從來都不是開玩笑的。"

Seb的表情難以解釋。他抿緊了嘴唇，皺起眉頭，像是要忍住笑但又想哭。Ben稍微往後靠了一點，似乎怕他們兩個衝向彼此的時候會撞到他。

"Seb，我向R大送申請書了，羅斯太太說我很有希望。"

教室裡的每個人都大吃一驚，但Chris繼續下去。"事實上R大附近的大學我都送申請書了，所以你那天在房間裡說的事，不會發生的，我向你保證。你要我別承諾做不到的事，那我就承諾我做得到的事。我們會一起上大學的，然後等到我們畢業，我們就──"

"別說！"Seb跳起來，"別在這裡說，等我們單獨在一起的時候再說吧。"

Chris笑了，"等我們單獨在一起的時候，我有好多話想跟你說。"

"等等！你剛剛的意思說，你不去V大了？"Mark站起來，用手指朝著Chris用力指了指，"傑克森教練會掐死你！他會把你綁在球門柱上拿球把你砸死！他會叫每個防守組的人衝撞擒抱你一百次還不准你穿護甲！天啊！Chris！你在想什麼？為了談戀愛連前途都放棄了？"

"除了打球我有其他的選擇。我也不是不上大學或是硬要去念我不喜歡的東西，我想要學商，我會學得很好的。"Chris也站起來，他不想再縮在一旁，鴕鳥式地認為一切問題都會順其自然的解決。他要捍衛他的選擇，捍衛Seb。"我很喜歡打球，我很愛打球，但我沒有愛足球愛到足以讓我放棄Seb。"

"這太瘋狂了！"

"哇！Chris剛剛說了什麼？"不屬於教室裡六個人的聲音從一旁傳來，大家轉過頭去，發現窗子外冒出兩個腦袋，是足球隊的。"他說沒有愛足球愛到足以讓他放棄Seb。Seb是指那死胖子嗎？"

"你們不該在這裡偷聽！"霍克先生很快走向那兩個躲在窗邊的足球員，試著驅趕他們，教室的門突然被打開了。

"好了！裡面的人都出來！已經五點了！"傑克森教練闖進來。他氣呼呼的，像個隨時會噴發的火山，Chris幾乎可以看見他黑漆漆的光頭頂冒出白煙。"都出去！"

窗邊的兩個足球隊隊員一溜煙跑了，教室裡的五個學生看了看彼此之後也魚貫離開，霍克先生攔住Chris，他用眼神往傑克森教練的方向瞄了瞄，"那件事，你自己告訴他。"

老師們進了教室，應該是要討論他們的事情。五個年輕人站在走廊，Tracy一句話也沒說就走了，輕巧的腳步聲隨著她逐漸遠去。Ben看著他們，把背包甩到背上後推了推破掉的眼鏡，"我也要走了，你們大概想單獨相處一下吧。"

Chris和Seb看著彼此，"是啊。"

"那我也要走了。"Mark拍了拍Chris的肩膀，把他拉到一邊。"那兩個傢伙聽到了。"

"所以？"

"你有麻煩了，我再跟你討論這件事。"Mark拍了他的背，走到Ben的身邊，"你的眼鏡破了看得見嗎？"

"勉勉強強吧。"

"想坐跑車嗎？"Mark突然有些不自在的樣子，"因為我打破你的眼鏡，就......送你一程吧。"

"我以為你的乘客有嚴格的外貌限制。"

"閉嘴。"

Chris送Seb回家。他們一路上沒有講話，只是會把握每個可能的時間，看彼此一眼，在眼神交會的時候露出微笑，最後他們又來到Seb家的樓下。Chris熄了火，他們靜靜坐著。Chris想到上一次他們像這樣無言坐在車裡是Seb把Sunny介紹給他那一次，他們當時都像兩團火焰一樣灼傷彼此，心情卻冷得像冰。但此刻，歡欣的感覺在Chris的胸膛裡翻騰。Seb看著他，雙眼閃耀著溫柔的愛。

"你真的為了我去申請R大嗎？"Seb的聲音裡有小小的喜悅和不敢置信。

"是真的，我一直都在準備，想給你一個驚喜。"

"你知道我這半年來都是怎麼過的嗎？"Seb的臉龐突然閃過一絲悲傷的神韻，"我每天都在倒數，可以跟你相處的日子剩下幾天。你應該要告訴我的。"

愧疚感揪住Chris的心。他牽起Seb的手，那雙會彈鋼琴，會在空中隨著音樂打拍子，和他豐滿的身材不一樣，纖細而富有骨感的手，他把這雙手包覆在掌心裡，"你愛我那麼久也一個字都不說啊。而且我吻了你你卻是那種反應，我有點受傷。"

"所以要懲罰我嗎？"Seb笑了，"對不起，我只是不敢相信那真的發生了。你不知道我幻想吻你想過多少次。"

"你再也不需要幻想了。"Chris靠過去吻住Seb。他能感覺Seb的雙眼快速眨動，他能嘗到Seb嘴裡甜蜜的氣息。那雙脣柔軟而且大膽，熱切回應Chris的吻，為他張開，讓舌尖輕觸。等他們分開之後，兩個人都有點喘不過氣來。

Seb的表情迷茫而羞怯，"我還是不敢相信。"

"那我們可以繼續。"Chris笑著靠近他，"我覺得自己可以一直親一直親，直到你相信為止。"

他們又吻了一會，Seb才依依不捨推開Chris。"我要先回去了，我們以後......會有很多時間的。"

"是的。"

"剛剛你在教室裡沒說完的，現在可以說了。"

"我們一起去上大學，"Chris認真而急切，"等大學畢業就結婚吧。"

Seb的微笑能融化二月的冰雪，"我相信你，真的。"

Chris看著Seb跑向公寓樓下的大門，他站在門口朝Chris揮了揮手才進去。Chris坐在車裡，微笑沒辦法從臉上扒下來，心跳得飛快，他懷疑有沒有人曾經因為戀愛而心臟病發作的。

******

學校開始流傳新一波的流言，而且勁爆到大家不敢相信。他們說Chris喜歡的是男人，每一句八卦耳語都在添油加醋甚至天馬行空地變造他和Tracy分手的真實內幕，還有那個勾引Chris，將他帶向另一邊的那個誘惑之子是哪個迷人的混蛋。足球隊隊員看著Chris的時候不像從前熱絡，帶著懷疑和小心不被發現的保持距離。Chris在等他們哪一個有膽子當著他的面問他。而Tracy始終保持沉默。

在一次訓練後，Mark找Chris和Anthony一起去喝健康蔬果汁。他們坐在一群穿著時尚但骨瘦如柴的紐約客之間，圍在一張小得能徒手劈開的圓桌旁共商大計。

"他們問過我那天在教室裡到底發生什麼事。"Mark刻意壓低聲音。Chris覺得沒必要，反正這裡也沒有人認識他們，但他不想破壞Mark演諜報片的心情，"我說什麼事都沒有，大家吵吵架就沒事了。那兩個傢伙聽錯了。你說的是Trac不是Seb。Trac，Tracy，可以說得過去吧。"

"我覺得有點牽強。"Anthony瞪著他手中那杯綠色的濃稠液體，想起他為了足球放棄的一切美食之後得到的是這個。

"反正我不承認Chris是個同性戀，還威脅他們不准散播謠言。"Mark有些得意地敲了一下桌子。

"但那不是謠言。"Chris喝了一口他那杯味道和他家的草皮一模一樣的東西，"聽著，我很感謝你幫我說話，但我不想再隱瞞了。我......"突然壓低音量的變成Chris了，"我想我愛Seb吧。不，不是我想，而是我是真的愛他。"

"雖然我想說你才幾歲啊就愛來愛去的，但我還是很開心聽到你這樣說，"Anthony點點頭，帶著讚許的神情，"我看你們在那裡曖昧過來曖昧過去十幾年了我超煩的。"

"所以你們......"Mark正在思考，就好像他突然找不到可以用的詞彙，"你們真的......你知道的，那個？"

"你是指我們真的在一起嗎？約會、擁抱、牽手、接吻、做──"

"閉嘴！"Mark摀著耳朵大吼一聲，嚇到店裡的每一個客人，"我不想知道那麼多！"

"是的，我跟Sebby真的在一起了。"Chris和Anthony笑了起來。Mark看著他們像是看著兩個從精神病院逃出來的人。

"你的眼光挺特殊的。"Mark擺出嚴肅的表情，"我們只剩不到半年就要畢業了，你不想一天到晚被惡整被欺負吧？我們現實一點吧，以後你在球隊裡混不下去了。"

"我愛上誰跟我打球有什麼關係？"

"當然有關係，因為我們在美國運動圈啊！"Mark抓著小桌子邊緣，"我們先把跳水界和花式溜冰界剔除吧，就說四大職業運動好了，有幾個現役的球員出櫃的？除了巫師隊那個，還有誰啊？公羊隊那個還沒打NFL之前就出櫃了不算！大家表面上都說喔他好勇敢我們會支持他，其實更衣室裡什麼情況大家都知道。"

"我上次看到大家對美國隊長指揮反恐行動大成功的新聞鼓掌歡呼，隊長也跟男人結婚了還養了兩個小孩！"

"因為他是美國他媽的隊長，他想幹嘛就幹嘛，就算他今天和海綿寶寶在一起大家也會說喔天啊隊長就是這樣酷。更何況他也不會在更衣室裡和大家一起換衣服洗澡啊！"

"喔我懂了。"Chris瞇起眼睛，"別擔心，我對你們哪一個人都沒有興趣。"

Mark用對著冥頑不靈的壞學生的表情對著Chris，"你聽我說，我們只要讓你這幾個月安然度過，球隊這幾個月可以穩定下來晉級就好了，你私底下和他要怎麼樣那是你的事，但在別人面前你不可以表現出來。"

Anthony出乎Chris意料之外地贊成Mark，"我覺得他說的有道理，你也不會想把Seb放在狙擊鏡下吧？"

"我已經計畫好了，你只要在一次午餐的時候，當著大家的面兇他就好了，裝作你很厭惡他的樣子。"Mark正在發揮他防守組組長的本色，發現哪裡出現防守的漏洞，就指揮調度去堵起來，"我們跟大家說是他單方面肖想你就好了，大家會相信的。因為他們根本不敢想像自己的隊長是gay。"

"這主意太荒謬了！"

"我也覺得這樣不好，"Anthony又站回Chris這邊，"只要在學校裡裝不熟就好了吧。"

"Stan同意配合。"Mark喝了一口他的橘色果汁，似乎不覺得哪裡有問題，"他說只要是為了你好，他願意當箭靶。反正離畢業沒多久了，他也是被嘲笑慣了的。"

"我絕對不會同意這麽做！"Chris用力把杯子放在桌上，小桌子不穩地搖了一下，"絕不會！"

"反正你考慮一下，我是為了你好，等你們上了大學，想要怎麼相愛就怎麼相愛。但這裡是高中，大家幼稚又愚蠢，你得遵守遊戲規則。"

Mark說的話讓他很不高興，他似乎把Chris當成是會出賣心愛的人換得自己平安的爛人。他更不敢相信Seb會同意，他怎麼會覺得自己會把他丟給大家去扔石頭。他想朝他發脾氣，但電話裡那個軟綿綿又愉悅的聲音讓他的火發不起來。他決定要把這件事一次處理掉。那些越來越誇大的八卦傳聞，揣測。Chris的可能男朋友名單已經排到十六個了，稍微跟他走近一點的男人全都中槍。目前呼聲最高的是Anthony，因為他們兩個嚴格說來也是青梅竹馬，雖然Anthony也有女朋友了，但兩個身材壯碩健美的運動員私底下一起做些刺激的偷腥行為這樣的情節似乎很受大家的歡迎。Chris要用事實去打擊這些三姑六婆。

這天中午，他比大家晚進餐廳。他端著盤子站在一旁，感覺到所有的人都在注意他。他沒有直接朝著足球員的桌子過去，所以大家低語著他大概是要去找那個令他墮入慾望深淵的人了。他找到Seb了，在人群中找到Seb是Chris擅長的事。他朝著怪胎桌走去。

Seb的朋友們明顯受到驚嚇，像一群被步步逼近的狼嚇得不知所措的綿羊。倒是Seb很冷靜，他看著Chris，用勇敢而願意奉獻的眼神迎接他。Chris站在他們的桌子旁。

"你罵我吧，要大聲一點，讓足球隊的聽見。"Seb小聲說，"必要的話你可以推我一下。"

Ben用眼神譴責他，"你不是真的要這麽做吧？"

"乾脆打我好了，我會配合倒在地上的，"Seb像是個摩拳擦掌準備登台演出的演員，"大家都在看，快點啊。"

Chris看著Seb，這個他從小就坐在後頭看著他背影的人，此刻正用從容就義的態度，等待他的毆打和羞辱。他想起他們每一次因為對方的話而笑起來的時刻，他想起每個因為他心裡泛起又酸又甜的感覺。他是Chris的宇宙裡最神奇又最美好的存在，他的另一半。如果沒有他，Chris的世界就不會完整。

Chris看了一眼坐在Seb身邊的Ben，朝他使個眼色，所有的人都心領神會地開始移動位置，把Seb身邊的座位讓出來。Chris放下他的餐盤，坐下來。他把自己盤子裡的奶油炒馬鈴薯都撥過去給Seb，然後把每一朵花椰菜都戳過來。

餐廳裡充斥著迫不及待開始討論八卦的竊竊私語。

"我的果凍給你吧。"Chris說。

"可是我在減肥，你也有飲食計畫。"Seb的聲音有些哽咽，但他忍住了。他是Chris堅強的Sebby，他們的眼淚只留給彼此。

"管他的。"Chris拿起他香味四溢的漢堡，油亮的肉汁從嫩煎的肉片中流了出來，然後用力咬了一口。Chris能聽到他的足球隊隊員集體倒吸一大口氣，彷彿他當眾毆打老婆婆一樣。

"Chris你個蠢蛋！"Mark的怒吼越過整個餐廳朝著怪胎桌丟來。

******

這場球他們打得爛透了。當Chris站到半蹲著的中鋒Ian後頭，準備喊出進攻代號的時候，有人，而且是他自己的隊友發出怪叫，他們的對手一臉古怪地看著他們。這該是全神貫注的時候，而他們卻在對手的面前表現得像個五歲的幼稚鬼。然後Harry沒有照他安排的戰術去跑位，該把球傳給他的時候沒有這麽做，最後被攔截了。有人，而且是他自己的隊友，走過他身邊的時候故意撞他。Chris脫掉頭盔對Harry大罵，Harry裝作沒有聽見跑走了。

等他們回到休息室，Harry一臉不懷好意地把毛巾扔到肩上，"剛剛準備開球的時候，你有沒有覺得很興奮？我的意思是Ian的屁股挺翹的。"

Chris一拳揍在Harry的臉上。他們在休息室裡扭打成一團，其他人圍在一旁鼓譟著，最後是傑克森教練和其他助理教練把他們分開。他瞪著他們，露出白森森的牙，像是要把他們一個接著一個地咬一遍。"你們今天打成這樣子，還有臉在這裡打架？"傑克森教練氣死了，"戰術進行得亂七八糟，完全不合隊型！該傳的不傳！該跑的不跑！你們這樣是一個隊伍嗎？你們有臉在這裡打架！"

"教練，那是因為四分衛無法領導我們。"眼角流著血髮型亂七八糟的Harry說。"我們不想被娘炮領導。"

"你說什麼鬼話？"

"Chris喜歡男人，還是一個小胖子。"Harry一臉不屑，"我不想要聽該死的faggot的指揮。"

Chris想再衝過去揍他，大家把他們隔開了。傑克森教練衝著Harry大吼，"我他媽的才不管他要喜歡誰！他是這個他媽的球隊他媽的四分衛，在場上你就是要給老子聽他媽的指揮！"

"四分衛要有能力領導大家，我覺得大家對他不服氣。"Harry仍然不願屈服。"而且誰知道他在休息室裡的時候會不會對我們打什麼主意。"

"就算我是死同性戀，我也會挑的。"Chris瞪著Harry，"你一點都不用擔心你俊俏的小屁股，它很安全，因為它太臭了。"

"你他媽的給我閉嘴！"傑克森教練轉過來吼他，然後又轉回去面對Harry，"那你覺得哪位四分衛才配得上對你尊貴的耳朵下指揮？"

"Joe就很不錯。"Harry指的是Chris的替補四分衛。"至少他不喜歡捅屁眼。"

傑克森教練拿起一個頭盔朝Harry的胸口砸過去，所有的人都跳出來阻止衝突擴大。休息室裡一團混亂，吵架的聲音震天價響。Chris用力踢了置物櫃一下發出巨響，讓大家看著他。

"好，我知道你們要逼我走。OK，我可以離開。"Chris把他的球衣丟在地上，雙手一攤倒退著往後走去，"是你們的損失。"

"Chris！"Anthony叫他的名字，但他還是走了。

晚上他去找Seb，躺在他的床上，看著Seb低著頭，有些憂心地凝視著他。"傑克森教練不會讓這樣的事發生的，你很快就能回去，沒人能搶走你主力四分衛的位置。"

"你相信嗎？其實我沒那麼在乎。"Chris把Seb的手牽起來，放在自己冒出一點鬍鬚的臉頰上，"而且球場上的事，也不是每一件教練都可以控制的。"

Seb在他身邊躺下來，讓Chris可以把他緊緊摟進懷裡。"我很抱歉，都是我害的。"

"這不關你的事，是球隊自己的問題。"Chris突然想到，"有沒有人找你麻煩？"

Seb搖搖頭，"沒有，他們用一種...敬畏的眼神看著我？Sunny說要是有人因為這樣找我麻煩她要踩斷他們的手指頭。"

"沒有就好。"

"而且有兩個女生跑來問我，說我是怎麼做到的，你知道的，怎麼追到你的。"Seb咯咯笑，"我說那是因為你無可救藥地迷戀胖子。"

Chris哈哈大笑。他覺得Seb是如此神奇，他能將外頭所有的紛擾和惡意都擋下來，把平靜與幸福留在Chris的身邊。

傑克森教練在第二天把Chris找進他的辦公室。傑克森教練的辦公室裡塞了很多東西，但整理得很整齊。資料櫃，一個用來看球賽的電視，牆上有一塊白板，畫滿球隊的戰術，從他桌子旁的窗戶看出去能看到球場，整齊如烤盤的球場草地上現在沒有人在練球，顯得安安靜靜的。傑克森教練背後的牆上掛了許多照片，擺放好幾個獎盃。Chris看到年輕得難以想像的傑克森教練穿著他們高中校隊的球衣的照片，然後是他穿著V大校隊的球衣，還有他當了教練之後和球隊合照的照片。有一張照片裡，他拿著球，彎著身子準備傳球，Chris還以為他一出生就是教練了，很難聯想他也曾經是在球場上叱吒風雲的四分衛。

"我已經對Harry禁賽了。"傑克森教練坐在他的辦公桌後，"如果你不能上場，他也不能；如果你上場之後還有人搗蛋，那他就給我下來。"

"教練......"

"Mark都跟我說了，還有霍克先生。我不在乎你跟誰在一起，我要你上場去好好表現，做一個四分衛該做的事。"

"如果其他人不想聽我的指揮，我也沒有辦法。"

傑克森教練盯著他，"別這麼懦弱，像個男人用實力證明你自己。我告訴他們要繼續胡鬧也沒關係，接下來會有好幾個大學球探來看比賽，如果他們想被看到自己打成一盤散沙亂七八糟的模樣那就繼續吧，我就不信他們還鬧得下去。"

"我有實力，我知道，但我不該受這樣的羞辱，Seb也不應該。Harry向我道歉之前我不會回球場。"

"V大的球探就要來了，他要提交正式的報告給V大，你要讓他看到你在那裡耍小孩子脾氣嗎？"

"這是原則問題。教練我......我不會去V大的。"

傑克森教練看著他，一句話也不說，Chris被他看得汗毛直豎。"你腦子撞壞啦？"

"我已經申請R大了，我......我想去讀商學院。"

"是因為那小子嗎？Mark說那小子要去R大。"

"他是一部分的原因，我──"

"你要怎麼談戀愛那是你的事，別把自己的前途賠進去。"傑克森教練的反應Chris沒有預料到。他沒有暴怒，沒有掐著Chris的脖子，看起來反而很難過，"天啊Chris，你有可能是下一個TB，你怎麼能就這樣放棄呢？"

"足球不是我唯一的出路，我也想試試看其他的事。"

傑克森教練嘆了口氣，"我當年念V大的時候有機會參加NFL選秀的，結果我受傷了，再也打不了球了。但我發現當教練也很好，我可以看出哪個球員有潛力可以一路打到NFL去，或者誰最光輝的日子就停留在高中校隊而已。你和他們不一樣，Chris，我第一次見到你傳球的時候我就知道了，那像子彈一樣旋轉的球快得嚇死人。只要你願意你可以做到的。"

"為什麼你們就是不相信，我走另外一條路也可以成功？我不可能得到我全部想要的東西，我一定得放棄些什麼。"

"所以你放棄足球。"

"是的。"

"我希望你好好想清楚。你的父母知道你這麼做嗎？"

"我跟他們討論過，他們支持我的決定。"

"你再回去想一想，V大球探回去之前你都還有機會。"

Chris站起來準備離開，他在門口時停了下來。"如果V大知道......知道我和Seb的事，你認為他們還會選我嗎？選了我以後，你認為我會有和其他人一樣公平競爭的機會嗎？"

"我不知道，Chris，在我那時候我們沒這個問題。"傑克森教練往後靠在椅背上，看起來很疲倦的樣子，"不管你愛的是男人還是女人還是馬，都無所謂，我們把所有的注意力和精力都放在比賽上，一周一場的比賽。當你站在球場裡的時候，其他的事都不重要了。進攻！進攻！進攻！達陣！得分！我們終究是一群無名小卒，但在那一刻我們是永垂不朽的英雄。所以你的問題我沒有答案，V大知道你的事之後他們還是會選你，因為你夠好，但接下來的事呢？他們可能會要求你為了更衣室和球隊的團結要隱瞞，或者是他們鼓勵你做你自己但其他的隊友不這樣想。無論怎麼樣，你得自己去戰鬥，就像每個平凡人一樣。"

******

站在場邊看著自己的球隊被屠殺是一件可怕的事。Joe臨場反應能力還要再加強，傳球定位能力也是。他們打得亂七八糟的，場邊還站著好幾個大學球探。

Chris在餐廳被Harry和他的小跟班們堵住，"傑克森教練說我不向你道歉的話你不回來，Anthony也拒絕上場。"

Chris看著他，開始評估自己一個打五個的勝算是多少。

"我是為了球隊。"Harry對著地上吐了一口口水，"我很抱歉，現在他媽的給我滾回來。"

在高中剩下的日子裡，Chris還是回到球隊去了。他把球隊整合起來，要那些不滿意他所選擇伴侶的人先放下這些事，先為了球隊和比賽著想。他們貌合神離地比賽，讓球隊最後的戰績不是太難看。但出了球場之後，Harry和他的夥伴對著Chris仍然露出明顯厭惡的表情，經過的時候"不小心"撞他一下。Mark和Anthony是唯一會公開挺他的人，其他的球員，要不就是加入Harry的行列，要不就是漠不關心。

Chris在他的置物櫃裡找到一張紙，上頭只寫了幾個潦草的字，"撐住。"

他知道這是誰寫的。傑克森教練要他們交賽後報告的時候都是由他收齊先看過再交出去的，他認得這是誰的筆跡。他知道他在這一波以冷漠和仇恨建構的攻擊裡躲在一旁，或者跟著附和兩句但沒有動手。他知道不是所有的足球隊隊員都是Harry那種心胸狹窄又充滿偏見的人，但如果要站出來幫他說幾句話，或許也會被打成另一個娘砲死同性戀。他可以理解。

Chris和Seb都申請上R大了。Chris和傑克森教練還有V大的球探談了一下，雖然覺得很遺憾，但V大的球探還是尊重而且祝福他的決定。他們的球隊最後也沒有晉級，成績比去年還差，但還是有幾個人被球探撿走。

不管以後如何，大家現在最關心的是畢業舞會，但Seb不打算參加。"去那裡會鬧得很難看吧，現在已經不打球了，他們會找你麻煩的。"

但Chris不這樣想。這是他們一生一次的高中畢業舞會，他為什麼要為那些混蛋就放棄這樣的回憶。

他和Seb還有他的朋友們一起去試禮服，他突然發現Seb這些日子努力節食和運動，讓他看起來瘦了不少。他穿著禮服有些不好意思地看著Chris，Chris的腦海裡不合時宜地響起結婚進行曲。

就在他們要進到舉辦舞會的體育場時，Seb突然停下來。

"我覺得我們還是不要去好了。"

Chris朝他伸出手，"別怕，我和你在一起。"

他們手牽著手走進舞會場地，一路上大家都在看著他們。足球隊隊員們各自摟著精心打扮的女孩，看到Chris和Seb進來，他們立刻圍了上去。Chris能感覺Seb的手又濕又涼，他很緊張還微微發抖。Chris把他的手握得更緊了點，把他擋在自己身後。

"沒想到你還敢出席。"Harry瞪著他，"fucking faggot."

Joe在一旁笑出聲，Chris看著他，"是啊，faggot，不過你們知道嗎，儘管如此我仍然是個比你們好的四分衛。"

Harry又想揮拳頭，Mark和Anthony擋在他們中間，"你他媽有病啊！連畢業舞會都要鬧事嗎！"

他們又開始互相推擠，衝突一觸即發。一個女孩朝他們大叫，他們轉過去，是Tracy。她把她陽光一般閃耀的金髮盤在頭上，淺藍色的禮服讓她看起來既飄逸又美麗，像個女神。"這是大家的畢業舞會，你們有完沒完！都給我滾回來！"

警報解除，他們找到Ben那一桌，又名"找不到舞伴的可憐蟲"桌的時候，Ben和其他人都瞪大了眼睛。"我以為你們要被打死了，在畢業舞會被痛宰一定會被剪進畢業紀念冊裡，然後被大家傳頌的。"

Chris把Seb交給他們，然後去幫大家拿飲料。他經過DJ的音控台時發現DJ是Sunny。

"妳不也是畢業生嗎？為什麼不參加舞會？"

"要我穿那些露胸露背的禮服，我寧可把眼珠子挖出來吃掉。"Sunny仍然畫著黑色的妝，下嘴唇多了一個銀色的小環，"你過來一下。"

"幹嘛？"Chris走過去，然後Sunny出其不意地往他的肚子揍了一拳。

Chris吃痛地彎下腰，"這是為什麼啊？"

"我說過如果你欺負Seb我就揍你。"

"我哪裡有欺負他？我現在把他當心肝寶貝一樣疼耶！"

"但是你以前都害他難過，所以我要教訓你一下，一拳很便宜你了。"

"OKOK，"Chris站直身子，"妳說過四分衛和啦啦隊隊長在一起很老套，看看我，現在不是了。"

"四分衛和啦啦隊隊長在一起的確很老套，但四分衛和啦啦隊隊長分手後跑去和其實很漂亮的怪胎在一起的情節也是好萊塢老梗了。"

Chris看著Sunny，她冷酷的臉多了一絲藏不住的促狹笑意。"快滾吧，回去Seb的身邊，好好保護他。"

"我會的。"Chris真心承諾。

避開足球隊隊員之後，他們其實玩得挺開心的。Ben跳起舞來像是有什麼四肢不協調的病，Seb一開始很害羞放不開，但後來就被Chris的熱情感染。他們在燈光閃耀飄滿汽球和彩帶的舞池裡隨著音樂蹦蹦跳跳，就像大家一樣，畢業以後的事情，上不上得了大學或是找不找得到工作這些事都留到明天再煩惱吧。

舞會的最後是要公布大家票選出來的舞會國王和王后。如果Chris和Tracy到現在還在一起，那麼國王和王后無疑的一定會是他們。但現在，Chris不確定。只是他也不是那麼在乎就是了。

結果他和Tracy還是當選了。

他們倆一起站在舞台上，讓校長幫他們戴上用塑膠和假鑽石做的廉價皇冠。Chris可以看見台下一張張臉，除了足球隊隊員，這些人是真心為他們鼓掌。Chris想大家心裡其實還是相信，或者是想要相信，王子和公主從此過著幸福快樂生活的童話吧。

國王和王后得要跳下一支舞。Sunny播了一首慢板的情歌，讓大家可以溫柔相擁。Chris牽著Tracy的手在大家的注視下走進舞池的最中央，他能看見Seb站在一旁，對他露出鼓勵的微笑。Chris把手放在Tracy的腰上，握著她的手，當音樂開始的時候Tracy就把臉貼在他的胸膛，他沒有推開她。他們沒有說話，只是慢慢搖擺。Chris想著如果他們到現在還是在一起的話，他們會快樂嗎？那是他另一個可能的人生，他們會一起去V大，會一起在各自的領域裡努力，會天天吵吵鬧鬧，或者會成為另一對校園風雲情侶。他不可能會知道了。

音樂結束，Tracy從他的懷抱裡掙脫出來。"我想你應該比較想要去找你心裡真正的王后吧，"她輕輕推了Chris一把，"去啊。"

"謝謝妳。"他輕聲說，Tracy轉頭離開了，她的背影就像Chris記憶中的一樣堅強，而且永遠不認輸。

Chris走向Seb，Seb的表情帶著一絲遺憾，"你們看起來真的好配。"

"換我們了。"Chris拉著Seb走進舞池，他們能感覺到大家都在看著他們，用各種羨慕或是厭惡或是好奇的眼神，想要找到蛛絲馬跡探知他們之間的事。然後"我們在一起吧"的前奏跑了出來。

"這什麼歌啊？沒聽過！"有人朝著DJ檯大吼。

Sunny扯過麥克風，"我是DJ，我播什麼你們給我跳什麼！"

Chris知道這是她送給他們的祝福，他把同樣在微笑的Seb摟進懷裡。這其實是一首輕快的歌曲，他們應該要跳在點上，但是他們不管。他們過了這麼久，終於在一起了。Seb把臉埋在Chris的胸口，雙手抱著他，Chris把臉貼著他，把他緊緊抱在自己的懷裡。

讓我們在一起吧

我會一直愛你的

無論是好是壞，快樂或悲傷

他們和對方擁抱在一起，就像被劈開的兩半終於找到對方。他們合而為一，終於完整了。

******

他們最後一起上了R大。Chris不會說他們從此過著幸福快樂的日子，那只存在童話裡。Chris和Seb說好一起搬出宿舍，在外頭合租一間公寓，一起過得來不易的兩人世界。Lisa說她不會為他付超出宿舍費以外的費用，她要兒子自己擔起責任。Chris不介意，他去打工，念書，在那個小公寓裡他們快樂地相愛，時光在那裡好像也特別輕柔。

Seb上大學之後就瘦下來了。以前他是學校裡毫不起眼的小胖子，上大學之後他是帶著神秘氣息的歐洲藝術家。他研究服裝和造型，結果當Chris還是待在他舒服的運動風裡時，Seb已經迅速進化到時尚型男了。當他們手牽著手一起走在校園裡時，他們會大方接受大家的注目。不會有人說他們相不相配，在大學裡，大家根本不會去管別人要和誰在一起，而是盡情展現自己。他們第一次有了掙脫束縛展翅高飛的感覺。

這天，Chris一打開家門就看見一隻巨大的鵜鶘坐在沙發上，用翅膀按著放在桌上的電視遙控器轉台。他以為自己走錯了，趕緊把門關上。他站在門口試著消化剛剛看到的詭異場面，然後確認一下門牌號碼。沒錯啊，這是他和Seb在學校附近租的房子。

那剛剛我到底看到了什麼，Chris心想。

一定是我最近太累了，又要打工又要趕報告，所以出現幻覺，Chris下了這樣的結論。他深吸一口氣，再把門打開，那隻巨大的鵜鶘嘴巴動啊動的，桌上有一個大碗，裡面裝滿爆米花，牠往前伸長脖子，張口咬了一堆爆米花。

"媽呀這什麼鬼啊！"Chris忍不住放聲大叫。鵜鶘轉過來看著他。

"你回來了。"Seb從廚房走出來，手上拿著另一個裝滿薯片的大碗，"我以為你會晚點才回來。"

Chris今天交了報告，跟打工地方的老闆商量讓他提早下班，好回來陪Seb吃晚飯。最近他好忙，陪Seb的時間變少了，Seb正在學校演出的舞台劇也沒辦法去捧場。他想好好補償他，帶他去最近很紅的那間法國餐廳吃晚飯，然後晚一點他們就可以在床上做一點，不，是做很多點害羞的事。結果就像許許多多提早回家給另一半驚喜的倒楣鬼一樣，發現家裡有不該出現的不速之客。

"這是什麼？是...是鵜鶘嗎？為什麼家裡會有這種奇怪的鳥坐在我的沙發上看我的電視吃我的零食啊？"Chris指著鵜鶘，有點激動。

奇怪的鳥突然張開翅膀飛了起來，朝著Chris衝過來。牠的翅膀好大啊，Chris看呆了，幾乎有整個客廳那麼長了。鵜鶘就像一架戰鬥機一樣飛過來往Chris的頭上用力啄了一下。

"啊！好痛！"Chris抱著頭想躲避，鵜鶘劈哩啪啦地拍著翅膀，繼續攻擊Chris。Seb放下薯片擠進他們倆中間，也被啄了幾下。鵜鶘立刻停下來，伸出翅膀摸著Seb的頭，像在檢查他有沒有受傷。

"Chris，有沒有受傷？"Seb不顧自己也被啄了幾下，趕緊摸摸Chris的頭。"不要對鵜鶘先生不禮貌啊。"

"蛤？鵜鶘先生？"Chris還在驚嚇中，腦袋還沒開始運轉起來。

"叔叔，看在我的份上，不要欺負Chris。"Seb一邊護著Chris一邊對鵜鶘說。

鵜鶘先生看著他們兩個，然後搖搖頭，嘆了一口氣，把翅膀背在後面，憂心忡忡的樣子。"Sebby，我們家James哪裡不好，比不上這傢伙呢？"牠語氣沉重，彷彿是個看女婿不順眼的老爸。

那隻怪鳥不只說話了還叫他這傢伙，Chris認為自己，真的太累了。幻覺，這幻覺如此真實，他得進房間躺一躺。然後他慢慢倒在地上，頭好暈啊，他心想。

鵜鶘走過來看著他，搖搖頭，"嘖。"

Chris決定先昏倒再說。

等到Chris醒來之後Seb坐在他的床邊，看著他，把鵜鶘先生和James的事全都告訴他。

******

Chris現在三十五歲，在這些年裡總是想起Seb當初提到的早餐俱樂部。電影裡完全不同的五個人，被迫關在學校裡，挖出他們內心裡屬於十七歲的煩惱與不安。當初他們五個人又何嘗不是如此呢？導演給了電影一個快樂的結局，個性迥異的他們成了知心好友。但Chris和他的俱樂部成員卻沒有如此。

Chris遵守他的承諾，和Seb畢業之後就結婚了。他們的家人和朋友都告訴他們，現在就結婚太年輕了。但Chris覺得你結婚不就是因為你找到一個想和他共度一生的人嗎？如果他在五歲的時候就找到那個人了，那麼二十二歲就和他結婚為什麼會是太早？

他們的婚禮在南漢普頓舉行，那個當初給了他們一個快樂又迷惘的暑假的海邊別墅成了他們婚禮的場所。整個足球隊裡，除了Anthony以外，Mark是唯一參加的人。Anthony在大學畢業之後開起了餐廳，失敗兩次也沒有澆熄他的熱情，終於他成功了。他的南方家常舒心食物餐廳現在是紐約大熱門，連Chris這個合夥人要去也得乖乖排隊。他們打算要開第三家分店了。

在婚禮結束之後，Chris就沒有再和Mark見面了，他們中間斷了聯絡，直到那個下雨的午後，和客戶開完會不想這麽早回去的Chris走進一家過去沒有光臨過的酒吧。此刻其實已經臨近下班時間，酒吧裡的客人多是下了班還不想回去進來喝個兩杯的上班族。Mark一眼就認出Chris，他們興奮地拍肩，點了幾杯啤酒聊起彼此的生活。Mark果然回去跟他老爸賣車去了，結果他除了會打球，車也賣得挺不錯的。Chris很難想像當初那個在學校裡呼風喚雨的防守組組長可以低聲下氣去賣車，但Mark說他是在和客戶交朋友。他結婚了，有兩個可愛的小孩，住在一間兩層樓的小房子裡。有時候他會去中學指導一下那些剛開始對足球有興趣的小孩子基本技巧。他壯碩的身材全長成了現在的啤酒肚，頭頂的毛髮有些稀疏，但他看起來對生活還挺滿意的。他們交換了名片，說好兩家人要找時間聚聚。Chris想反正他也想換車了。

"你有Tracy的消息嗎？"Chris問。

"聽說她嫁給一個會計，一個老實人。"Mark嘿嘿笑了兩聲，"會乖乖聽她話的那種。"

"啦啦隊隊長竟然跑去嫁給書呆子。"

"因為四分衛跑去娶怪胎了。"Mark看著Chris左手無名指上的戒指，"你和Stan還在一起。"

"是啊，"Chris臉上泛起微笑，"十三年了。"

"天啊，感覺像是一輩子了。"

"是啊。"

Ben倒是和他們一直有往來。他從哈佛畢業之後就進了一家很有名的網路公司工作，後來他跳槽出來自己開公司，他在做什麼產品Chris一直沒搞懂。現在的他和高中的時候幾乎沒什麼兩樣，仍然是過時的髮型，T-shirt和破球鞋，唯一的不同就是他現在比高中時代有錢又不是處男，兩年前他和一名同樣有著過時髮型戴著大眼鏡的女孩結婚了。他們到Chris家吃飯的時候，有志一同地批評起Chris糟糕的音樂品味。Chris當初錄的專輯到現在他們還會拿出來笑話。Sunny是另一個和他們有聯絡的高中朋友，她現在專注在音樂製作上，Chris聽過那幾張據說頗受好評的專輯，他完全聽不懂到底在唱什麼。

Chris有時候會回去學校看看，那些老師們像是會永遠存在一樣，那些教室和球場也都沒有改變過。Chris會和傑克森教練一起去喝一杯，聊聊今年的球隊，還有NFL的戰況。教練老了，但他那招牌的他媽的連發仍然鏗鏘有力。

Seb現在在百老匯。他並沒有成為百老匯大明星，但他一直有戲可演，對他來說這樣就足夠了。曾經他們倆也過過一段辛苦的日子，Chris畢業後就進Lisa的公司上班，Lisa堅持兒子沒有特權，她要Chris從基層做起。Chris領著基層員工的薪水，Seb也還在各個劇場找演出的機會，一邊在餐廳端盤子打工。他們倆一個努力見客戶拉生意，一個從小龍套開始演起。他們租的小公寓會漏水，暖氣時有時無，還能清楚聽見隔壁情侶吵架或做愛的聲音。通常碰到後面那種情況，他們就會加倍奉還回去。然後Chris的職位慢慢往上升，Seb的台詞越來越多。他們現在住的地方有絕佳的視野和寬闊的空間，走沒幾分鐘就是中央公園。他們在事業上算是成功了，但不像那些可以共患難不能同甘苦的白手起家夫妻──這種夫妻在他們那一區很常見，摟著年齡足以當女兒的年輕辣妹的丈夫和用血拚來排解寂寞的妻子──他們始終都沒有變過。

Chris會在小報或網路上看見美國隊長的身影。他做了六年國防部長之後退了下來，到軍校去教書，網路上很常會出現學生偷拍他的照片。他看見隊長和Barnes中士就像是身邊那一群大學生一樣在平價餐廳吃漢堡，或是一起上市場去買菜。他看見八卦小報拍到他們兩個手牽著手走在路上，然後在一個微笑之後和對方親吻。Chris很高興即使過了這麽久，隊長和Barnes中士仍舊是那麼相愛。他每次看見他們總是會想起他和Seb，他們都是從小認識了，一起長大，戀愛，然後一起步入人生的後半段。隊長是超級英雄可以做得到，Chris相信雖然他只是個平凡人但也可以做得到。

過去媒體總是關注隊長的兒子們是否會繼承衣缽，也當起超級英雄。現在的超級英雄們給Chris一種浮誇的感覺，當年那種低調沉穩的暗夜助人者已經不存在了。James和Joseph倒是給大家一種舊時代美好的感慨，他們低調而且謙遜，但對超級英雄的頭銜沒有興趣。Joseph跑去拯救受虐動物了，Chris看到他接受電視台訪問的時候，曬得滿臉通紅，穿著短褲，腳上踩著夾腳拖，十分興奮地和記者分享他們又救出一隻受虐的大象，還有他們的下一個目標是那些被關起來強取膽汁的黑熊。他的笑容溫暖而燦爛，和很多很多年前，還沒有掉下火車的Barnes中士很像。

至於James，他現在在世界衛生組織工作。他維持低調神祕的舉止，默默做他的研究和醫療。他們可以在世界各地出現重大疫情的地方看見他的身影，他說不一定非要當超級英雄才能拯救這個世界。James沒有出席Chris和Seb的婚禮，他只送來一組精緻美麗的瓷器。

兩個月前James回到美國，和Chris還有Seb一起吃了一頓飯。他看起來一點也沒有老，只是更成熟而且穩重，他看著Seb的眼神仍然像Chris記憶中那樣溫柔。他的身邊空蕩蕩的，並沒有人去佔那個位置。

"你該給自己找個適合的人做伴了。"Seb說，語氣中有Chris無法解讀的情緒。

James只是輕笑一聲，"不是每個人都那麽幸運，能找到他的Bucky。"

Chris藉口要去買瓶紅酒，然後在樓下多繞了幾圈。他可以讓出一個停車位，讓出一個地鐵上的位子，甚至讓出一筆生意，但他絕對不會把Seb讓給James。不過留個幾分鐘給他們單獨相處說說話，這點他還能做到。

於是Chris和Seb一起走過這些年頭。他們的日子有好有壞，有甜蜜也有爭吵。他們曾經關在家裡瘋狂歡愛好幾天讓Chris覺得自己應該會死在床上，也曾經吵架吵到讓Seb離家出走。但不管如何，他們都一起走過來了。日子一天一天過，他們很知足也很感恩。真的要說有什麼遺憾，也只有他們這個小家庭的成員始終只有兩個。他們會望著公園裡推娃娃車的父母發呆，或去逗弄同事的孩子。但沒有誰的人生是完美的，他們很清楚。

這天早晨，Chris是被Seb搖醒的。"Chris，鵜鶘先生要來了，去開窗。"Seb埋在棉被裡模糊不清地說。

Chris發出一陣痛苦的呻吟，心不甘情不願地爬起來。這是假日，他本來想睡到中午的。不過Seb就是有那種感應，鵜鶘先生要來之前他都會知道。Chris頂著一頭亂髮，穿著四角褲和領口鬆掉的T-shirt，走進灑滿陽光的廚房。他睡眼惺忪煮了咖啡，然後晃到客廳去打開落地窗。鵜鶘先生沒多久就飛進來了，不過他今天怪怪的，嘴巴底下的囊袋鼓起來像裝了什麼東西。鵜鶘先生把囊袋裡的東西倒出來，那是一個白色橢圓形的物體，看起來像是一顆很大的蛋。

Chris坐下來，"這是什麼？"

鵜鶘先生看著他，一臉嚴肅，雖然說他對Chris從來就沒有好臉色。"我不喜歡你，我們James比你好太多了。"

"我知道我知道，James是全世界最棒的人。"Chris順從地附和他。自從他知道鵜鶘先生和所有的事情之後，鵜鶘先生就很常出現。每次鵜鶘先生看到他，總是帶著一副"我真不敢相信Sebby會看上這蠢小子"的樣子，然後把James捧一遍。他一開始覺得奇怪，他和Seb在一起這麽久了，就算不是完美丈夫，他對Seb的心鵜鶘先生應該看得出來，但鵜鶘先生就是不接受他。Chris後來想通了，除了James的原因，他想鵜鶘先生就像這天底下的每一個老爸一樣，他們覺得這世上沒有哪個混小子配得上他們的寶貝，儘管這個混小子已經和他的寶貝幸福地結婚了十幾年也一樣。

"Sebby是個好孩子，我看著他長大的。"

"他是啊。"

"所以這個，"鵜鶘先生用翅膀拍了拍那個東西，"我是為了Sebby做的，不是你。"

"好，不是為了我。"

"去叫他起床。"

不用Chris去叫，Seb已經晃過來了。他在Chris身邊坐下，"叔叔早啊。"

"早安Sebby。現在，"鵜鶘先生指著那顆蛋，"我有個禮物要送給你們。"

-完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：
> 
> 當初我寫完〈寂寞的我〉之後，原本並沒有要延續這個故事的打算，但後來，這個故事就這樣了長了出來，這都不在我的預期之中。我本來想要寫一個Chris和Seb上大學之後，發現他們的教授竟然是James然後各種心煩短短的故事，但後來沒有寫成，這個故事反而朝著我沒有想到的方向去發展。我不自量力，想要寫出我的版本的失戀排行榜，但我沒有做到。但我還是想要用這篇文向早餐俱樂部還有許多我看過高中校園電影致敬。
> 
> 我感謝每一個從等待重逢看到這裡的小夥伴們。我知道或許你們一開始以為自己會看到一篇傻白甜的高中生Evanstan文，結果卻一點也傻白甜不起來。但我覺得青春原本就是帶著苦澀與茫然的，我希望我文中的角色能夠去探索他們的人生，會犯錯或者是受傷，但最終會找到正確的方向。各位的意見，特別是幾位留了好長的評論的姑娘們，希望你們知道我真的很開心也很珍惜。各位不只閱讀了我的想像，也和我的文裡的Chris和Seb一起長大，和Steve跟Bucky一起變老。我很高興和大家一起分享這一切，再一次謝謝你們。


	7. The Wonderful Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇是〈等待重逢〉的番外篇〈寂寞的我〉番外篇〈等我們長大〉番外篇〈開玩笑〉的番外篇。

1.

Chris和Sebastian剛結婚的時候，住在一間小公寓裡。那間小公寓位在一棟老舊的樓房中，和一個年邁多病的老人一樣，有好多健康狀況要處理。他們有一個小小的客廳，一個小小的廚房和小小的臥室，小小的浴室裡有一個連兩個人一起坐下都沒辦法的浴缸。公寓會漏水，暖氣得敲幾下才會繼續運作，隔音又不好。他們才剛從大學畢業，Chris得從基層做起因為Lisa堅持兒子不會有特權，而Sebastian一邊在餐廳端盤子打工一邊到處投履歷表面試爭取演出機會。那是一段在他們的人生裡較為艱難的時期，但當後來他們搬到可以俯瞰中央公園的高級公寓去之後，還是常常想起擠在這間小公寓的日子。

他們兩個誰比較早起的話，就會煎個法國吐司，或者在街角的麵包店買又黑又香的猶太圓麵包和蘋果肉桂捲，再煮一壺咖啡。兩人看著晨間新聞，吃頓安靜的早餐之後就各自出發為自己的目標去打拼。Chris常需要見很多客戶，提案，討論，在街頭跑來跑去；Sebastian則是在餐廳裡用最大的耐心完成客人各種合理或不合理的要求，到劇院去在舞台上努力扮演不同的角色，無論是大吼還是哭泣都全力以赴，希望選角指導可以挑上自己。他們很常發生一個人回家了另一個還沒，或是一個人回家了另一個已經睡了的狀況。但他們都能諒解，彼此為了夢想願意付出什麼樣的努力，他們也可以為另一半犧牲。他們認識彼此太久了，已經很熟悉對方，還有這樣的相處模式。有些情侶和夫妻需要很常常黏在一起，他們則是讓對方去做想做的事情。因為最終，他們還是會回到這個小小的公寓，回到他們的家。

日子很辛苦，但他們很幸福。在難得一起下班回家的路上，擠在小餐廳裡吃炸牛排，或是外帶一些中國菜回家窩在小桌子旁配著啤酒和脫口秀節目，和對方搏鬥好在熱水用完之前先搶到浴室，睡覺以前閒聊幾句今天發生的每一件大小事情。他們的婚姻生活就和世上許許多多人一樣平凡甚至無聊，但卻帶給他們一種命中注定的歸屬感。這是屬於他們的生活，從他們當年還只有五歲的時候就決定好了的。

住在小公寓裡，真正讓他們感到困擾的，是和他們只有一牆之隔的鄰居。他們的鄰居是一個叫Roberto的義大利人，和他的墨西哥女朋友Catina住在一起，是一對活力四射又熱情奔放的俊男美女。拜這棟樓的爛隔音所賜，再加上他們不喜歡關窗的習慣，每次他們在吵架或是做愛(通常他們吵架之後會伴隨做愛)的時候，Chris和Sebastian都聽得一清二楚。白天的話就算了，他們還可以保持看熱鬧的心態。要是發生在三更半夜，他們已經睡了明天還得早起的時候，那聲音比工地打樁機的聲音還要惱人。當然工地打樁機的聲音不會讓他們倆對彼此挑眉然後脫掉睡衣很快來一發，但當你很疲憊只想好好睡個覺的時候那真的很煩人。

聽了幾個月下來他們獲得很多資訊，可以推斷出Roberto有著過人的體力和尺寸，而Catina則是情感豐富中氣十足而且善於表達個人情緒。他們還學會用西班牙文說“再用力一點”或是義大利文的“妳的屁股太美了”，以致於他們在走廊和電梯裡碰到鄰居的時候腦海裡總是會有一些不該出現的畫面。

過新年的時候，這棟樓的住戶們辦了一個簡單的新年派對，剛好不用回家過節的Chris和Sebastian也出席了。他們拿著裝有香檳和水果酒的塑膠紙杯，和其他的鄰居們閒聊。然後Roberto和Catina一起出現了，鄰居們互相擠眉弄眼，大家心照不宣，都知道Roberto的公寓裡春光無限。但Roberto和Catina看起來落落大方，一點也不介意別人的議論。他們像一陣性感的熱風一樣吹到Chris和Sebastian身邊。

“我的好鄰居們！”Roberto張開熱情的雙臂大力擁抱了Chris，讓Chris覺得自己有那麼幾秒呼吸困難。”安靜又純潔的兩夫夫！真高興見到你們！”

安靜又純潔？Chris和Sebastian有些尷尬又摸不著頭緒地看了彼此一眼，其他的鄰居們則是很好奇。”為什麼說他們安靜又純潔？”

Catina笑了起來，波浪一般的黑色長髮隨著她的笑聲而晃動。她有一雙美麗的大眼睛和光滑的深色肌膚，還有健美的身材。Chris發現在聽了每晚由她所主持的成人廣播節目之後他沒辦法看著她而不胡思亂想。

“因為他們兩個就像結婚五十年的老夫老夫一樣，爬上床就睡了，沒有做愛。我們可是聽得很清楚。”Catina說。

“聽得很清楚。”Roberto愉快地附和她。

“可是你們還那麼年輕！”鄰居們惟恐天下不亂，紛紛對他們投向同情又感傷的目光，”還是有什麼狀況不允許？例如你們的小老弟身體虛弱之類的？”

“胡說！”Chris駁斥道，”我們才剛結婚一年，而且我們有做！我的小老弟健康得很！”

“沒錯！我們有做！”Sebastian堅定地站在老公身邊支持他，”只是我們比較小聲，而且會關窗！”

“那你們上一次做是什麼時候？”

“昨天！”、”禮拜二！”

“啊哈！”Roberto指著他們倆。

“是昨天和禮拜二都有！”Chris鄭重澄清。

“那表示你們這禮拜只做了兩次。”Catina看起來很遺憾地搖搖頭，拍了拍Sebastian的肩膀，一臉Chris得了絕症的樣子，”我很抱歉，親愛的。”

“我以為新婚的人都會賴在床上不下來，滿脖子都吻痕什麼的。”鄰居們若有所思，一起望向他們倆乾淨無痕的脖子。

事實上，雖然Chris和Sebastian結婚才不到一年，但他們上大學之後就住在一起，該發生的早就都發生了。Chris還記得他們的第一次是在高中畢業的那個暑假，他們甩開家人和朋友，一起回到南漢普頓的海邊別墅去。那個晚上，滿天都是星星，可以隱約聽見遠方傳來其他人開海灘派對的吵鬧聲，還有海浪像個焦慮的人般跑來又跑去。他們坐在被窗外的月光照亮的房間裡，緊張而且不知所措。他們已經做過功課，在網路論壇上匿名發問許多問題，知道該準備什麼又該怎麼進行，但真正上場的時候又手忙腳亂的。那個晚上他們失敗了，但他們有一整個暑假可以去嘗試。當他們終於達陣成功之後，他們把這個暑假變成是他們這一生中最熱情放縱的兩個月，沉浸在戀愛和肉體歡愉的雙重喜悅裡。上大學的第一年也很瘋狂，畢竟他們繞了這麼一大圈才來到彼此的身邊，再也沒有人對他們指指點點，他們有好多情感要讓對方知道。如果那時候Roberto住在他們隔壁的話他就不會這麽說了。

但現在，Chris想到，禮拜二(昨晚其實不算有，只是幾個敷衍的親吻和很快的愛撫他們就睡了)晚上，他們聽了隔壁啊啊啊，還有床鋪撞著牆壁砰砰砰，仔細點聽還能聽見啪啪啪一整晚之後，臨時起意也要來一下。Sebastian說我明天有早班所以不可以玩太晚，Chris說別擔心我也要開會，然後他們在平均時間內順利結束，睡覺，隔壁還沒完，這讓他們整晚都是用枕頭蓋著頭睡的。Sebastian決定去買耳塞，這是他們最後得救的機會。

然後Chris在床上放了一個屁，Sebastian睡到流了一點口水。

天啊，他們真的是老夫老夫了。

士可殺不可辱，Chris和Sebastian要討回來。他們決定要在某個隔天休假的夜晚一雪前恥。Chris那天特地早起去跑步，晚餐吃了很多生蠔，祈禱臨陣磨槍不亮也光。Sebastian則是拼命做拉筋伸展的動作。這個晚上，空氣中飄散著肅殺和堅決的味道，他們把窗子打開之後就跳上床去。

第一次，非常順利。結束的時候他們氣喘吁吁的，但情況很不錯，全身舒暢而且很快樂。Sebastian是個內斂的人，在床上也是，他不像Catina一樣那麼喜歡在床上鬼呼神嚎驚天動地的。他會喘息，呻吟，甚至在最激烈的時候啜泣，但音量僅限於Chris可聽見。為了這一晚他拚了，比平常大聲，希望隔壁聽得到。Chris聽到他大聲起來也覺得比平常興奮，擺動得更賣力，而且他使出全力讓床鋪可以撞到牆壁上。當巨大的聲響迴盪在房間裡的時候Chris心裡湧起復仇的快感，讓你們知道平常我們忍受的是什麼樣的噪音。

像是回應他們下的戰帖一樣，隔壁也開始發動攻擊。Catina非常有活力的呻吟聲熱情洋溢地飄了過來，而且比平常更大聲，Chris一度懷疑她是不是拿了大聲公。Chris和Sebastian都很驚訝，沒想到Catina的音量還能再往上突破。果然有競爭就會刺激進步。

第二次，還撐得過來，不過平常因為忙於工作所以缺乏運動的兩人，開始嘗到不健康生活的苦果。要把床鋪搖到撞上牆壁，其實需要很大的力氣，剛剛Chris成功了是因為一股不服輸的爆發力，就像母親可以抬起冰箱救壓在底下的小孩一樣，Chris為了挽救自己的名聲，也產生了類似的效果。不過，不能每次都指望腎上腺素爆發來幫忙推屁股。Chris滿頭大汗，開始有些力不從心。而隔壁砲火更加猛烈，砰砰砰的聲音很有節奏地敲在牆壁上。可惡。

然後，他覺得Sebastian在詞彙的運用上似乎不如Catina來得豐富。

“Sebby，”Chris彎下身去試圖在Sebastian的脖子上吸出幾個吻痕的時候小聲說，”除了啊啊啊以外可以多點變化嗎？你知道，像Catina那樣稱讚我一下。”

Sebastian喘著氣，給他一個白眼，”我不能分心去想要講什麼！難道這不該是自然而然脫口而出的嗎？”

然後Catina像是開始演講一樣劈哩啪啦地把Roberto的小老弟稱讚了一遍，彷彿它是開天闢地以來最好的一根小老弟，是神的恩賜和活生生的奇蹟。Roberto開始發出騎馬一般的呼喊。

可惡可惡可惡。為了讓自己動得更順利，Chris把Sebastian的腿抬起來放在自己的肩膀上，壓下身子把他折起來，然後像是有人拿著火燙他的屁股一樣強迫自己用力用力再用力。Sebastian開始結結巴巴說出一些”Chris你好棒”、”寶貝你太大了”之類的話，而且有一些還是抄襲Catina說過的。

等到他們分開之後兩人都上氣不接下氣，喘得像大太陽底下的小狗。

“我覺得我的腳有點抽筋了。”Sebastian試著伸展他的腿，臉皺了起來。

“我也覺得我的腰有點怪怪的。”Chris按著自己的腰發出吃痛的聲音。

但隔壁還沒停，Roberto和Catina開心得不得了，尖叫聲、床鋪碰撞牆壁還有肉體互相拍打的聲音響徹雲霄。

“他媽的！”Chris喝掉之前就準備好的一整杯水和一瓶紅牛之後再度跳上床。

第三次，已經可以稱得上是痛苦。他們換個姿勢，讓Chris從後面進入，這樣比較省力。Chris可以發現自己的腿在抖，他不停磨擦的小老弟開始有灼熱的感覺，像是要起火了，所以他很頻繁補充潤滑劑。Sebastian也沒有好到哪裡去，他的聲音沙啞了，聽起來比較像是Chris在揍他而不是在做愛。Chris覺得自己最後應該已經進入一種類似靈魂出竅的境界，他只是不停擺動擺動擺動，隔壁聽起來卻像是攀上了極樂的頂峰。最後是Sebastian大叫一聲把他從恍神中驚醒。

“怎麼了？”Chris停下來，看到Sebastian摀著自己的額頭。

“撞到床頭了。”

不管他們願不願意，多麼心不甘情不願，他們都得結束了。Chris的腰扭到了，腿軟得抬不起來，膝蓋紅腫，背緊得像弓弦。Sebastian腳抽筋，大腿疑似拉傷，撞到腦袋。他們倆面對面坐在床上，狼狽的模樣讓彼此笑了出來。

“我們實在太蠢了。”

“Sebby，沒事吧？”Chris撥開Sebastian因為汗水而黏在額頭上的頭髮，”除了腳以外有沒有哪裡弄傷你？”

“沒事，只是我們該認輸了，我已經覺得我們像在鑽木取火一樣。”Sebastian聳聳肩，”畢竟我們只是普通人嘛。”

“是啊，我們只是普通人。”Chris苦笑，隔壁戰火依舊猛烈。”只是Roberto也是普通人啊。”

他們把自己清理乾淨之後正式放棄，一個扶著腰另一個一跛一跛地爬上床，躺著動也不要動好好睡一覺實在是天大的好主意。老夫老夫又有什麼關係呢，反正每天晚上他們都會躺到同一張床上，他們可以用他們喜歡的方式去相愛，不需要和別人一樣。

沒多久，窗外也安靜下來了。Sebastian突然坐起來下了床，走到窗邊仔細聽了聽，然後又探頭出去看。”他們熄燈了，好像要睡了。”

“為了他們每天晚上這樣沒完沒了的，我們都不能好好睡覺了。”Chris悶悶不樂，但他也沒有力氣去報復了。

“我們還是可以偷襲他們。”Sebastian拉了一張椅子坐到窗邊，朝著隔壁開始發出非常撩人的呻吟。”喔...啊...啊Chris...對...就是這樣......喔天啊Chris......天啊寶貝我想要你......”

Chris忍不住爆出大笑。Sebastian小聲說，”我可是個專業的演員好嗎？現在快點去推床。”然後他又對著窗外加大音量，”快進來Chris！我要你現在就進來！填滿我！”

Chris跳下床走到床尾，開始用力推床去撞牆壁。隨著床鋪一下一下撞在牆壁上和床腳在地板上摩擦發出巨大的噪音，Sebastian對著窗外叫得更起勁了。

“天啊Chris！Chris！不要停下來！你太棒了！怎麼這麼硬！啊啊！”

Chris笑得東倒西歪的。Sebastian拿了桌上的水喝了一口之後又繼續，”Chris！就是那裡！對！啊啊！我不行了！Chris！Chris！啊啊啊啊啊！”

Chris已經笑到沒辦法再繼續了，從他們的樓上傳來叫他們閉嘴的怒吼聲。

Sebastian關上窗子之後來到Chris身邊，一起坐在床腳邊的地板上，抱著肚子笑成一團。

“怎麼？已經結束了嗎？”Chris把他的專業演員另一半摟在懷裡。

“我已經口頭高潮了。”

他們又笑了一會，再度爬回床上去，睡了一個好覺。

第二天他們到中午才起床。Chris在他們家的門板上發現一張房東貼的警告信，如果他們半夜再不放低音量就要把他們趕出去。Roberto和Catina也收到一張，而且措辭更加強烈。

隔天他們在電梯裡碰到Roberto和Catina，互相交換微笑和眨眼，讓Chris和Sebastian有一種被Roberto和Catina認可的驕傲感。從此他們會和Roberto和Catina一樣在這棟樓裡留下狂野性感又惱人的名聲，儘管那名聲是靠作弊得來的。

到了後來，他們兩對成了好朋友。除了比較吵，Roberto和Catina其實是很好相處的人。日後Chris和Sebastian要搬家的時候，Roberto和Catina還為他們辦了一個告別派對。他們的新家十分寬敞，有很好的採光和景觀，什麼東西都是新的，浴缸可以讓兩個人一起泡進去伸直腿。他們躺在床上，被寂靜和黑暗包圍，可以睡個無人打擾的好覺，唯一能聽到的呻吟聲是他們自己發出來的。每到這個時候，不知道為什麼，他們總是特別懷念在小公寓的日子。而那張房東的警告信，被Chris裱了框，掛在房間的牆上。

2.

Chris身邊已婚的人很常抱怨這抱怨那的。有些人抱怨完就沒事了，有些人離了婚。Chris有一次很認真想Sebastian有什麼可以讓他抱怨的，結果他完全想不起來。Sebastian不是完美的人，Chris也不是，但他們是最適合彼此的人。

那些已婚的人也很常抱怨另一半的家人。老婆有敵意的父親，丈夫難纏的母親，老愛打擾他們生活的兄弟姊妹。Chris很慶幸，他和Seb的家人相處愉快，Seb和他的家人也是如此。他們兩家人一起去度過假，歡慶節日。Chris不需要擔心岳父刁難他或是岳母試圖操控他們的生活這一類的事情。

他需要擔心的是一隻鳥。

他可以理解鵜鶘先生為什麼不喜歡他，因為鵜鶘先生基本上是James Rogers國際後援會的會長(如果真有這個後援會的話)。從他的邏輯來看，他很氣Chris搶走了Sebastian。當然這沒有道理，Sebastian不是任何人的東西，他自己選擇和Chris在一起而不是James。但沒有人可以和鵜鶘先生爭論，誰也打不過他對大翅膀和堅硬的長嘴。

自從Chris知道鵜鶘先生的事情之後，鵜鶘先生就很常會出現在他們的生活裡。他會避開和Chris見面的可能，但Chris一回家就知道他來過──因為他熱愛的義大利脆餅一定會被鵜鶘先生吃掉。為了幾包餅乾和一隻鳥生氣的確挺幼稚的，但鵜鶘先生做的可不只這樣。他會一直提到James，把James拿來和Chris做比較。在鵜鶘先生眼裡，這世上最好的人就只有James，Chris不過就是James鞋子上的泥。鵜鶘先生也會教訓Chris應該要多花點時間陪陪Sebastian，而不要只是工作，他總是認為Chris對Sebastian不夠好。但他們倆有他們的相處之道，這是認識多年建立起來的默契，旁人不會了解。Chris知道Sebastian，他的Sebby，不可能會因為這樣被影響，但他很難不生氣。鵜鶘先生就像是個囉嗦、對他有偏見、壞脾氣的岳父，虎視眈眈盯著他，只要他一犯錯就能證明，當初他反對Sebastian和Chris結婚是正確的。

這很煩人。

Chris試著要分化Sebastian和鵜鶘先生，幼稚地要求他只能在鵜鶘先生和他之間做個選擇。他甚至選了兩個人躺在床上耳鬢廝磨最脆弱的時候說。

Sebastian聽了之後笑一笑，他側躺著，用一隻手把自己的腦袋撐起來，凝視著Chris。

“你知道我為什麼突然喜歡上演戲嗎？我當初是個小胖子，不會穿著打扮，講話有口音，沒人想理我。鵜鶘先生有一天來看我的時候，我的心情很差，很寂寞，想掉眼淚，你又去忙你的事了。他為了讓我開心起來你知道他做了什麼嗎？”Sebastian瞪大眼睛，”他演了一段《第十二夜》給我看。就是薇歐拉收到戒指發現奧莉維亞愛上她那一段。天啊我當時笑得差點吵醒媽媽了，你沒辦法想像鵜鶘先生說那些台詞的樣子。”

“莎士比亞的第十二夜？這品味好古典啊。”

Sebastian發出一陣讓Chris感到溫暖的輕笑，”因為他說當初這齣戲首演的時候他在環球劇場看過，他很喜歡。他捏著嗓子走來走去，揮舞著翅膀，就想逗我開心。你知道他是什麼樣的身分和年紀，結果為了我這樣一個微不足道的小人物做這樣的事？”

Chris之前去查過，一般來說鵜鶘的平均壽命大約是二十五年。可是，如果Sebastian說的都是正確的，那麼鵜鶘先生在他們出生前就已經活著，現在應該是垂垂老矣。但鵜鶘先生看起來還是很健康硬朗的樣子。考慮到他是一隻會說話的鳥，會帶能孵出小孩的蛋給人，當Chris聽到鵜鶘先生一邊看著電視上演出埃及記的電影，一邊說”拜託當初摩西哪有這麽帥他有朝天鼻好嗎。”的話之後，他就放棄去想鵜鶘先生的年紀和身分了。

“當我最孤單的時候，是鵜鶘先生陪著我，不是你也不是James。他帶我了解戲劇的美好，讓我知道我並不是一無是處的。你在現實生活裡是個沒人緣的胖子，在虛構的世界裡你可以是任何人，做平常不可能做的事，說不敢說的話。那讓我的青春期沒那麼糟了。”

“我很抱歉曾經讓你感到那麼孤單。”

Sebastian默默地笑了笑，”我知道你和鵜鶘先生相處得有些問題，看在我的份上，忍耐一下啦？就當是為了我？”

Chris摸摸他的頭，沒辦法拒絕他。

******

他們的生活並不總是平靜無波的，即使是如此熟悉彼此的兩個人，還是會為了某些事後想起來根本無關痛癢的事情吵架。這天他們坐在銀行的等候區，氣氛有些緊繃。

“Chris，我不是反對你去投資Anthony的餐廳，但是我們也沒有很多錢啊，你看，我們連買車都還要貸款，現在這筆錢是準備要買房子的。”

Chris和Sebastian坐在銀行的等候區，準備要申請車子的貸款。Chris的車已經老舊到不能開了，他們得要換一輛新的。他們的財務狀況連車子都要貸款，這讓Chris想要投資Anthony的餐廳的決定顯得有些荒謬。

“Seb，只有一點錢而已，我相信Anthony會成功的。”

“Anthony也是我的朋友，我不會不願意幫他，但我們也要量力而為。”

他們為了這件事已經爭執過一次了，目前還沒有個結論，但Sebastian的反對讓Chris有些惱火，他覺得Sebastian這樣像是不相信他一樣。

那四個人走進來的時候Chris沒有注意到，他正忙著和Sebastian生氣，氣他沒有無條件支持自己，氣他沒有信任自己的眼光，儘管在他的內心深處有一個小小的聲音告訴他，Sebastian的顧慮是有道理的。一個男人的大吼打斷他。

“所有的人都趴到地上！”

Chris抬頭一看，發現有個穿西裝的男人，頭上戴著頭套，只露出兩個眼睛，手上舉著一把長長的槍指著等候區的民眾，另外有一個人正在鎖銀行的大門，還有兩個人跳上櫃台。每個人的手裡都拿著槍。銀行警衛衝向他們，一陣扭打之後警衛被搶匪的槍托狠狠敲在頭上好幾下。

大家開始尖叫起來，Chris緊緊握著Sebastian的手，Seb看起來很緊張，手心都是汗。

搶匪在驚慌失措的尖叫聲中抓起最靠近他的一位年輕男子，把槍抵在他的頭上，”閉上嘴趴下把手放在頭上不然我就先打死他！”

大家逼自己安靜下來，然後把手放到頭上顫抖著趴下，Chris和Sebastian也跟著照做。他們趴著，只能看見地板和搶匪的腳在他們面前走來走去。”你還好嗎？”Chris小聲問著Sebastian。

Sebastian只是點點頭，他的臉色蒼白得讓Chris心疼。有人在低聲啜泣，有些人緊張地喃喃自語，他們能聽見搶匪在威脅銀行櫃檯的人員要把現金都裝進他們的袋子裡，還要帶他們去開金庫的門。他們恐嚇銀行職員如果不照做就會殺人質，趴在地上的人們發出驚恐的低呼。

“都他媽安靜！”看著他們的搶匪踢了那個倒楣的年輕男子一腳。

該怎麼辦該怎麼辦！Chris的腦子拼命轉，希望能夠蹦出一個解決這個該死的處境的方法。他想自己應該可以偷偷拿到放在口袋裡的手機報警，不過當他這樣想的時候搶匪就拿著一個袋子過來要大家把手機扔進去。他們有四個人，每個人都有槍，趴在地上的一群人全都手無寸鐵。Chris瞄了一眼銀行警衛的方向，發現警衛臉朝上躺著，他的身邊好像有一灘血。

“只剩兩分鐘，快點！”某個搶匪催促他的同伴。看管他們的那個拿著袋子走到Chris前方，Chris遲疑了一下要不要交出手機，搶匪用力朝他放在地上的手踩了一下。撕心裂肺的疼痛從他的手背傳到全身上下，他咬著牙不讓自己大叫出來。

“Chris！”Sebastain靠過來，但被搶匪踢了一腳。Chris和周圍的人趕緊發著抖把手機放進袋子裡。

在這一刻，Chris感覺很無助。如果他是個超級英雄，這場惡夢早就結束了。他可以把這四個該死的王八蛋綁成一團扔到街上去，或是直接丟進警察局。但他不是，他只是個普通人，請了半天假和他的丈夫到銀行來辦理貸款好買輛車，現在只能和他腫脹的手慘兮兮地趴在地上什麼也不能做。Sebastain趁著搶匪走到別的地方時挪了過來，”你沒事吧？你的手怎麼樣了。”

“沒事沒事，你別怕。”儘管自己痛得像是有人拿鋸子鋸他的手，但Chris還是安慰他，因為Sebastian看起來要哭出來了，”警察大概很快就來了，別怕，別出聲。”

搶匪在倒數。明明時間很短暫，從他們進來到現在也不過幾分鐘而已，Chris卻度秒如年。他的手腫起來了，動一動手指就像有無數根針在刺他。周圍的每一個人都驚恐而不敢相信，沒想到本來只會在電影裡看到的銀行搶案竟然會發生在自己身上。然後有一個哭聲從Sebastian那邊傳來，而且越來越大聲。Chris抬起頭，發現是一個趴在Sebastian身邊的女孩。

“沒事，別哭了，很快就會結束的。”Sebastian試圖讓她鎮定下來。

“我只是來存個錢怎麼會發生這種事！”女孩哭泣的聲音越來越大，”我想回家！”

“都說了給我他媽的閉嘴！”搶匪走過來對女孩怒斥，女孩哭得像是喘不過氣，她大概很快就會嚎啕大哭。

“別哭別哭！妳冷靜一點！”Sebastian握著她的手臂。

搶匪拿槍抵著女孩的頭頂，”給我閉嘴！”

“她只是害怕而已！”Sebastian用手護著還在哭泣的女孩。

搶匪的同夥突然大喊，”他們有人觸動警鈴了，警察大概快來了，快走！”

聽到警察要來，趴在地上的人們紛紛躁動起來。搶匪拿著裝滿錢的布袋跑向門口，一打開門，他們就又縮了回來。

“我看我們得帶個人質。”其中一個搶匪說。他們低聲商量了一下之後朝人質走來。

“為了不讓臭警察跟過來，我們要挑個幸運的人跟我們走。”搶匪在大家發出驚呼的時候站到Sebastian面前，抓著他的衣服把他拖起來，”你這麼愛逞英雄那就你吧。”

Chris覺得自己的血液結凍了，取而代之的是恐懼流遍他的全身上下。他當然不希望任何一個人被當成人質帶走，但這是他的Sebby。他很快爬起來，看到Sebastian在搶匪的手裡掙扎著。

“別、別抓他！要人質的話帶我走好了！”

“Chris！你閉嘴！”Sebastian大叫，搶匪用槍往他的肚子狠狠捶了一下。

“不要！不要傷害他！”Chris看著Sebastian痛得彎下腰連站都站不穩，他朝著搶匪舉起雙手，”帶我走！不要傷害他，不要傷害任何人！”

搶匪把Sebastian扔在地上，”那就如你所願。”他們悶在頭套下的聲音聽起來既陰險又可怖。

Sebastian搖搖晃晃爬起來，”Chris！不可以！他們既然選了我就帶我走好了！”

“你別再說了！”Chris急得朝Sebastian大吼。他這一輩子對著Sebastian提高音量大吼大叫的次數屈指可數，但現在不是好好說話的時候，”你就不能乖乖聽我的話一次嗎？”

“沒時間聽你們再吵下去了。”搶匪抓著Chris的手臂把他拖出去。Chris跌跌撞撞地被他們拖著走，他能聽見背後的人們在騷動，還有Sebastian叫他的聲音。當銀行大門被推開的時候他被外頭刺眼的陽光照得瞇起眼睛，遠方傳來警車鳴笛的聲響。一輛快速疾駛而來的廂型車停在他們面前，門打開，Chris被推上車，夾在兩個搶匪的中間。

警察似乎跟了上來。他們在繁忙的紐約街頭高速行駛，撞到其他的車輛也不在意。警笛聲越來越響，他們鑽進巷子裡，差點撞到路人和停在一旁的車子，Chris在車子裡搖來晃去，他一邊擔心成為人質，一邊擔心死於車禍。搶匪大吼大叫，還有人把身子伸到車窗外，往後面開槍。搶匪們在大叫和大笑，彷彿這是個有趣的遊戲。Chris只能緊緊抓住自己的膝蓋，任由震耳欲聾的槍聲在身邊爆開。

他們左躲右閃了一陣子之後上了高速公路，然後又離開。當他們駛近鄉間小路的時候已經聽不見警笛了。他們把警察甩開了，Chris一方面很慶幸自己沒在槍戰中死掉，一方面又開始擔心，警方找得到他們嗎？然後坐在他身邊的其中一個搶匪把他的頭套拿下來。那是個再普通不過的中年男子，走在路上別人也不會多看一眼的人。他就是剛剛看守他們的人。

Chris突然發現，他看得見窗外的景色，知道他們開上哪一條路，這裡是什麼地方，而他現在又看見綁匪的臉。他遮起眼睛。

“我什麼都沒看見！”Chris大喊。”我什麼都不知道！我不會說的！”

搶匪們笑了。”別擔心，看不看見都無所謂。”

Chris想到他們或許從一開始就不打算讓人質活命，死人才不會洩密。

不能免俗的，Chris的人生跑馬燈也開始在他的腦袋裡轉來轉去，他短暫的一生化做一幅幅畫面從他的眼前快速閃過。他就要死了嗎？他還有那麼多事沒有做，他還有目標想要實現，他和Sebastian一起規劃的未來還沒有開始。他既無助又害怕，多希望自己是超級英雄，他們根本不會把自己陷入這樣的困境，即使在生死交關的時候也能帥氣解決。但身為一個普通人在這個時候他的腦袋一團混亂，根本不知道該怎麼解救自己。

他想到Sebastian，這讓他感到一絲慶幸與安慰。今天坐在這輛瘋狂的車裡的人不是Sebastian，他會平安無事的。即使他可能今天就會喪偶，但至少他是安全的。Chris一點也不後悔做出和Sebastian交換的決定。但他真希望自己和他的Sebby最後一次談話不是無意義的吵架。他希望Sebastian能夠永遠記得他好的地方，把不愉快都忘記，只留下美好的回憶。

突然一陣巨響拉回Chris的注意力，像是有大石頭落在車頂一樣，強烈的衝擊讓車子不穩地搖晃了一下。搶匪們把槍握在手裡，大家一起抬頭望向車頂。

“怎麼回事！什麼東西砸到車子了？”搶匪大吼。

“不知道！”開車的那個大喊回來。接著撞擊又一下，車子這次晃動的幅度更大，嚴重偏離了原先行駛的路線差點翻到路邊去，他們大叫著把車子又開回原來的路上。其中一個搶匪朝車頂開槍，把車頂射出一個大洞。猝不及防的巨大槍聲讓Chris的耳朵聽不見了，只有嗡嗡嗡的聲音。接著撞擊又發生了，他們看見有爪子刺穿車頂。

車子在瘋狂搖晃中加速前進，每個人都在大吼，連耳鳴中的Chris都能聽得見。接著車子就抖得像是有人抓住猛搖一樣，一陣劈哩啪啦的聲音，Chris看到車頂被整個撕開，車子還被提到半空中然後用力摔到地上。

有個女人在尖叫，Chris後來發現是坐在他身邊的搶匪發出的聲音。他抬頭望向空中，鵜鶘先生拍著巨大的雪白翅膀，把爪子上的車頂甩到一邊去。他把翅膀往後伸，變成像是一個箭頭一樣朝他們俯衝過來，看起來相當不高興，嘴巴的囊袋鼓了起來。

“他媽的這是什麼東西！”搶匪們聽起來很驚恐，Chris卻有鬆了一口氣的感覺。

“把車子停下來！”鵜鶘先生的聲音聽起來和平常不一樣，像是有兩道聲音重疊在一起，低沉而且憤怒，在他們的四周響起，像是從遠方傳來的雷聲，還帶著環繞音效，”不然你們全都得死！”

“Fuck！”搶匪們大叫著把車開得更快了。鵜鶘先生落在他們的引擎蓋上，砰的一聲，包括擋風玻璃在內的每一扇車窗玻璃都爆裂開來。碎玻璃噴到他們的臉上，車裡的每個人都在放聲大叫。鵜鶘先生的翅膀變得無比巨大，撲扇著拍打攻擊那些搶匪，他的利爪和尖喙在那些搶匪身上留下又長又深的血痕。車子瘋狂搖晃之後打滑，Chris覺得天地在旋轉，翻滾，他分不清上下左右，沒有綁安全帶的他在車裡摔來摔去，和其他人撞在一起。他感覺自己撞上堅硬的東西，又滾動著撞上另外一個搶匪。最後他被甩了出去，重重落在路邊的草地上。

Chris無法動彈，覺得自己好像被摔成好幾段，從裡到外都是難以承受的疼痛。他能聽見車子撞到路邊的巨大聲響，搶匪們還在尖叫，最後化作無力的呻吟。他咳嗽，感覺到溫熱的液體從喉嚨冒出來。他望著天空，幾片白雲飄過，陽光柔媚。今天天氣真好，他想著，但我就要死了。

他的視線被鵜鶘先生佔據。鵜鶘先生已經變回原來的大小，囊袋也縮起來了，還是平常那個挑剔又愛嘮叨的樣子。但他伸出翅膀來放在Chris的額頭上，Chris感覺到一股暖流從鵜鶘先生碰到他的地方源源不絕流入。

“睡一覺，醒來就沒事了。”鵜鶘先生的聲音很溫柔，和他平常一點也不像。

******

Chris在醫院醒來的時候，看見Sebastian憔悴的臉和又黑又重的黑眼圈。他哭著親吻Chris之後就跑出去找醫生了。Chris在醫院裡躺了幾個禮拜，好修復他的多處骨折和內傷。醫生說他能在這樣嚴重的車禍裡存活下來真是個奇蹟，那群搶匪之中，有兩個就當場傷重不治。活下來的變得瘋瘋癲癲的，說他們被一頭會說話的巨鳥攻擊。Chris對警方說他什麼都不記得了，只知道他們出了車禍。而警方也無法解釋車頂是怎麼被扯掉的。

從那天之後，鵜鶘先生還是一天到晚挑剔Chris，Chris也還是會抱怨鵜鶘先生對他的偏見。但家裡永遠都會準備好義大利脆餅，讓他們的不速之客想吃多少就吃多少。

“我還沒跟你道謝。”有一次鵜鶘先生又出現的時候，Chris這樣對他說。

鵜鶘先生只是揮了揮翅膀，繼續坐在電視前面，吃他的義大利脆餅。

******

儘管Chris和Sebastian還有很長的一段人生道路要一起攜手度過，但他們已經覺得，自己的人生很多采多姿。他們共同建築的生活由各種不同的部分組合而成的，這些部分有的很奇妙很刺激，有的很無聊很愚蠢，又得甚至可以說是不可思議。但就和一般人一樣，這是屬於他們的人生，他們一起一步一腳印地打造和開創出來的。

他們一生中最神奇美妙的時刻來自於他們的女兒，那個從鵜鶘先生送來的蛋裡孵出來的小寶貝。這是上天的恩賜，令他們的人生沒有遺憾。當Chris把他的女兒抱在懷裡，感受她這麼小這麼柔軟，好像弱不禁風又帶著強韌的生命力，在他的懷裡呼吸，發熱，健康地活著。他的心裡湧起了愛和滿足，還有強烈想要保護她的決心。他愉快地幫孩子換尿布，教她說話，在她踏出第一步的時候流下感動的眼淚。他突然明白鵜鶘先生了，要是以後有哪個臭小子想搶走他的女兒，他八成也會討厭那個臭小子。這世上有誰配得上他和Sebastian的女兒呢？絕對沒有人配得上。

但他知道，鵜鶘先生為他們送來這個孩子，是對他的一種肯定。鵜鶘先生還是不喜歡他，但至少，他認為Chris有資格和Sebastian共同養育新生命。

現在Chris有一個家了。有他深愛的家人，他花了一輩子的時間要在一起的丈夫，還有比他們的性命還要更加珍貴的孩子。一個人還能再要求更多嗎？或許這樣就很足夠了。他們的人生很棒，Chris感謝老天讓他擁有這樣的時光。

Sebastian走過來加入他們兩個，加入他的家人。他們擁抱在一起，有了彼此的相伴，他們知道，他們的人生圓滿了。

─完─


End file.
